The Frost Will Settle
by cityskyliinee
Summary: A permanent shadow lies over Breezclan, Fireclan, Shadeclan, Streamclan and their past webbed with lies. She-cats are nothing but kit makers... Until Ravenpaw grows tired of it all. Her goal is to uncover the truth and change the code for good. But equality has never come easy, and a powerful enemy looms above her and her friends. With Starclan divided, is their truly any hope?
1. Allegiances and Code

**Raven's Night: Allegiances and Code**

 **Breezeclan**

 _LEADER_

Sunstar- Tan tabby tom with darker brown markings and dark amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Ravenpaw_

 _DEPUTY_

Shadowpelt- Black tom with and leaf green eyes with a white circle around his right one

 _Apprentice, Flamepaw_

 _MEDICINE CAT_

Greenflight- Solid grey tom with pale green eyes

 _Apprentice, Swirlpaw_

 _WARRIORS_

Icefrost- White tom with black markings

 _Apprentice, Blackpaw_

Fallenheart- light brown tom with white markings and yellow eyes

 _Apprentice, Wolfpaw_

Yellowclaw- Old shaggy grey tom with silver eyes, partially blind

Dustyfur- Amber pelted tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Duskpaw_

Leafclaw- large light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws

 _Apprentice, Scratchpaw_

Greyheart- Dark grey tom with black flecks and hard brown eyes

 _Apprentice, Stonepaw_

Owlfeather- Browned, nearly black, tom with yellow eyes

Windtail- Golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Brambleheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rainclaw- Young lighter gray tom with blue eyes

 _MATED SHE-CATS_

Flowerheart- A white she cat with silver tortoiseshell markings and deep blue eyes.

 _Mate, Shadowpelt_

Lillyblossom- Brown tabby she cat with large amber eyes

 _Mate, Fallenheart_

Shinepelt- Glossy, white, young she cat with brilliant blue eyes

 _Mate, Icefrost_

Sparrowfoot- Smoky grey she cat with brown eyes, very old

 _Mate, deceased_

 _APPRENTICED SHE-CATS_

Swirlpaw- Pale cream she cat with tan, circular markings and blue eyes

Ravenpaw- Small black she-cat with tall ears and green eyes with a ring around her right one. Uncanny look-a-like to Shadowpelt.

 _APPRENTICED TOMS_

Wolfpaw- Shaggy grey tom with pale green eyes

Blackpaw- White tom with black ears, tail and paws. Dark blue eyes

Scratchpaw- White tom with several dark patches and bright blue eyes

Stonepaw- Handsome tabby grey tom with blue eyes

Duskpaw- Dark brown tom with lighter browned markings and amber eyes

Flamepaw- Ginger tom with surprising dark orange eyes

QUEENS

Doeeyes- Young light brown she-cat with white spots on her back (Expecting)

Mate, Brambleheart

Starlingfeather- Russet furred she-cat (Mother of: Robinkit- Brown she-cat with a white belly and muzzle. Hawkkit- very dark brown tom)

Mate, Owlfeather

 _ELDERS_

Foxpaw- Old, ginger she-cat

 _Mate, none_

Riverswipe- Old brown tom with silver markings and blue eyes

 **Fireclan**

 _LEADER_

Ashstar- Solid grey tom with dark brown eyes

 _DEPUTY_

Owlheart- Tabby brown tom with dark amber eyes.

 _MEDICINE CAT_

Hawkswoop- Grey tabby tom with large blue eyes

 **Shadeclan**

 _LEADER_

Foxstar- Ginger tom with deep blue eyes

 _DEPUTY_

Windclaw: Pale brown tom

 _MEDICINE CAT_

Whitetail- Pure white cat with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice, Silencepaw_

 **Streamclan**

 _LEADER  
_ Sandstar- pale ginger tom with dark orange stripes and amber eyes

 _DEPUTY_

Runningscar- Golden tom with light amber eyes and a scarred muzzle

 _MEDICINE CAT_

Bluepaw: Old solid grey-blue she cat

 _Apprentice, Darkpaw_

 **Code Changes**

-No she-cat may be a cat that is in line for leader. They can be medicine cat however they still hold less power than a normal tom warrior.

-She-cats may only become warriors when they are chosen as a mate. She-cat medicine cats cannot receive a full title.

-A she cat must always obey a tom's command, no matter the age of the she-cat or tom. If they disobey or fight back against a tom from their own clan, they must be punished.

-She-cats must have permission to leave camp from either their mate or another tom warrior.

-She-cat warriors and apprentices must wait until every tom in the clan has taken their share. This does not include queens, elders or kits.

 **Territories**

Breezeclan: The Breezeclan territory is divided into a moor and a forest. Their forest borders both the Fireclan forest on their left and the pine forest of Shadeclan to their right. The moors are further back on their territory, bordering the very back of Shadeclan and Fireclan. The camp is situated in a small hollow at the foot of the moor hills facing the forest. The camp has the normal dens but the warriors prefer to sleep outside under the stars.

Fireclan: The fireclan forest is made up of different trees, but primarily oaks. They border both Breezeclan and Streamclan. Their camp is hidden by brambles and covered by large trees almost making it impossible to spot unless you had a vantage point

Shadeclan: Shadeclan's territory is mainly rocky marsh land with a small patch of thickly placed pine trees near the Breezeclan border. A small stream runs through the border between them and the Streamclan border. Their camp is through a cave that leads to a grassy clearing.

Streamclan: The Stream clan territory is mainly made up of reeds that surround a decent sized lake with a river that runs around the other three territories. Their camp is hidden amongst the reeds in a large sandy hollow.

In the center of the four clans is a clump of trees which are surrounded by the circular river that comes from Streamclan territory, inside is a large rocky clearing which is used for gatherings.

On the border of Shadeclan and Streamclan territory there is a cave that leads to a flower which glows in the moonlight. They call this the Moonflower and it is where Medicine cats go to speak with Starclan.

 **History**

Long ago, just after the creation of the new four clans lived a cat. Amberclaw of Streamclan was a strong warrior with a good heart, she had a mate that loved her and two promising kits. It didn't take long after her kits became apprentices and leader passed for her to be become Amberstar. She was the third leader Streamclan had ever had, and the first female one. This wasn't that much of an interesting fact to the clans, Amberstar had prove herself to be just as strong as any tom.

But the she-cat turned out to be more violent than she appeared, starting border scuffles the moment anyone through an insult towards her. No tom leader ever acted like this! Then, her two apprenticed kits passed away in border 'scuffle' caused by herself. This sent the she-cat into madness and kick started a war between all four clans. It was bloody, violent and never ending. Until one day, the Breezeclan leader struck out every life of Amberstar at once.

The four leaders gathered, each promising each other that a war like this would _never_ happen again. The only way they saw around this was to prevent any she-cat from ever becoming leader or deputy. However, more and more she-cats rebelled against this rule causing even more unnecessary deaths. This was known as 'the dark ages.'

Eventually, Starclan grew angry and informed every cat to follow their clan leaders and the warrior code. Thus, the code was twisted even more ruthlessly to go against she-cats. The only stories told of the dark ages were the evil she-cats and Amberstar's need to kill. Any tales of the old clans by the lake were forgotten as she-cats were demoted and humiliated.

There's no change in sight, the history is biased and wrong.

Biased and wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: This chapter contain possible suggestions of rape**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Someone was nudging her. Ravenkit yawned and shuffled further into her nest, covering her face with her black paws. A chill flowed through the den, waking the small kit up slightly.

She heard a frustrated sigh, "Come on Raven kit! You wouldn't want mom to find out you were sleeping in on your apprentice ceremony day!"

Raven kit sighed, sitting up and shaking the little bit off moss stuck to her head. Her fur was a pitch black, the only light patch was a white circle around one of her leaf green eyes. Her ears were surprisingly large on top of her small head. She noticed her bother giving her a smirk, his blue-grey fur thick and unkempt. He didn't look like her, he took mainly after their mother. He had taken her blue eyes and thick fur, which was odd for a Breezeclan cat. On the other hand, Ravenkit didn't really look like anyone in her family other than one cat.

"Thanks Wolfkit," she greeted her brother with a lick on the ear. The tom dipped his head in response.

Ravenkit quickly sat down and began to groom herself, not caring how Wolfkit went to play with her other littermates. She studied the scene as Hawkkit, Starlingfeather's kit, bounded off to join closely followed by his sister.

"Are you mouse brained?" Hissed Hawkkit, "you can't play with us!"

"Lay off of her Hawkkit!" Growled Blackkit, "she-cats don't know any better!"

"Maybe she should learn!" Hawkkit turned to Robinkit. "You're four moons old, same as me! You should know the code by now!"

Robinkit's fur stood on end but she didn't say anything, Ravenkit noticed the harmful glare she through at Blackkit, Wolfkit and all of the other toms.

The white chested kit padded over to Ravenkit. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Squeaked the kit, "I just wanted to play! Do you have to become an apprentice so soon?"

"Believe me," hissed Ravenkit, "I'm not looking forward to it either."

Growing up hadn't been easy as the only she-cat in a litter of five. Wolfkit was smart, Scratchkit was strong, Stonepaw was handsome and Blackkit seemed to be all three. Then there was Ravenkit, the sister that everyone seemed to forget about.

Her and Robinkit were the two youngest kits in the clan, Ravenkit only being older by two moons. The clan, whilst swelling in pride by its amount of toms, was lacking she-cats for mates. If Doeeye's litter didn't give at least two kits, then Ravenkit and Robinkit were in danger of having more than one mate.

"I'm just fed up of Hawk-" Robinkit bit down on her tongue to stop herself from speaking out against her _brother_ , "I'm just going to miss having another she-cat around."

Ravenkit smiled but didn't feel any comfort. Her apprentice ceremony wasn't an occasion she was looking forward to, she didn't want to be apprenticed to any of the she-cats in the clan. Being a medicine cat apprentice was boring too, plus Swirlpaw had already taken that spot.

"Stonekit?" A light voice came from the entrance of the nursery, "how did you get dust in your pelt?"

A white and silver tortoiseshell trod in, her dark blue gaze warm.

"I beat him!" Scratchpaw bounded forward to get praise from his mother, "I pinned him down!"

Flowerheart purred, "you'll be a fine warrior Scratchpaw!"

Stonepaw let out a growl and leapt onto his black and white brother, pinning him down instead.

"See ma! I'll be a great warrior too!"

Flowerheart's whiskers twitched with amusement as she gave the two kits a quick groom before padding towards Blackkit and Wolfkit who hadn't seemed to notice her.

"Good to see you two are already groomed!" Flowerheart greeted her kits.

The two turned around, startled. They had seemed surprised to be interrupted, Ravenkit wondered who they were talking about.

"Do you think Shadowpelt will take one of us as an apprentice?" Asked Wolfkit, his blue gaze mirroring his mother's colour.

"I doubt it," Flowerheart answered honestly, "it's rare that a cat will ever train their own kits."

Wolfkit nodded, allowing his mother to quickly groom his fur before padding off to stand by Stonepaw and Scratchpaw

"Don't be disappointed Wolfkit!" Starlingfeather called from the other side of the nursery, "I heard Sunstar is taking an apprentice! And good morning to you, Flowerheart."

Of course, being the deputy mate made Flowerheart the most important she-cat in the clan. Sunstar had never had a mate or kits, so that made whoever was the deputy's mate the most important. This meant that no other tom dared to 'try it' with her unlike what they'd do to any normal she-cat.

She'd also earnt this respect by having a litter of four strong toms and surviving it all. Unlike what might happen to Doeeyes. Ravenkit looked over at the brown and white spotted she cat who lay curled up in her nest. She'd been impregnated just after her 'warrior' ceremony and was hardly old enough to become a warrior. Whilst Ravenkit didn't resent the she-cat, her pitiful mews would keep every kit up all night, only ending when Brambleheart decided to give her a new scar.

Ravenkit had a feeling that once her kits were old enough, Doeeyes would likely be killed by him.

"Sunstar's taking an apprentice?" Blackkit swished his black tipped tail.

' _Wonder who it will be...'_ The she-kit thought silently before quickly reaching a conclusion, ' _Probably Blackkit. Everyone loves Blackkit.'_

Ravenkit looked over at her brother, he had a snowy white coat with the tip of his tail being pitch black giving him his name. His eyes, like the rest of his brothers, were also a dark blue.

Flowerheart purred, again. "I'm sure whoever he picks will be trained just as well as the rest of you!" She nuzzled her son on the cheek.

The silver she-cat was about to say something else before realising she'd forgot something.

"Ravenkit?" The queen sighed and turned around, "Ah good. You're ready then. Go outside and get fresh air, the clan will be meeting soon." She directed the last part to all of them.

The black she-kit sighed at what felt like the hundredth time her mother had forgotten about her. Why didn't Flowerheart sympathise with her? Was her love for Shadowpelt so strong?

Her pelt prickling, Ravenkit noticed she was sitting alone. Padding calmly out of the nursery for what was probably the last time, she made her way over to the medicine cat den.

"How do we know it's her?" Hissed a harsh voice, Sunstar.

"I saw the her standing in the snow in my dream." A softer, male voice informed.

"I have to keep an I on her! If I don't-"

"What about the other cat?" The soft voice interrupted, Ravenkit remembered him as the medicine cat Greenflight.

"He is a loyal cat! He would never betray us… she might." Sunstar added on the end.

"It was-"

"Ravenkit?" A voice startled the young cat. "You know what Sunstar would do if he knew you were eavesdropping."

"I-I wasn't," Ravenkit stuttered to see who she was talking to. "Starclan Swirlpaw! You scared me!"

Her friend's cream fur was looking ever so slightly disheveled and herb juices stained her claws. Usually, this would be frowned upon but Swirlpaw wasn't allowed to mate as she was a medicine cat apprentice. It was the only position of power she-cat held in the clan, even then they could never get their full name as they could not get a mate.

"Sure you weren't," Swirlpaw's whiskers twitched. "Anyway, I think they're talking about who Sunstar is taking as an apprentice."

Ravenkit blinked, "why isn't he talking to Shadowpelt about it?"

Swirlpaw sighed and flicked her ear. Looking to where she was pointing, Ravenkit saw a black tom with leaf green eyes stalking back and forth angrily, his large ears folded. It didn't take more than a second for Ravenkit to notice her father, the deputy. The two's appearance was completely identical pelt and eye wise. His fiery green eyes matched hers along with their thin pelts and tails. Some of the elders said the personality difference wasn't much different either.

Other than Wolfkit and sometimes Blackkit, he seemed to be the only member of her family who had showed any genuine sign of care for her. Whilst Ravenkit was grateful, she wasn't about to go bounding up to meet him.

"I don't think he wants to talk about it." Replied Swirlpaw, talking about the harsh look on the tom's face.

' _Who put ants in his nest?'_ She thought.

"It'll probably be Blackkit." Ravenkit switched the subject, "he seems to be the clans favourite."

Swirlpaw nodded in agreement, looking at the black she-kit.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll probably end up with Shinepelt, or Lillyblossom if she decides against having _another_ litter of kits."

Swirlpaw let out a meow of laughter, "Shinepelt's nice enough."

"I guess," shrugged the younger cat

"Ravenkit…" Swirlpaw trailed off, looking at the young she-cat who had her paws tucked tightly together. "I know you want to-"

"You don't know what I want!" Snapped the kit, "everyone knows how terribly newly made she-cats are treated! What if…" The black kit froze and looked down.

Even after the sudden outburst, Swirlpaw's calm exterior remained.

"You're stronger than they make you out to be Ravenkit." Suddenly, Swirlpaw's amber eyes went milky. " _The frost will settle after the rising sun sets."_

Ravenpaw blinked, looking at her friend. "Did you say something?"

"I said," Swirlpaw looked at the she-kit, "you're stronger than they make you out to be."

"But then you said something else after that!" Insisted Ravenkit.

"Are you sure? What did I say?"

"Uhhh…." She looked at her paws trying to remember what the she-cat said. "I don't remember, something about frost…"

Swirlpaw flicked an ear. "You were probably imagining it, you do that a lot."

"Do not!" Protested the kit. Swirlpaw's whiskers twitched. "Anyway, why aren't you in the den?"

Swirlpaw let out a small snarl, "Flamepaw got a thorn stuck in his paw so I had to sort it out."

Ravenkit's fur bristled at the mention of Swirlpaw's brother.

"You seem to have a thorn stuck in your heart dear sister." Mewed a ginger tom, padding up to the two she-cats.

Swirlpaw instantly took a step in front of the black she-kit

"Oh, of course! Ravenkit!" The tom greeted, some menace in his tone.

"Back off Flamepaw," the pale she-cat meowed.

"Now, now, now Swirlpaw. Just because you're a medicine cat apprentice doesn't mean you don't have to obey the code." Flame grinned slyly, "you must never fight back against a tom."

Swirlpaw let out a frustrated huff but didn't say anything.

"Anyway Ravenkit, are you looking forward to your apprentice ceremony?"

Looking at her paws, she didn't respond.

"Are you?" He pressed.

"No." Ravenkit finally spat out, "I am not looking forward to being stuck in a den with you when I'm the only she-cat!"

The green-eyed cat instantly stepped away, expecting a punishment or a cuff over her ears for her words. But Flamepaw just chuckled.

"Believe me Ravenkit," he flashed as smile, "it's who your mate will be will be what you want to worry about."

The ginger tom padded away, smiling to himself as he did. Ravenkit unsheathed her claws and clawed the ground. Noticing this, Swirlpaw lay her tail across her shoulders.

"Ignore him, he can't do anything."

"He can't do anything _yet_."

Swirlpaw closed her eyes and looked at the slightly cloudy sky. "Remember, you are stronger than they make you out to be."

Ravenkit followed her gaze to look at the bright blue sky, watching a fluffy white cloud drift by in the soft, chilly morning breeze.

"I hope you're right." She closed her eyes, "you better be."

* * *

"May all cats old enough to run on the moors gather under the tall boulder for a clan meeting!"

Sunstar's call echoed across the clearing and cats started to emerge from their dens and gathered underneath the large stone whilst their leader and deputy sat comfortably on top with their tails wrapped around their paws.

Ravenkit blinked, the sun was beginning to sink below the sky casting a orange glow across the camp. It was unusually late to have an apprentice ceremony, but she didn't mind.

Bounding to join her brothers, her mind wondered to whom her mentor would be and who Sunstar would take as an apprentice. It made sense, the clan leader would sometimes trained the deputy's kits.

Wolfkit sat to her left as she snuck tightly between him and Blackkit who was grumpily complaining at Flowerheart to stop grooming him. The queen did as he asked but her whiskers twitched with amusement.

Ravenkit puffed out her chest, trying to look her best for the clan. Doubt still lingered in her mind though, she was an apprentice now… Was that a good sign?

"Today," he announced, "it is finally time for Breezeclan to get a few more apprentices!"

He looked at Blackkit.

"Blackkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw. Your mentor will be Icefrost. Icefrost **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from my deputy, Shadowpelt, and you have shown yourself to be a strong and intelligent fighter. I expect you to pass on all you know to Blackpaw."

"Blackpaw! Blackpaw! Blackpaw!" The clan cheered loudly, Ravenkit included.

She noticed Robinkit chanting loudly in the nursery too.

' _I thought Sunstar would take Blackpaw as an apprentice,'_ Ravenkit thought to herself, ' _I guess not.'_

Scratchkit went next, his dark blue eyes gleamed as he got Leafclaw as a mentor. Ravenkit watched as Stonepaw basically crashed noses with the light brown tabby who simply flicked his ears nonchalantly.

Then it was Stonekit who managed to stay calm until he was announced as Stonepaw and then had a bough of excessive tail flicking when Greyheart became his mentor.

"Wolfkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Fallenheart. Fallenheart **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had trained Brambleheart very well and it is time you took a new apprentice. I expect you to pass on all you know to Wolfpaw."

Whilst Ravenkit was happy for her brother, she couldn't help but wonder why a rumour like that was even spread if it wasn't even true!

"Ravenkit, from this day on, until you are selected as a mate, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be me."

Gasps struck the clan as Ravenpaw felt her legs turn to jelly.

"What?" Hissed Scratchpaw. "But she's a she-cat."

Ravenpaw pushed forward, conscious of her clanmates gossiping around her. She touched noses with the pale gold leader who gave her a look she couldn't read.

He dismissed the clan who huddled in groups around the camp, shooting glances at Ravenpaw and Sunstar.

It was rare that a she-cat was ever trained by a tom, it only happened when there weren't enough she-cats to spare. Even then, they were usually trained by a low level clan warrior. It was unheard of that a leader would ever train a she-cat. The black apprentice's mind drifted over to the conversation she'd accidently overheard between Greenflight and Sunstar.

"Come on Ravenpaw," Sunstar called over to his apprentice.

The black she cat padded over, not registering the sympathetic gaze Shadowpelt gave her.

"Shadowpelt, send out a quick border patrol. We don't want Fireclan back to their old tricks again."

The black tom nodded and leapt up on the high rock and announced the cats going. Once that was done, he jumped down at talked to his apprentice, Flamepaw, before the ginger tom padded off to join his brother who was settling down to sleep outside of the den.

Glancing around, many cats were doing the same. Ravenpaw bit the inside of her mouth, wasn't it too cold to sleep outside tonight. Whilst she wanted to sleep under silverpelt for the first time, she also knew that her thin pelt wouldn't protect her from the chilly temperatures of the fading leaf bare.

"There's no time to tour the territory tonight," he informed her. "We'll go tomorrow; for now, get some rest. Also, tell Owlfeather he's on guard duty."

She nodded her black head and the leader turned on his heel and walked back towards his den.

She bounded over to the dark brown tom and told him what Sunstar had said. He was sharing fresh kill with Rainclaw, the two eyed each other and smirked.

"Okay," he said between mouthfuls, "I'll also tell Shadowpelt that Rainclaw will guard with me."

Ravenkit thought this was strange, who would want to stay all night to guard? But she didn't dare make a comment about it.

Dipping her head, she trotted into her new den. Pushing through the fern covered entrance, she noticed how all of her brothers kept away from the centre two nests.

' _That's where Dustpaw and Flamepaw sleep.'_

She took the moss covered nest next to Wolfpaw and Blackpaw who groaned and twitched an ear in greeting. It was the one nearest the entrance, but she didn't really care. She settled down, letting her fatigue over take her.

* * *

Ravenpaw woke up feeling a slight twinge in her belly. She got up, careful not to disturb her littermates and the two eldest apprentices sleeping just outside under the stars. Padding over to the dirt place, she heard Owlfeather and rainclaw cackling about something. She didn't dare tell the to be quiet, but she could see the sleeping figure of Shadowpelt twitch from his position outside the warriors den.

Once she had made dirt, she noticed that Owlfeather was looking at her. Alarm and realisation quickly flooded her and she began to pick up her pace. Too slow, Rainclaw was in front of her.

"What are you doing up at this time of night apprentice?" The grey tom hissed.

"I needed to make dirt," she told them honestly.

"Well, now that you're up…" Owlfeather exchanged a glance with his friend. "Why don't we have some fun."

The two shouldered their way towards the apprentice, fear roared within her.

"I-i'm really tired," she stuttered, "I have training tomorrow. I sh- need to sleep."

The toms meowed and brushed against her. Owlfeather got uncomfortably close.

"That was a command Ravenpaw, don't go breaking the warrior code now."

"Let's go somewhere quieter," Rainclaw gestured to the stirring Yellowclaw.

Ravenpaw willed him to get up but he simply went back to snoring, she let out a surprised yelp when Owlfeather nudged her a bit too closely.

"Good idea," the brown tom grinned, "we don't want to get caught with an-"

"An underaged apprentice by any chance Owlfeather?" A voice broke the tom apart from Ravenpaw who continued to stand there quivering.

"Shadowpelt! We weren't-" rainclaw started.

"Don't try and hide it, go back to guarding you pathetic toms." The deputy commanded, "you'll get away with it this time. But next, I might not be a kind."

"There won't be a next time," Rainclaw promised, padding off to the entrance.

"That'll leave just you and me for our next time," Owlfeather whispered low enough so only Ravenpaw could hear. "Yes Shadowpelt," he straightened up and followed Rainclaw to the front of the camp.

Shadowpelt dipped his head towards his now apprenticed kit who was still quivering.

"Don't let them get to you Ravenpaw," the black tom reassured her, "you're stronger than they make you out to be."

It was only after Shadowpelt was gone and Ravenpaw was curled up back in her nest did she realise that Swirlpaw had said the exact same thing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The sun beat down on Ravenpaw's black pelt as she stirred, there was a throbbing in her neck where she had obviously slept at a weird angle. She blinked open her green eyes squinting at the sun. The sun had risen to the point where it was mainly visible above the camp.

No one else in the den had woken up yet, seemed the whole clan had slept in a little. She could just about see Duskpaw's ears twitching as he stirred.

Sighing, the aching cat stood up and stretched. An uncomfortable feeling lay at the back of her sleepy mind as she padded forward.

Scraping her view across the clearing, only a few cats were up. Shadowpelt and Sunstar were sitting on tall boulder discussing something and a few warriors were sharing tounges. Her eyes connected with Rainclaw's blue eyes and she flinched, realizing what the discomfort in her brain was. Tearing her eyes away, she noticed that Owlfeather wasn't in the clearing. Silently thanking Starclan, she padded up to the medicine den.

Unlike Greenflight, Swirlpaw never slept in. The black apprentice appeared at the entrance to see Swirlpaw counting herbs. The cream cat flicked a tail in greeting but didn't look up from the plants she was looking at. Ravenpaw could hear her muttering her herb names and the apprentice felt overwhelmed. How did Swirlpaw remember all of them? They all looked the same…

"Do you want something?" Asked the medicine cat apprentice.

"Yeah, do you know if Shadowpelt has organised any patrols yet?"

Swirlpaw stopped, "no. I'm pretty sure Owlfeather and Brambleheart went hunting though."

Ravenpaw nodded, looking at the measly fresh kill pile.

"Everyone was really late waking today," remarked Swirlpaw, "I was the first one up."

"These extra patrols along the Fireclan border seem to wearing everyone down," Ravenpaw sighed. "Why is Sunstar even more again those forest cats that usual?"

"He thinks they're stealing prey," Swirlpaw turned back to her herbs. "Who's surprised? It's leaf bare."

"Doesn't feel like Leafbare," the raven coloured apprentice glimpsed at the clear blue sky. "Plus, I can smell new leaf."

"Same," nodded Swirlpaw, "which means the forest should be filled up once again."

"Fireclan better keep their paws where they belong." She hissed and then saw Shadowpelt calling everyone to the tall boulder. "I've gotta go, see ya later."

"Bye." The cream apprentice muttered in response, still looking at herbs.

Ravenpaw exited the den and trotted over with the rest of the clan to the tall boulder where the deputy was organising patrols.

"I want Icefrost, Fallenheart and Greyheart to patrol the Fireclan border, along with their apprentices." Shadowpelt ordered, "Yellowclaw, lead a patrol to the Shadeclan border. Take two more cats of your choice."

The old grey cat dipped his head and flicked his tail to Lillyblossom and Windflight.

"Flowerheart," he black deputy continued, "take Shinepelt and hunt on the moors. Rainclaw, take Dustyfur and hunt in the forest."

The addressed cats dipped their heads and gathered together, organising each other. Ravenpaw noted that the two she-cats had been ordered to hunt in the place nearest the camp.

"What about me?" She thought aloud as the clan dispatched.

"We're going round the territory," grumbled a voice behind her.

Ravenpaw looked at her mentor, "okay."

"And we'll take Leafclaw with us."

Inwardly, Ravenpaw groaned. That meant they had to take Scratchpaw with them! Starclan was that apprentice annoying. Her littermate bounded over to her, a scrap of moss in his black patched fur bounced up and down with him. He sneered when he saw his sister.

"Remember, It's a great honour being chosen as the leader's apprentice." Then he smirked and added, "especially if you're a she cat."

Ravenpaw suppressed a growl, why did every tom seem to have the same stupid mentality?

' _Except maybe Shadowpelt and Wolfkit,'_ she added to herself, ' _and possibly Blackpaw.'_

Ravenpaw nodded to her leader respectfully. He didn't look at her back.

"Let's go," the leader rumbled.

The four cats headed out of the camp which was only filled by a few she-cats milling around. Ravenpaw wondered if that was because he trusted the she-cats to keep them safe, or he thought that there were no threats to the camp so he left it warrior-less.

They opened out onto the moor, the long grass was soft on Ravenpaw's pads. Hills and bumps rose from the grassy land along with boulders, some even bigger than the tall boulder!

Scratchpaw's face was lit up, she knew that he had snuck out as a kit before but didn't get very far. They hadn't been punished. Ravenpaw knew that if she was caught sneaking out of camp, then she would be very severely punished. So, she had decided not to risk it and stayed inside camp.

She'd often dreamed of running on the moor and hunting prey and now that could finally come true. Looking around in awe, Ravenpaw heard something. No one else seemed to react to it, so she looked in the direction it came from. She couldn't see anything but grass and stone.

"What's that sound?" She asked her mentor, who looked at her in surprise.

"What sound?" Scratchpaw spat, "you're imagining Ravenpaw."

"I though I heard scratching," she shuffled on her paws.

"Now, now Scratchpaw." Sunstar said calmly, "there's a rabbit burrow under here, you're probably hearing a rabbit scratch underneath our paws right now."

Ravenpaw blinked, proud that she had already done something that Scratchpaw didn't. The black and white tom snorted, avoiding his sister's slightly smug gaze.

"She's probably inherited her father's hearing abilities…" Leafclaw put in.

"Hearing abilities?" said both Scratchpaw and Ravenpaw at the same time.

"You and your father have the largest ears in the clan, it makes his hearing senses extra sensitive."

"Cool." Murmured Scratchpaw, his strop fading into awe.

"Come one," Sunstar started walking again, "we still have to explore the territory."

The other three nodded, following their leader further away from the camp.

"Now," Sunstar began, "we're nearing the ravine. Be very careful around here, it's a long drop."

Sunstar and Leafclaw dropped into a crouch, the two apprentices copied.

They crept closer to an area where the grass thinned out leaving a dryer clearing muddled with rocks and a few stray tufts of bracken. Suddenly, it dropped away on a steep ledge revealing a long drop. The sides were muddled with dirt and stone, some still tumbling down the ravine. Ravenpaw swallowed, looking at the drop made her feel queasy.

"I know this!" Cried Scratchpaw, "the elders said it used to be a river, now it's dried up."

"That's the legend," confirmed his mentor.

"Are there cats down there?" Ravenpaw enquired, seeing two small figures darting around.

"It wouldn't surprise me," sighed Sunstar, "it's a good place for older apprentices to train."

"How do they get down?" Gasped her brother.

"There," Leafclaw nudged his apprentice to look to the right.

Ravenpaw followed his gaze to a place where it was slightly less steep and the edges were line with slate and stone firmly dug into the sides, lined with claw marks.

"Not only is it good climbing practice, but the bottom is flat making for good running training too." Sunstar peered at the unidentifiable apprentice and mentor practicing at the bottom.

"Won't the bottom be rocky?" The black-she cat queried.

"Yes, but so are the moors. Hunters need to have hard pads that aren't constantly getting cut by stone."

"Ah," she nodded in understanding.

"Now, you're too young to go down there today so we'll head over to the Shadeclan border." He gazed over in the direction where the light coloured moor grass seemed to dim.

Once again, they set off. Ravenpaw could feel her paws ache, but the thrill of leaving the camp for the first time overwhelmed any sleepiness. The events of last night still lingered, but bounding through the heather was distracting enough for her.

"Ugh," Scratchpaw wrinkled his nose, "what's that smell?"

"It's Shadeclan," answered his mentor, "their stink is one to remember."

"Sunstar!" A cat padded out from among the tall grass.

"Yellowclaw," the pale gold leader dipped his head in greeting, "have you renewed the markers?"

"Yes," The patrol leader responded, "and so have Shadeclan."

"Good. Go back to camp, see if you can catch anything on the way back."

The patrol of three nodded and set back off in the direction of the camp.

"Now, what do you know about Shadeclan." Sunstar sat down and looked at the two apprentices.

"They hunt at night," informed Ravenpaw.

"They eat toads!" Scratchpaw bounced up and down.

"Their forest is made of pine trees."

"They're the closest to the Moonflower!"

"Good, both of you good." Sunstar looked fairly impressed.

"How do medicine cats speak to Starclan when the Moonflower's in another territory." Asked a puzzled Ravenpaw.

"Medicine cats are allowed to communicate with the Moonflower whenever they please, so are leaders. Enemy patrols aren't allowed to stop them, otherwise Starclan would be angry!"

"Do Starclan like Shadeclan better?" Scratchpaw looked at the pine trees in the other clan's territory. "They are closest to them…"

"Starclan favours no clan, but we are the ones closest to them."

"Is it because we sleep under the stars?" Ravenpaw flicked her tail.

"Yes," Sunstar looked pleased with the two of them. "Now, we'll head to the fireclan border."

Ravenpaw wasn't sure of what to think of her mentor, why had he taken a she-cat as an apprentice? What was he talking about with Greenflight in the medicine den? Though, even though she had suspicions about him, she couldn't deny the wisdom he had from being leader.

After they had gone to the Fireclan border without meeting any patrols, the two mentors took their apprentices into the forest and set them a task.

"It's nearly sunhigh, and we want to test what you know." Sunstar commanded.

"What?" Asked Scratchpaw curiously.

"Your hunting skills, the forest is always the best place to start. Out on the moors it involves a lot more patience and endurance but in here it's all about stealth."

"But you haven't taught us anything!" Complained the black and white apprentice.

"Now go," Leafclaw ignored his comment.

The two mentors stalked off, probably to watch them from a hidden position. Scratchpaw barged past Ravenpaw.

"Get outta my way she-cat!" He hissed.

Ravenpaw bit back a snarky comment.

She watched as he vanished into the forest before deciding what to do.

' _I need to hunt in the darker parts of the forest,'_ she thought.

She padded to a thicker shrubbery, careful not to get any thorns stuck in her fur. She emerged into a shadowy clearing, the only hint of light coming from a gap between the thick branches where the sunlight had filtered through.

There was a rustle, she immediately pricked up her ears. She dropped into a crouch she remembered being shown when Doeeyes was still an apprentice. A mouse, she vaguely recalled Flamepaw boasting to Duskpaw on how he caught his first mouse.

Her belly was just above the forest floor and her tail stuck upwards so it didn't brush against the ground. Keeping her pawsteps light, she thanked Starclan she was still down wind.

One creep. The dumb mouse didn't hear her. How easy would this be?

Another step. It was just within reach.

Another step and…

Crunch!

She had missed the leaf right under her paw! She silently cursed to herself before leaping at the mouse but it slipped from underneath her claws and back in it's burrow.

Ravenpaw clawed the ground, how embarrassing! She turned to go to another part of the woods considering all the prey here was probably frightened off. After a few moments of slow plodding, she arrived in another clearing. This one was lighter but it didn't matter. A white rabbit sat right in the middle.

Without hesitating, she leapt forward. The rabbit noticed her and darted away, too slow!

Ravenpaw gripped it's small tail tightly, it pulled to get away. Quickly, Ravenpaw attempted to bite at the neck but the rabbit turned its paws and swiped at her. Panicking, she let go and the rabbit sprinted off.

' _Not so fast!'_ she thought, racing after the white creature.

She jumped over the brambles and thorns in her path, not taking her eyes off the rabbit until finally. She pounced directly on top of it and gave it the killing bite without a moment's hesitation. Panting heavily, she flopped down exhaustion finally overcoming her.

"You caught a rabbit!" Spat a voice behind her!

"Yes Scratchpaw, I did." Ravenpaw forced down a growl.

"I am not going to let a she-cat show me up!" Scratchpaw snarled at no one in particular.

Ravenpaw swirled around to see the black and white apprentice had a mouse dangling in his jaws, frustration was evident in his blue eyes.

"Just you wait Ravenpaw! I will-"

"Good work you two!" The two mentors padded out of the bushes.

"Though your mouse catching could do with a little work," Sunstar added.

Ravenpaw nodded, but her heart was distracted.

' _Why does every tom seem to have it out for me?'_

* * *

By the time the group returned to camp it was past sun high and the fresh kill pile was stocked up high. Ravenpaw's belly roared, she hadn't eaten since yesterday and was beginning to feel the hunger claw at her stomach.

"Take your rabbit to the elders and see if they want it. Take something for yourself too."

Ravenpaw dipped her head to her mentor and walked towards the small grassy cave, accidently stepping into the small pond outside of it. Groaning at her now wet paw, she headed in.

"Ravenkit!" A female voice purred.

"Don't be mouse brained Foxpaw," Riverswipe twitched his whiskers, "it's Ravenpaw now."

Ravenpaw looked at the old ginger she cat who was smiling at her. Everytime she saw her, she couldn't help but be relieved that wasn't her. Foxpaw had never been chosen as a mate, so she had never earnt her warrior name. Ravenpaw didn't want a mate, but she did want to be a warrior.

' _You can never be a warrior!'_ Her more grounded thoughts told her. ' _You'll always just be a mated she-cat.'_

"I brought you guys a rabbit…" The black apprentice placed it on the floor.

"Ah! Did you catch that yourself," purred Foxpaw. She continued when Ravenpaw nodded. "I remember my first catch."

"Foxpaw! You're so forgetful these days, you already told Ravenpaw this story."

Ravenpaw dipped her head to the two arguing elders and pushed her way out of the fern covered entrance.

She picked up a small vole from the fresh kill pile and curled up outside her den.

"Have you seen Stonepaw?" Scratchpaw asked.

"No," she replied, "he was on the Fireclan patrol."

"So they're not back yet."

"No" Ravenpaw gave him a long look, "they're not."

"I swear to Starclan, if he got in a fight with Fireclan whilst I was getting shown up by my sister I'm going to kill him."

The black she-cat dug her claws into the vole's fur, tugging her glare away from her brother when the entrance rustled.

"Look they're back, see."

Scratchpaw's jaw twitched but didn't say anything about her dismissive tone.

"Sunstar!" Cried Icefrost.

"What took you so long to come back?" Growled the Breezeclan leader.

"Stonepaw decided it would be a good idea to challenge a Fireclan apprentice to a battle."

"Was there a fight?"

"Only a few claws were flashed between the two. The other apprentice seemed fine, but he was less so..."

"It was a she-cat apprentice!" Yelled Blackpaw from the back of the patrol followed by laughter.

Stonepaw looked very uncomfortable to have the entire clan's eyes on him. His grey tabby fur was disheveled but he had a very visible scratch on his face. Ravenpaw stifled a purr of amusement. Scratchpaw was almost in a lopsided battle stance, Ravenpaw guessed he was ready to defend his brother.

"Take him to Greenflight, we'll discuss this later Stonepaw."

The grey apprentice dipped his head and quickly ran off to the medicine cat den, ignoring the snickers of his clanmates. Scratchpaw followed close behind.

Duskpaw exited the nursery, looking puzzled as he noticed the whole clan giggling at something. He shook his head and grabbed a mouse of the fresh kill pile before spotting Ravenpaw.

"What'd I miss?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"Apparently, Stonepaw lost a fight with a she-cat apprentice."

"Yikes," the brown tom muttered, "sucks for him."

"He's got bees in his brain, trying to start a fight with an apprentice on the first day of his training."

"I may not know Stonepaw as well as you, but everyone in the clan knows he easily provoked."

"That Fireclan cat probably told him that he has an ugly nose or something!"

"She'd only be telling the truth."

Ravenpaw and Duskpaw chuckled. Ravenpaw had always liked Duskpaw, there was an aura of peace around him. His brown fur was dotted with paler markings and his amber eyes glinted in the shining sun.

"Yeah ma! I caught a massive rabbit, I'd show you it but I gave it to the elders!" Scratchpaw's bragging was purposefully loud enough to reach Ravenpaw's ears.

"I wish Scratchpaw had got clawed instead," she hissed lowly, "at least Stonepaw doesn't lie."

"What's Scratchpaw done now?" Asked the older apprentice.

"Bragging about a catch that wasn't even his, it was mine."

"Ignore him, I think any she-cat would be twice as good at hunting than him." Duskpaw took another mouthful, "I think most she-cats are better than some of the toms in this clan to be fair."

To Duskpaw, that was probably just a statement. However, to Ravenpaw, it meant a whole lot more.

* * *

Ravenpaw settled down, she was exhausted from her day. Scratchpaw had been at her throat in insults and no one had really been by her side to stick up for her. So she had just taken them all in and tried to ignore the honesty is some.

"So desperate to become a warrior? You're just a she-cat Ravenpaw." He would taunt.

' _Just a she cat? I'll show them!'_ she yawned, ' _But not right now.'_

The moon hung in the air, casting a silver light on Ravenpaw's fur as she drifted off into sleep…

Suddenly, she felt weird. She was awake and raring to go when she was only tired a minute a go. Blinking open her eyes, she noticed she wasn't in her den. The ground sparkled cleanly underneath her and the stars twinkled brightly in the sky. This had to be a dream. Four large boulders stood in front of her, it was vaguely recognisable.

"Oh look," a voice remarked behind her, "it's four boulders."

Four boulders! Of course, that was the gathering place. Wait, who was that behind her.

"Duskpaw, why are you in my dream."

The brown tom looked equally as surprised, "what are you doing in _my_ dream?"

Panic suddenly flashed on Ravenpaw's face. "Flowerheart once told me that if you have a dream with a tom in it then that means you belong to together."

Duskpaw blinked, "well I-"

"Look," she cut him off, "I don't like you like that."

"Well neither do I," he replied honestly.

"So is this you?" Ravenpaw began cautiously. "Like the real you? Not the dream you?"

"Yep, this is me."

"So what are you doing in my dream?" Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know," he replied simply.

The black apprentice watched as Duskpaw padded forward and scrambled up one of the boulders. She followed him, though she couldn't get up onto the boulder as smoothly.

"Are we in Starclan?" Asked Duskpaw, Ravenpaw blinked her green eyes at him.

"Starclan? No, we're not dead!" Insisted Ravenpaw.

"Look at the stars," He flicked his tail upward, "they're moving…"

"They're what?" Ravenpaw looked up, "oh…"

There was really no way to describe it. The sky, a dark purple colour, was dotted with more stars than trees in the forest. The stars seemed to grow bigger and bigger, like they were coming closer.

Suddenly, a form emerged in front of them. A cat who was nearly see through sat before them with white fur dotted with tiny stars. Their eyes were a light blue that twinkled in the moon bathed clearing.

"Are you a Starclan cat?" Duskpaw asked.

"Yes, my name is Applepaw."

"Applepaw?" Ravenpaw thought the name sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't put her claw on it.

"Many moons ago, a leader named Amberstar ruled."

"We know the story of Amberstar," Duskpaw flicked an ear, "the elders told us how she started a war over the death of her two kits."

"Yes that is what they tell you."

"You're her daughter, aren't you?" Ravenpaw looked at the cat.

"Why are you speaking to us? We're just two apprentices." The browned apprentice questioned.

"It's time for a change in the clans," Applepaw started, " _the frost will settle after the rising sun sets."_

"That's what Swirlpaw said to me yesterday!"

"That's what Greenflight told me…" Duskpaw looked confused.

"Two apprentices from each of the other clans have received this prophecy too," Applepaw stated. "You must find them and bring change to all of us."

"Why apprentices?"

"You all are the new generation, you see the faults in the code."

"How do we bring change?" Duskpaw continued to question, "it's not like our leaders care what we say!"

"Show them the truth." Suddenly it wasn't Applepaw speaking, it was all of Starclan. "Find Amberstar, find the answers."

"Answers to what?" Ravenpaw cried desperately, "we don't know where to look!"

"Find the other cats, find Amberstar!"

"Wait-" but suddenly she woke up.

Darkness surrounded the den, the moon covered by a dark grey cloud. Sighing, Ravenpaw looked around the clearing to see another cat moving.

Duskpaw had his head lifted up and moving pointedly around the camp.

Bewildered, Ravenpaw shook her head. ' _Was that really just dream?'_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Ravenpaw stifled a yawn, she watched a white cloud drift slowly over the moors as another sunny down shone down on the territory. Leaf bare was well and truly over now, much to the whole of Breezeclan's relief.

Duskpaw had gone on the dawn patrol, so Ravenpaw didn't get a chance to speak with him about what had happened. Instead, she was sat a little way outside the camp next to Flamepaw, much to her displeasure. The ginger tom was sitting next to his mentor, who just happened to be the deputy _and_ her father.

"Okay Flamepaw." Sunstar commanded the apprentice, "how do you catch a rabbit?"

"Well," the smug tom started, "you have to make sure your downwind from it."

"Good," Sunstar looked at the tom's mentor.

"Then you have to make sure you're not making any sounds, rabbits have really good hearing."

"Then what?"

"You have to make sure you leap on it quickly so the rabbit doesn't get away."

"Good," purred his black mentor.

Ravenpaw's muzzle twitched in annoyance but she didn't say anything.

"Now, Ravenpaw." Sunstar turned to her, "what about hunting mice?"

"Uhm," she thought about it, "you have to make sure your pawsteps are light because a mouse can feel them."

"Very good," Shadowpelt nodded.

"Show me, both of you." Sunstar demanded.

Flamepaw instantly dropped to his haunches to show off to his mentor. Ravenpaw had to think about it before going into the crouch slower and making sure she was light on her paws.

"Make sure your tail is pointing upwards Ravenpaw," Sunstar commented.

She complied and managed to squeeze a compliment out of Sunstar.

"Come on," her mentor beckoned, "we'll split up and go hunting."

The black apprentice nodded, glad to be getting away from the show off ginger tom who was bragging to his mentor about the hare he'd caught. Shadowpelt was listening but not really registering any of the apprentice's words as he looked at him with green eyes that looked a million miles away.

"Where are they going to hunt?" Ravenpaw turned to her mentor as the two padded away.

"They're going to the forest, we'll head further into the moors."

Ravenpaw nodded, following her mentor until neither Shadowpelt or Flamepaw were in sight. She sniffed the air.

"I can smell hare!" She gasped quietly.

"So can I," her mentor confirmed.

Ravenpaw's eyes scanned the moors, searching for a sign of the fast moving prey over the moors. Her eyes locked onto a large browned bob in the distance.

"There!" She exclaimed.

"Good, now see if you can catch it."

The black furred she cat unsheathed her claws, locking her leaf coloured gaze with the brown hare. The stupid creature didn't even hear them! Silently thanking Starclan she was downwind from it, she began to walk quietly towards it. Still it didn't react. Another step closer and it's ears pricked. Ravenpaw braced herself for a sprint when the large rabbit got on two paws and sniffed the air. One final step…

The hare heard her and Ravenpaw didn't hesitate to bolt after it. She let her paws hit the grass with such strength to let her strides lengthen out. The hare was losing it's quick burst of speed and slowing down enough just reach her claw. Leaping forward, Ravenpaw dived down onto her prey.

Her head connected to the ground followed by the rest of her body that only pushed her further into the dirt. Sneezing, she looked up to see a very serious looking Sunstar.

"Go after it," he ordered.

Ravenpaw looked at the dark burrow the hare had gone down.

"But-"

"Now," the leader growled, "I'll be right after you."

Swallowing, Ravenpaw let out a small 'okay.'

With one pawstep, she was surprised to see how firm the soil was underfoot and how the roof of the entrance did not spill as her flank brushed against it. Confident of her safety, she slithered down the hole. Light spilled in from the entrance, it was wider and deeper than she originally expected. Suddenly the light vanished and stones and dirt spilt past her paws.

Looking back up, Ravenpaw noticed that entrance had vanished leaving her trapped in the tunnel.

"Ravenpaw?" A muffled Sunstar called, "are you okay?"

"Uh.. yeah." She replied, bewildered.

"The entrance collapsed in on itself, try to find another exit. I cant dig through all this rubble!"

"Uh okay…" Ravenpaw struggled to stay calm.

How could the roof collapse? It was had seemed strong enough when she crashed head first into it.

' _Did Sunstar try to kill me?'_ She thought, ' _why would he?'_

A thought came to her. What if he knew about he prophecy? That would explain why he had made her his apprentice, but why would he want to kill her over a prophecy from Starclan?

Shaking her head, she paused to sniff the air. The scent of hare was still strong, though it was mixed with another scent she couldn't identify. Guessing that this was the hare's burrow, Ravenpaw followed it scent hoping it would lead her to the exit.

It was pitch black, Ravenpaw pawed her way through the tunnel. The darkness made it hard to navigate and she was constantly crashing into walls. Though she couldn't tell how long she'd been walking for, the scent of the hare grew stronger. That strange one also followed the prey's one too, it was just as fresh.

The black apprentice was quickly becoming tired of the darkness and her paws grew tired.

' _Rustle'_

Something moved, causing Ravenpaw to jump. Must've been the hare, guess it wasn't leading her to an entrance after all. Sighing, she started to continue on her path again. She rounded a corner, a small hole above her shone sunlight down into the tunnel and Ravenpaw saw that she wasn't that deep down afterall. She was tempted to dig upwards, but the ceiling was surprisingly high and she was scared that she might just bring down a bunch of suffocating dirt on her head.

' _Rustle'_

There was that sound again! Ravenpaw swiveled around to see where it came from, only to discover it wasn't the hare. A massive ginger creature stood before her, it's white muzzled lips drawn back in an ugly snarl. It wasn't fully visible in the very little light, but Ravenpaw could just about make out it's massive claws. Fox!

Swallowing, she took a step back. How could she fight a fox? She hadn't even been apprenticed for a moon! Thinking quick, Ravenpaw darted off. She had to get out out of this tunnel! It was obviously the fox's burrow, meaning she had a very small chance of winning.

The yapping followed her as she darted from left to right to confuse it. Panicking, she paused when a bright light suddenly blinded her. Bad move. The fox leapt onto her, raking it's claws down her flank. Yowling with pain, she turned and gave it a good scratch on the muzzle. Momentarily dazed, she got up and ignored the pain in her wounds.

Sprinting, she felt herself fall to the floor as she tripped over something. The 'something' squirmed. The hare? She instinctively clamped down on it's neck, killing it instantly. Cursing herself for wasting her time, she ran to where the light came from. Wait! She couldn't lead a fox straight to camp. No time to think.

She emerged in the Breezeclan forest, the fox followed her. She didn't have a choice now. Dropping the rabbit, she turned to face her attacker.

' _Starclan! Don't let me die here!'_

She attempted to swipe her claws at it, but it seemed to hit her twice as hard every blow. Wincing, she fell back in defeat.

"Hey!" A new voice called.

A blur of white fur landed on top of the fox which yowled in pain. Ravenpaw leapt back up to help the newcomer, suddenly feeling energy flow back within her. Together, the two managed to weaken the fox back into the entrance of the burrow.

"I have an idea!" Exclaimed Ravenpaw.

The newcomer looked at her expectantly.

She signalled with her tail to continued fighting whilst she pounce on top of the entrance to the burrow. Sure enough, the dirt and stone dropped right on top of the fox burying it in it's own home. Gasping for breath, the two cats slumped to the ground.

"Why were you chasing a fox in it's burrow?" The cat asked.

Ravenpaw looked at them, it was a she-cat. Her fur was white aside from a few black and grey splotches on it's body. Her eyes shone a grey-blue colour from the filtered light coming through the branches.

A strange scent clung to her fur, it was of oak. Fireclan?

"I wasn't," Ravenpaw grumbled, "I was chasing a hare then my mentor tried to kill me by trapping me in here!"

"Why would she do that?"

"Why would _he_ do that," she corrected. "And my answer is 'I don't know.'"

The black and white she cat blinked. "I know I crossed the border by the way, but it's only over there and I saw you needed my help."

"Thanks," Ravenpaw nodded, "are you a Fireclan apprentice?"

"Obviously, mouse brain!"

Ignoring the cat's attitude, she continued. "Do you know the she-cat who managed to claw my brother yesterday,"

"The grey tabby one?"

Ravenpaw nodded.

The she-cat suddenly purred with laughter. "Starclan do I! It was me!"

"Thanks," Ravenpaw chuckled with her, "he deserved it."

"I know, he kept saying that I was a fox hearted Fireclan cat. I showed him though."

"He looked very embarrassed back in camp."

The two started laughing again before Ravenpaw stood up.

Quickly, the apprentice said something that caused her to freeze. "Do you know about a prophecy?"

Ravenpaw's leaf green eyes widened as they met her blue ones. For a few moments neither said anything.

' _I never knew I'd be so quick at finding one of the other cats…'_

The black and white Fireclan cat looked like she regretted her words. "No just ignore that."

"You're the Fireclan cat?" Ravenpaw burst out, energised by this new reveal.

"So you did get!" The cat looked just as excited as the black apprentice felt, "I didn't think it would be this easy."

"Who's the other cat in your clan?"

"A tom named Sightpaw," She answered, "what about yours?"

"Duskpaw, also a tom."

"Are you going to the gathering?" The she-cat asked, "we could talk more then. Plus we could find out who are the cats from the other clans…"

"Good idea," Ravenpaw nodded firmly. "I should probably head back now, get these treated." She pointed at her multiple injuries across her flank.

"Agreed," the fireclan cat nodded but before Ravenpaw could walk away she shouted, "I never got your name!"

"Ravenpaw!"

"Cool, my name's Swiftpaw!"

Ravenpaw nodded in acknowledgment and watched as she vanished back into her own territory. When Swiftpaw was out of sight, she picked up her hare that she had still managed to carry out with her and padded back to camp.

* * *

It was way past sun high when she returned, the sky was even growing more and more orange as the sun began to set. On her journey home she had managed to catch a whiff on a hunting patrol, but other than that she had got back to camp undisturbed. It had been a slow walk, her paws ached as she continued to limp with every step.

Exhausted, she stumbled through the entrance only to see everyone gathered around the high rock.

"She hasn't come back, it was probably a fox burrow!" Stated Yellowclaw.

"She couldn't survive a fox attack!" Said a panicked Starlingfeather.

"What is she's dead?" Cried Swirlpaw

"That would be a shame." Came the less sympathetic voice of Owlfeather.

Groaning at her wounds, she scowled at the clan's lack of faith in her. Then again, Sunstar had probably made up some story to clear up his tracks.

"Calm down everyone!" Their leader's voice boomed around the clearing, "Ravenpaw didn't know it was a fox burrow… I tried to warn her when I scented it but it was too late."

' _I'm not dead!'_ She wanted to yowl, but knew that the punishment for interrupting a clan leader would be unbearable.

So she sauntered to the crowd, nervously hoping someone saw her.

Her eyes locked with Shadowpelt, who was sat like a rock by Sunstar's side on tall boulder.

"She's back!" He yowled when he recognised her black pelt.

She felt herself suddenly swarmed by the clan, panic swept her.

"Did you see a fox?" Hawkkit jumped up and down.

"Did you kill it?" Asked Brambleheart.

"Did you catch that hare or did the fox?" Flamepaw hissed.

"I caught it!" She shot back, eyes connecting with Sunstar.

' _I'm onto you,'_ she silently growled as his eyes stared at her emotionless.

"Starclan, Ravenpaw!" It was Swirlpaw this time, "everyone make room, she's very injured."

Greenflight nodded as a path cleared for her, "yes, into the den."

Gladly, she complied and followed the two medicine cats into the den. They set her down in the nest and quickly got to work on her wounds.

"You got very luck Ravenpaw," remarked Greenflight.

"Doesn't feel like it," she groaned as Swirlpaw applied more herbs to her wounds.

"How did you kill it?" She let out in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm not sure if I did, I crushed it using the tunnel exit but…" She trailed off, leaving out the part about Swiftpaw.

"I'll ask Shadowpelt to send a patrol to investigate it later."

The two cats worked on her for a bit, Ravenpaw watched as their paws worked quicker than she could see. Her lips were dry and her stomach grumbled, but she didn't dare try to make their job harder.

However, Greenflight seemed to catch onto this. He beckoned over Swirlpaw who was counting cobwebs to see how many they'd used up.

"Get some fresh kill for Ravenpaw," he ordered and the cream she-cat raced out of the den. "I'll be checking the herbs, if your wounds start bleeding just call me."

Ravenpaw nodded, weariness pressing down on her.

"Fox?" she heard the faint scoff of Scratchpaw, "sure… I bet it was just that hare she caught!"

"Yeah!" Encouraged Stonepaw.

"I don't know guys." Blackpaw joined in, "I doubt a hare could do those kinds of scratches."

Stone paw and Scratchpaw laughed. "Stop being such a she cat sympathiser Blackpaw! You know they're so stupid and weak compared to us, like Ravenpaw could actually take on a fox."

Ravenpaw scraped the ground, willing herself to get up and claw Scratchpaw's face like Swiftpaw did to Stonepaw. But she didn't, instead the black apprentice watched as Swirlpaw carried a mouse to her.

"Greenflight thinks you'll be better by tomorrow, for the gathering."

Her heart leapt at the thought of seeing Swiftpaw again, then she did a double take wondering why she longed to see the Fireclan she-cat again.

Thanking her friend, she chewed down on the mouse savouring the taste. She couldn't wait to tell Duskpaw about the advancement in the prophecy. But her heart prickled when she looked outside to see the faint figure of a tan coloured tom on tall boulder.

Had Sunstar really tried to kill her? If so, why?

* * *

 **A/N: This one's a bit shorter, but we have the gathering next chapter soooooo….**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Ravenpaw stretched, letting the rising sun shine on her back. Overnight, her wounds had almost healed and were at the point where she could walk around and only feel a slight twinge. Now that it was morning, she was hoping to get a chance to speak to Duskpaw but the tom had got sent out on a hunting patrol.

So she was pacing outside the apprentice's den, ignoring Greenflight's advice of getting more rest before the gathering. Mainly, she was relieved that her wounds didn't prevent her from going to the gathering.

"Will you be quiet?" Muttered Blackpaw, rolling over in his nest. "I just got back from a dawn patrol and I need my rest!"

Snorting, Ravenpaw ignored her brother's moans.

"Plus, didn't Greenflight tell you to rest your wounds?" The tom lifted his head slightly.

"They're fine," she muttered, "can't sleep anyway."

"Whatever," Blackpaw yawned, "wake me up at sun high."

Ravenpaw rolled her eyes at the tom and his laziness but didn't disturb him. She glanced around the clearing, only one patrol had returned so far so the camp was still fairly empty. Ravenpaw and Blackpaw were the only two apprentices in camp and only three other warriors were sitting around.

Doeyes was in deep conversation with Starlingfeather as Hawkkit battered his sister's ears with unsheathed claws. No one attempted to stop him. Sighing, Ravenpaw turned back into the den. Her nest was at the entrance, inside with a bit sticking outside. Considering how warm the past two nights had been it didn't bother her as much.

She curled up in her nest, ready to get a bit of sleep. Her paws craved to be out on the moors, she knew better than to go against a medicine cat's advice. Her mind was focused on yesterday's events and everything had slowly pieced together in her mind. She vaguely remembered Sunstar and Greenflight arguing in the medicine den before her apprentice ceremony. Though she wasn't sure what it was about, she had a feeling it had to do with the prophecy.

Though she wasn't sure how long she drifted off for, the Shadeclan border patrol had returned and Duskpaw was practically bounding towards her. Blinking, she looked up at her friend and looked around at the patrol. Wolfpaw and his mentor seemed to be in deep conversation about something, she turned to Duskpaw.

"Hey." She muttered quietly, not wanting to wake Blackpaw, "I got good news and bad news."

"Is it about the prophecy?"

Ravenpaw nodded her black head in confirmation. "Which news do you want first?"

"Bad?" Duskpaw narrowed his amber eyes, confused.

Ravenpaw glanced over her shoulder, Blackpaw was still asleep. "Okay… Sunstar knows about the prophecy?"

"What? How?" He questioned.

"I overheard him and Greenflight talking about it the medicine cat den. They seemed to think that we'd betray our own clan!"

"Why would they think that? Is that really the bad news?" Duskpaw looked thoughtful, "I'm just thinking that the whole idea is that they want us to change the code. Maybe Sunstar thinks that we're betraying the clan if we do so."

"Maybe," Ravenpaw shrugged, "and I think he tried to kill you."

"He tried to what?" Duskpaw yowled loudly, turning a few heads in their direction.

"Shut up!" Groaned Blackpaw, disturbed from his sleep.

"Sorry," the brown apprentice apologised and then dropped to a whisper. "What do you mean he tried to kill you?"

"Yesterday, in the burrow!" Hissed Ravenpaw, "he knew it was a fox burrow! He could scent it, but I didn't know what fox smelt like so he told me to go after the hare in their!"

"How can you be sure he knew about the fox?"

"Well, when I went in everything was stable and you know, not collapsing in on itself. But then, all of a sudden, the entrance closed up and he claimed he couldn't dig through it. Then, instead of telling me to wait so he could get a patrol to dig me out, he told me to go further in and look for another exit!"

The brown tabby apprentice looked almost ready to argue before sighing. "You're right that is suspicious, what's the good news?"

Ravenpaw swiveled around, just to double check that no one was truly listening.

"Well, I didn't fight the fox by myself." She muttered. "A Fireclan apprentice helped."

"What does that have to with the prophecy?" Duskpaw spat before his eyes widened in realisation.

"Her name was Swiftpaw, she asked me if I was part of the prophecy and I told her yes, of course. Then I told her about you and she mentioned another tom in her clan, Sightpaw or something."

"You found the cats from Fireclan!" Duskpaw said in an excited whisper, "that means we only have to find the cats from Shadeclan and Streamclan!" He said this as if it was news to Ravenpaw who just flicked an ear.

"We've got the gathering tonight, we can just hope that we find the other cats."

"How could we find them though?" Duskpaw looked as though he was thinking up of a plan.

"Starclan knows," groaned Ravenpaw.

"The Fireclan apprentices-"

"Who's a Fireclan apprentice?" Wolfpaw jumped in between the two.

His grey fur was as tangled and seemed to have grown since he left the nursery to become an apprentice. Ravenpaw wondered if her littermate could see the death glare Flowerheart was sending his pelt, she stifled a laugh. Wolfpaw, oblivious to the conversation, had jumped almost directly on top of Blackpaw who gave him a look that meant 'I'll claw your fur if you don't get off of me.'

"Sorry," Wolfpaw apologised, rejoining his sister and denmate. "Anyway, why are we talking about Fireclan?"

Duskpaw looked panicked but Ravenpaw was quick to the lie.

"Oh, we were just talking about that one apprentice who clawed Stonepaw." She covered up quickly.

Wolfpaw opened his mouth but was cut off by a yowl.

"Wolfpaw! Blackpaw!" Called Fallenheart who was sat next to Icefrost, "hurry up!"

"Gotta go!" But his farewell was lost in the wind as he scampered off so fast to be by his mentors side that he turned into a large blur of grey fur.

Blackpaw didn't stir, his head tucked underneath his paws. Ravenpaw was tempted to wake him, but decided she couldn't be bothered. She looked back at Duskpaw who had the same apathetic look on his face.

"Blackpaw!" It was Icefrost this time and his apprentice shot right up and anxiously padded over to his mentor, trying to play it off.

"That was quick," Duskpaw remarked as the group walked out of camp.

Ravenpaw scanned the clearing. Robinkit was now chasing after a leaf by herself whilst Hawkkit was in discussion with Brambleheart who Doeeyes seemed to be avoiding. Shadowpelt suddenly exited the leader's den, an angry look on his face.

He called over his own apprentice and Dustyfur, jumping off of the Tall Boulder.

"Guess that's me then," huffed Duskpaw, "seeya."

Ravenpaw flicked her tail at him as he ran off to join his brother who was getting told off by his mentor for climbing up Tall Boulder. Stifling a yawn, she moved to go deeper inside the den.

"You mouse brained she-cat!" The yowl echoed across the clearing.

A cry of pain unmistakably came from Doeeyes as the sharp claws of Brambleheart raked across her muzzle. Ravenpaw swiveled around in time to see the tabby claw his mate. Without hesitating, she took a few steps forward to stop the commotion but a strong paw pinned her head to the floor.

"I'd recommend you stay out of this _Ravenpaw_ ," the voice made her shiver.

"Please get off me Owlfeather," she hissed in pain as claws were unsheathed into her.

"What if don't want to?" His breath tickled her ear.

She tried to slither out of his grip but he kept her firmly pinned.

"You have to, Greenflight doesn't want my wounds to reopen." She desperately fought for an excuse, "I won't try and prevent the fight, I promise!"

With a hesitant grunt, Owlfeather released her and she scrambled up from the dirt.

"Shame about that fox," he looked at her, "I thought we could have a little more fun."

Ravenpaw pressed her ears against her head and tucked in her tail, weakly attempting to stop her pelt from bristling. Digging her claws into the soft ground to prevent herself from accidently clawing the tom's face off, she turned back to watch the scene.

"For once do as I say!" Brambleheart landed another blow, "I'll make sure you're banned from ever getting any fresh kill for the entire moon!"

Hawkkit chuckled but Robinkit whimpered.

"What about her kits?" Squeaked the white bellied kit.

Brambleheart glared at the kit with hard amber eyes. "If _my_ kits are strong, then they'll survive!"

Ravenpaw caught Swirlpaw in the corner of her eye wildly looking for Greenflight to stop the conflict.

"I'm sorry Brambleheart," Doeeyes looked at her paws.

"You say that every time but you _never_ change!" His teeth were clenched now.

"I-I…"

"Stop it with the excuses Doeeyes!" He slashed her again, narrowly missing her eye. "Once those kits are old enough to live on their own, I'll make sure you're dead!"

Ravenpaw swallowed but she heard Owlfeather chuckle darkly beside her.

"That could be you and I one day Ravenpaw," she could feel the dark brown tom look at her.

"B-but you have a mate," she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Owlfeather got back on his paws, stretching his muscles. "What use is a she-cat once her kits are dead?"

Ravenpaw looked back at Starlingfeather, his mate, horrified but couldn't utter any words.

"Have fun Ravenpaw."

Suddenly, the black apprentice had more faith in this prophecy than ever.

* * *

The full moon hung in the air casting a bright silvery light onto the stream which a group of cats were crossing. Ravenpaw unsheathed her claws and leapt upwards, the back of her legs landing in the water. Grimacing, she shook herself and hoped no one saw that little disaster.

Duskpaw jumped alongside her, his gaze fixed on the clump of trees ahead of him.

"Have you ever been to a gathering before?" The younger apprentice asked.

"Once," answered Duskpaw.

"What was it like?"

"Crowded," he gestured to her with his tail, "their are so many cats and so many smells."

"Oh," Ravenpaw walked on a trodden path that went through a clump of trees.

The clan was walking ahead of her, she could hardly make out who they were in the shadows of tall trees. There trunks were thick and the leaves low hanging, it wasn't like any kind of tree she had seen in the forest. Her, Dustpaw, Wolfpaw and Scratchpaw had been the only apprentices allowed to go to the gathering. Flamepaw had managed to get stuck in a tree so his mentor had strongly discouraged him from going. Blackpaw had not been able since he kept falling asleep when he wasn't supposed to and Stonepaw was still recovering from his terrible 'wounds.'

"Do you think Sunstar will mention the fox?" Asked Ravenpaw.

"Probably," the brown apprentice nodded, "he'll have to."

Suddenly, the two of them emerged into a clearing. The moon shone directly down onto the rocky ground, making the stones shine a silver colour. The clearing was surrounded by trees so tall and so thick you couldn't see what lay outside of them. Four large boulders rose from the ground, much bigger than the tall boulder in camp.

Ravenpaw vaguely recognised the area from the dream she'd had with Applepaw. Except it was filled with so many scents it was overwhelming. Pelts flashed past her, she struggled to recognise anyone. Wolfpaw darted out from behind them, Scratchpaw in tow, they sat in a group of apprentices who looked disgruntled by their sudden appearance.

"What does Swiftpaw look like?" Duskpaw muttered into her ear.

"She has white fur with black and grey patches," Ravenpaw replied.

"What about the other one, Sightpaw?"

"I don't know, never got a description."

"Okay, we better start looking then. We'll need all the help we can get to find the other cats."

Ravenpaw nodded, scanning the crowd. Of course, their were a lot of white pelts sticking out everywhere and it was difficult to pull out just one cat.

"Ravenpaw?" A voice behind her made her jump.

The black apprentice looked to see the origin of the voice, relieved to see the Fireclan apprentice standing in front of her. Behind her stood a slightly smaller cat with grey-black fur and blue eyes.

"Swiftpaw!" Ravenpaw greeted the apprentice, "and Sightpaw? I'm guessing."

The she-cat nodded her head and dipped her head to grey-black apprentice.

"This is Sightpaw, he's my brother."

"And this is Duskpaw, he's not my brother."

The two toms dipped their head in greeting and Sightpaw turned to Swiftpaw. "Shadeclan isn't here yet."

"Well it's not moon hight yet so what can you expect?" Duskpaw looked at the sky, stars glittering in his eyes.

Then like that, the two toms fell into a deep conversation about how to find the other cats from the prophecy. Swiftpaw looked at the two in surprise at how quickly they'd hit it off.

"Sightpaw finally met someone with the same mouse-brained ideas of a good time than him." She snorted, blue eyes connecting with Ravenpaw's green ones.

"Why? What does he think does he do for fun?"

"He likes to talk to others about Starclan," Swiftpaw mused, "and he comes up with strategies to fight Streamclan."

Ravenpaw snorted, "I don't know Duskpaw well enough to say."

"Is your brother here?" The white she-cat glanced around, "I'd like to see if I left a scar."

Whiskers twitching, Ravenpaw shook her head. "No, Stonepaw got left at camp for his incompetence. Some of my other brothers are here though…"

"Some?" Swiftpaw looked bewildered, "how many brothers do you have."

"Four."

"Starclan, that must be difficult."

"Some of them are alright," Ravenpaw's gaze flickered to Wolfpaw, "others are really hare-brained."

"Like the one I clawed, didn't you call him Stonepaw?"

"Yeah, but mainly Scratchpaw."

Ravenpaw looked back at her other brother, his black and white pelt shadowed in the night. His face was smug as if he was telling the Streamclan cats he was with a story about defeating a fox. Of course he was, why would anyone believe that a she-cat could take on a fox?

"Looks like a mange-pelt," Swiftpaw had followed her gaze, "I'll claw his eyes out if I ever see the fox heart on a border patrol."

Ravenpaw stifled a laugh, Swiftpaw sure did have her way with words.

"Anyway, what did you tell your clan about the fox?"

"Told them I crushed the tunnel on top of it, did you mention it?"

"Better not to," she shrugged, "they'd get suspicious if I told them I helped a Breezeclan cat."

A yowl rang out across the clearing, Ravenpaw searched for the source. A group o f cats raced out from the branches and dispersed into the clearing as one of them leapt on top of one of the boulders. Three more followed, Sunstar included, and took a seat on their respective boulders.

"I'm guessing that's Foxstar," Swiftpaw whispered in Ravenpaw's ear, "Shadeclan leader."

Ravenpaw blinked up at the ginger tom whose blue eyes raked everyone in the clearing. Below him sat a pale brown tom who was looking slightly fed up, probably the deputy.

"Is that Ashstar?" Ravenpaw gestured to the large grey tom, "the Fireclan leader?"

"Yep," Swiftpaw nodded in confirmation. "And that's his deputy, the tabby."

"There's Sunstar," Ravenpaw glared daggers at the tom on top of the boulder, "my mentor."

"Mentor? Leaders mentor she-cats now?"

"We think it's just a one off thing, he might know about the prophecy."

"You said he was trying to kill you? Why would he try to kill someone who _Starclan_ said was part of a prophecy!"

"Who knows? Maybe he doesn't like the prophecy."

Swiftpaw sighed, her paws restless. "Whose the deputy?"

"Him, " Ravenpaw flicked her tail at the black tom, "Shadowpelt."

"No offense," Swiftpaw started, "but he looks exactly like you."

"He's my father," replied the green eyed apprentice, "but he's less of a mouse brain than most of the toms in my clan."

"I can certainly see the resemblance," the blue eyed apprentice snorted.

Ravenpaw flicked an ear at her but Swiftpaw nudged her gently. Ravenpaw couldn't help but feel her face get heated up, why was she acting so weird around this she-cat? Shuffling her paws, she turned to the leaders.

"I'll go first," Foxstar growled, "our medicine cat has a new apprentice. Silencepaw!"

A small grey tom looked around happily, his pale green eyes ecstatic as all four clans cheered his name.

"We have also named two new warriors, Frogclaw and Mintpelt!" Two warriors puffed out their chests proudly. "Other than that, prey is plentiful and we have more kits than ever in the nursery." Foxstar dipped his head to a pale ginger she-cat, "Sandstar."

"Streamclan has been fed well recently, there have been no sign of of two legs on our territory and we have named a new apprentice. Softpaw!"

A cream she-cat looked around as everyone chanted her name out loud. Ravenpaw noticed a light grey tom scanning the crowd with intent blue eyes.

' _I wonder if they're part of the prophecy?'_ She thought to herself.

Her gaze connected with Swiftpaw who looked like she was thinking the same thing.

"We'll check them out after the gathering," Ravenpaw heard Sightpaw mutter to Duskpaw.

"Fireclan will go next," Ashstar announced, "just less than a moon ago we named two new apprentices. Swiftpaw and Sightpaw!"

Ravenpaw swore she called Swiftpaw's name the loudest as the two of them looked proudly around at everyone. Swiftpaw blinked her bright blue-grey eyes as her fur shone in the moonlight. Ravenpaw was surprised that she felt just as proud as Swiftpaw as she did for herself, she'd only met this she-cat yesterday!

"We also have named a new warrior, Oakfur!"

Ravenpaw didn't chant his name but watched as the newly named chestnut tom talked to some other tom cats who all sniggered at something she couldn't hear.

"He's a snake heart," she heard Swiftpaw growl behind her.

Looking at the tom, Ravenpaw couldn't help but be reminded of Owlfeather with every arrogant move the tom made.

"Finally, Breezeclan." Sunstar stepped up, "we have recently named _five_ new apprentices."

"That must be Flowerheart's litter," she heard a queen near her giggle.

"Wolfpaw, Blackpaw, Scratchpaw, Stonepaw and Ravenpaw!" Her leader called out.

"Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!" Swiftpaw's and Duskpaw's cheered rose above all the others, but Sightpaw wasn't far behind.

Looking at the she-cat, Ravenpaw felt that same feeling warm come over her again but she fought to ignore it.

"Other than that, prey is plentiful in Breezeclan and we have a queen expecting kits."

Then, just like that, the gathering was over. Cats began to rejoin back with their own clans whilst some finished talking and sharing tongues with each other.

"Quick," hissed Swiftpaw, "while we still have time!"

The other three apprentice nodded and made their way over to where they saw the Streamclan apprentices. Softpaw was talking with the light grey tom who had his gaze fixed on her intently.

"Come on Pepplepaw! They have to be here somewhere!" Softpaw muttered quietly, "Starclan told us to find them."

Sightpaw's gaze connected with Duskpaw's, they'd overheard what they were saying too.

"It may not be that hard," looked like Pepplepaw had spotted the group.

"Fireclan, come on!"

"Breezeclan, hurry up!"

Pepplepaw mouthed something, just exaggerated enough for her to catch. "Meet here in a quarter moon's time!"

The other four cats nodded and raced off to be with their clans but before she could leave, Ravenpaw stopped Swiftpaw.

"So you'll be here, right?"

"Of course," Swiftpaw meowed, "why would I miss something as important as this?"

"I was just checking…" Ravenpaw trailed off, wondering if the she-cat got the same feeling as her.

But Swiftpaw's blue eyes betrayed nothing.

"I- uh, gotta go then."

"Seeya," Swiftpaw brushed her tail on Ravenpaw's flank and raced off to catch up with her brother.

As Ravenpaw walked back to her own clan, she couldn't help but feel disappointment creep along her spine. Why was she so desperate to see Swiftpaw again? She was only a Fireclan apprentice after all.

With an elongated sigh, she followed her clan mates into the bushes.

* * *

 **A/N: That chapter was really gay but I am not going to apologise for it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"And what's this one?" Swiftpaw pointed to the floor.

The berries were a luscious red colour, piled together in a small mound. They were small, round and made Ravenpaw's empty stomach growl.

"Uhm, juniper berries?" Ravenpaw guessed, tapping one of the berries with her claw.

"No, no, no Ravenpaw!" Swirlpaw sighed, "this is the second time we've been through this. Juniper berries are blue and they're used to give cats strengthen, these are death berries and are used to kill."

"They look similar," the apprentice shrugged.

Swirlpaw gave her a long look, "they really don't."

"This is stupid anyway," Ravenpaw yawned. "We already have two medicine cats, why do you need to teach me about these weird herbs anyway?"

"They aren't weird herbs, these could save your life one day." The cream apprentice pointed out. "And you know Sunstar wants every she-cat apprentice to learn what each herb does, just in case."

"So he basically just wants she-cats to become medicine cats that can have mates?" Ravenpaw scoffed, "that's mouse brained!"

"Mouse brained? Since when are herbs mouse brained?" Swirlpaw looked offended.

"Not herbs, just Sunstar."

"Careful Ravenpaw," Greenflight padded into the den, "Sunstar won't like it if he catches you saying things like that."

"Sunstar doesn't like me anyway," she lashed her tail and then added in a mutter "just because I'm she-cat doesn't make me oblivious to how others feel about me."

Either The green eyed medicine cat didn't hear Ravenpaw or didn't care enough to react to what she'd said. The apprentice knew that what she was saying practically went against everything the clan believed, but she was growing tired of hiding what she felt.

"Run along now Ravenpaw," the medicine cat dismissed her, "you're probably hungry and I don't think you're sought out for herb work."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ravenpaw dipped her head to the two medicine cats and trotted out into the clearing.

The sky was clouding slightly, the blue covered by grey and white fluffs moving in the wind.

"Every tom's eaten," Shadowpelt padded up to her, "you can go eat now."

Ravenpaw continued forward, only acknowledging the tom with the flick of an ear, She felt overly frustrated today and she didn't know why. It had been a few days after the gathering, and the quarter moon was tonight. Her and Duskpaw had been discussing the prophecy whenever they got the chance, but everyone in the clan kept pulling them apart. Ravenpaw was constantly shadowed by Sunstar, Shadowpelt, Greenflight and, to add to her annoyance, Flamepaw. Shadowpelt had obviously told his apprentice to keep an eye on her and he had stuck to his job.

Bending down, she moved to pick up a rabbit from the pile until someone barged into her.

"You have to share with me," the snooty voice sneered at her.

"I don't want to Flamepaw," she sighed. "Plus, haven't you already eaten?"

"So what?" The tom growled, "you have to do what a tom says! It's in the code."

Ravenpaw wanted to tell him to take his mouse brained code and shove it up the place where Starclan can't see, but she didn't. Instead, she followed the tom and sat down next to him whilst they took turns biting the rabbit.

The ferns at the entrance to the camp rustled and Dustyfur and his patrol entered, Duskpaw in tow. He saw Flamepaw and Ravenpaw sitting next to each other and gave her a pity smile. Glaring at him back, Ravenpaw stood up and started to walk over to her friend.

"You haven't finished the rabbit," Flamepaw stated.

Ravenpaw felt a growl rumble in her throat. "The the point of sharing is that you leave some for other cats to eat you mouse-brain, you can have the rest."

She trotted off when she felt the ginger apprentice shove into her harshly, knocking her to the floor. No one payed any attention.

"Watch what you say to me you filthy she-cat," Flamepaw unsheathed his claws, "I'm getting really sick of you being in this clan."

Ravenpaw didn't flinch, this wasn't the first time this had happened since the gathering. Her pelt had been cut a few times from the claws of toms, mainly consisting of Flamepaw, Scratchpaw and Owlfeather.

"Cut it out Flamepaw," Duskpaw stepped in front of her. "Just let it be."

The ginger tom looked between the two before letting out a frustrated roar and storming out of the camp.

"Wonder where he's going." Duskpaw pondered calmly.

"Hopefully he's jumping into the ravine," Ravenpaw snarled.

Duskpaw twisted around, his usually relaxed features were contorted into a one of annoyance.

"What is with you lately? You've been acting like a total mouse brain ever since the gathering."

"Try being a she-cat with toms constantly on your back and watching you like a hawk!" Ravenpaw stomped into the den. "You'll never know what that feels like Duskpaw, you know why? You're not me! So stop pretending to act like you know what all my problems are!"

"I'm not acting Ravenpaw!" Duskpaw argued in a lower tone, "I'm trying to keep you safe."

"I don't need you to keep me safe! I don't need you to act like my mate or whatever, just because you're a part of the prophecy too doesn't mean you're any different from the other toms."

"Then you're not different from any other she-cats!" Duskpaw growled, "put up with it until we can get this prophecy sorted because you are one claw away from getting killed by Sunstar. What you're doing and saying in front of toms is breaking the code."

"I'm fed up of this code!"

"So am I but until we can actually make a difference, _put up with it_!" Duskpaw lashed his tail and angrily stormed out of the den, leaving Ravenpaw alone with her ears pressed against her head.

She stood there, watching the entrance of the den. Cats were wandering in and out, she-cats and toms alike. All seemed to be in a fairly decent mood. In the distance she could see Starlingfeather purring whilst sharing a thrush with Doeeyes, the two watching Robinkit tumble around the clearing. Hawkkit was practicing a hunting crouch alongside Scratchpaw and Stonepaw.

Slowly, Ravenpaw began to notice how okay everyone looked. Guilt clawed at her as Duskpaw went over to join Blackpaw. He was only trying to help her keep out of trouble.

"What was that all about?" Wolfpaw padded into the den.

Ravenpaw sighed, "it doesn't matter."

Much to her relief, Wolfpaw seemed to bounce off the subject rather quickly.

"Don't you just hate it?" He sighed, the bounciest in his tone suddenly dissipating.

Ravenpaw followed his pale green eyes to out in the clearing where everyone seemed to be happily chatting.

"Hate what?" Ravenpaw peered after him, not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

"This! Look, you may not think I'm smart but I can notice how she-cats only ever talk to other she-cats because whenever a tom's around one, someone gets hurt!"

Ravenpaw looked again, noticing how the toms kept to one side whilst she-cats kept to the other. She looked back at her brother, trying to read his emotions but his face was turned away from her.

"Who do you blame for that? For getting hurt?"

"I blame the code," he whispered, "I blame the code for twisting every way a tom thinks they can act. I heard a bit of what you and Duskpaw were arguing about, and whilst I may not fully understand what's going on I don't think it's fair to blame every tom in the clan."

Ravenpaw's eyes flickered to Owlfeather carrying a large bird in his jaws with Flamepaw laughing beside him, the angriness in his eyes from earlier was gone.

"What do you mean?" Ravenpaw looked back at her brother who was still turned away from her.

"I mean that these cats were born with code. They were taught to act this way, they were taught the history of the clans and the dark ages. They were taught to think all she-cats are worthless."

"So whose fault is it?"

"I don't know Ravenpaw," the tom twisted back to look at her, "I wonder what a clan would be like where all she-cats were treated equally…."

"I think it'd be a better one," Ravenpaw padded to the entrance and looked at high rock.

"But what if the tales are true about Amberstar? It could always happen again…" Wolfpaw trailed off, deep in thought.

It was a surprise to Ravenpaw, she'd always liked Wolfpaw and his goofy antics but she had never seen him this thoughtful. He was taking into consideration things that Ravenpaw had hardly thought about, what if they succeeded in changing the code and history just repeated itself?

"You know what Wolfpaw," her leaf green eyes met pale ones, "I'm going to find out the truth."

* * *

"I don't care how mad you are at me Duskpaw," Ravenpaw raced after the brown apprentice, "this meeting is too important to not wake me up for!"

"Well I thought you didn't need me," he didn't look at her.

"Duskpaw I'm sorry, okay?" She didn't sound very sincere, "but we need to work together on this."

"But I'm just a tom, why would I understand?"

"Duskpaw!" Her pelt bristled, "I said I'm sorry!"

"You only apologised because Wolfpaw talked to you!" Duskpaw spat, "you're too stubborn to realise these things on you own. Swiftpaw isn't the only other cat in the prophecy, maybe you should pull yourself together, okay?"

"I am trying," Ravenpaw tried to match his stride length.

"Try harder," Duskpaw's eyes darkened, "because I'm fed up of dealing with your mood swings. Not everyone in the clan is trying to kill you!"

Ravenpaw closed her eyes and breathed in for a second, calming herself. Then she dashed ahead of Duskpaw and stopped directly in front of him, her eyes looking up at his.

"I'm sorry, I really am." She sighed, "but if you really want to make things right, then can you just forgive me."

Duskpaw blinked down at her, an unreadable emotion clouding his eyes. "You know what, I'm sorry too. I know it's hard being a she-cat it's just… Please don't take it out on me, I'm only trying to help you."

She rested her tail oh his back, "I won't."

The rest of the walk fell into a comfortable silence as the quarter moon rose higher and higher into the air.

When they had pushed through the clump of trees to reach the gathering place, it was moonhigh and rock were bathed in a silver light.

"There's the Streamclan cats!" Duskpaw whispered.

Ravenpaw followed his gaze to see a tom and a she-cat in deep discussion. The she-cat's eyes were round and sparkling in the moonlight whilst the tom's grey fur cast a long shadow across the floor.

"Oh look, I thought you didn't get the message at the gathering!" The tom growled.

"Are Fireclan not here yet?" Ravenpaw looked around hopefully.

"What does it look like mouse brain?" The grey tom fur fluffed up.

"No, but we only just got here so they might come soon." Meowed the she-cat, sending a stern look at the tom.

"Well, I'm Duskpaw and this is Ravenpaw." Duskpaw greeted the two Stream clan cats.

"I'm Softpaw," the she-cat smiled, "and the grumpy one is Pebblepaw."

Softpaw certainly lived up to her name, her fur was a fluffy cream killer and looked as feathery as a queen's nest. Pebblepaw, on the other hand, had hard blue eyes and solid grey fur. Though, Pebblepaw did look down at her with an ounce of affection in his eyes.

"I'm guessing you don't know who the Shadeclan cats are," Pebblepaw looked at Duskpaw.

"No, we don't." Duskpaw answered with a frustrated sigh.

"Great!" Pebblepaw said sarcastically before standing up. He looked as if he was about to leave, but Softpaw brushed her pelt against his and whispered something in his ear.

Ravenpaw heard something very faintly, a rustling sound. Suddenly cautious, she approached the location of it carefully.

"Has she got bees for brains?" Spat Pebblepaw, "what is she doing."

"Shush," hushed Duskpaw, "she's the daughter of Shadowpelt who has the best hearing in the clan!"

"Oh great," Ravenpaw heard the Streamclan apprentice mutter, "she's the daughter of a deputy."

Ignoring Pebblepaw's remark, she head the sound get louder. Hoping the intruders hadn't scented her, she leapt on the as they exited the bushes. The newcomer yowled and tumbled across the clearing.

The figure got up and shook themselves.

"Starclan Ravenpaw," they said, "it's me! Swiftpaw!"

Ravenpaw registered the black, white and grey she-cat who was now covered in dust from where she tumbled against the floor.

"Sorry," the Breezeclan apprentice shook her head, "I thought you were an intruder!"

"It's fine," Swiftpaw began to wash herself, "if it helps I almost mistook you for Shadowpelt."

Ravenpaw smiled, looking at mischievous glint in Swiftpaw's grey-blue eyes. Embarrassment clawed at her at the same time, how could she have mistaken her for an intruder?

Swiftpaw brushed her flank against Ravenpaw's, "I've been really bored without you." She twitched her whiskers, "I think Sightpaw has been dying to see Duskpaw again."

The two she-cat apprentices watched as their respective clanmates greeted each other.

"This is great and all but we should really start talking," grumbled a certain Streamclan apprentice.

"Swiftpaw and Sightpaw meet Pebblepaw and Softpaw, the Streamclan cats. Pebblepaw and Softpaw meet Swiftpaw and Sightpaw, the Fireclan cats." Duskpaw flicked his tails between the two groups.

"Great!" Softpaw jumped up and down, "now how do we find the Shadeclan cats?"

"We'll get to get really lucky and hope one of us goes to the next gathering in which they could be there too," Sightpaw sighed.

"There's no saying that would work," pointed out Pebblepaw.

"You got a better idea?" Duskpaw shot back.

"Yeah," the grey tom nodded, "how about we deal with Shadeclan later and come back to the current situation. The prophecy."

"Maybe we should start by sharing how we got the prophecy," Softpaw suggested, "then we can start from there."

"Good idea," purred Pebblepaw, "you can tell them if you want." Then with a growl he added "no interrupting!"

Ravenpaw couldn't help but feel warmed by the grumpy grey tom's attitude towards his fellow clanmate. She wondered if the two were related or maybe just he just genuinely trusted her more than the other clan cats, who could blame him? He had only just met the rest of them.

"Yeah," Softpaw cleared her throat. "So me and Pebblepaw had this dream, together, that we were in four boulders, here. So we climbed to the top of one of them." She gestured with her tail to the four boulders standing side by side. "Then this star came down from the sky and this tom called Gingerclaw appeared claiming he used to be Amberstar's deputy."

"That's different from ours!" Whispered Duskpaw quietly enough as to not interrupt Softpaw.

"He told us that change was coming then told us this really weird prophecy."

" _The frost will settle after the rising son sets,_ " the group all stared at each other in astonishment as they all spoke it at the exact same time.

"Then he told us to find the other cats and we asked him why and he said something about us being 'the new generation.' Then he told us to find Amberstar and learn the truth."

"That's just like ours!" Gasped Swiftpaw, "except we had Amberstar's sister Deerspring tell us."

"Same," nodded Ravenpaw, "but we had her daughter called Applepaw."

"And Breezeclan know something else!" Swiftpaw then whispered in Ravenpaw's ears and told her to tell them about the fox.

Ravenpaw dipped her head and began by telling them how Sunstar had taken her on as an apprentice, then about being trapped in the fox burrow followed by meeting Swiftpaw.

"We think he tried to kill me on purpose," Ravenpaw looked at Swiftpaw who nodded encouragingly, "I overheard him speaking to the medicine cat about keeping an eye on someone. It could be because of the prophecy."

"Why would he try to kill a cat who's part of a prophecy?" Scoffed Pebblepaw.

"That's the thing," Swiftpaw said, "I think that the 'setting sun' in the prophecy could be Sunstar!"

Ravenpaw's eyes widened in shock at the notion, but she realised it kind of made sense.

"I'm no medicine cat, but it makes sense!" the Fireclan she-cat insisted.

Pebblepaw looked thoughtful whilst Softpaw just sighed. "I wish we had a medicine cat here," she sighed.

"Maybe we do," Sightpaw said, "maybe one of the two from Shadeclan is the new medicine cat apprentice!"

"Silencepaw?" For once Pebblepaw didn't scoff, "it would make sense."

"Sandstar said she wanted to talk to Foxstar about stolen prey," piped in Softpaw, "she even suggested taking a patrol into their camp!"

"If me or you got on that patrol…" Pebblepaw trailed off.

"Then you can talk to him!" Interrupted Swiftpaw excitedly.

"We can try," Pebblepaw looked at Duskpaw who seemed to be thinking.

"Let's meet again, a quarter moon before the gathering." Duskpaw looked between the group, "with or without the Shadeclan cats. It's in half a moon's time."

The cats glanced amongst one another, seemingly nodding in agreement.

"Alright then," Softpaw stood up beside Pebblepaw, "see you in half a moon's time."

Pebblepaw grunted a weak farewell and followed his clanmate out of the clearing and into the clump of trees.

Sightpaw and Duskpaw dipped their heads towards each other before doing the same. Ravenpaw began to follow before Swiftpaw stopped her.

"I-I just wanted to say," Swiftpaw breathed, "you're attack was pretty good. When you thought I was an intruder, I mean."

Ravenpaw blinked her leaf green eyes and looked at her friend with surprise and warmth. Why was Swiftpaw acting so nervous, it was a bit out of character to see her like that.

"Thanks," the black apprentice purred, "it was really great seeing you again."

"You too," Swiftpaw blinked slowly.

She dived back into the bushes and out of sight, leaving Ravenpaw with that strange warm feeling all over again.

* * *

"The apprentices are making progress," a nearly see through cat spoke softly.

"Their mission is dangerous," remarked another, "but they must succeed. If not, then Starclan will be destroyed!"

"It's too dangerous," the first cat fretted, "they are only apprentices! They won't understand!"

"Experiences will shape them," assured the second.

"We have to tell them Gingerpelt!"

"Applepaw," Gingerpelt looked up, "this is war. Secrets must be kept to prevent chaos in the clans! Moonclan have also received the prophecy and informed the setting sun!"

"Oh no," Applepaw murmured, "we cannot let these cats be manipulated."

"We won't, I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: OOoOOOOoOOo Who are Moonclan? And why do Applepaw and Gingerpelt seem so worried about them. Also, can someone leave ideas for Doeeyes' kit names? I know what they look like and their personalities I just need some ideas:**

 **Kit 1: Long furred dark brown she-cat, looks a lot like Brambleheart. Is quite forward and sticks up for what she believes in, though can be quite big headed and bossy.**

 **Kit 2: Golden tom with bright green eyes. Very smart and thoughtful, doesn't like getting into trouble and hates any form of fighting.**

 **Kit 3: Fluffy white she-cat with little tufts of fur on the top of her ears and amber eyes. Quite laid back, a bit lazy most of the time and loves napping. Nothing fazes this kit.**

 **Kit 4: Light brown tom with white markings, looks a lot like Doeeyes. Bit of a follower of Kit 1 but is a very determined tom who has a bad habit of clawing his father.**

* * *

 **This is gonna be a bit cringey but hey ho, here I go: Anyway, I just wanted to take a moment to say that I'm really grateful for anyone who was favourited, followed, left a review or even just read this story. This isn't my first fanfiction but it is the first time I've got such a positive response to writing one, it's really inspiring me to keep updating!**

 **Sorry for the long author's note by the way!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"What do you think of the Streamclan cats then?" Ravenpaw padded back to camp, hardly visible in the shadow of her fellow apprentice.

"Pebblepaw and Softpaw?" Duskpaw looked thoughtful, "not really my place to judge them but I guess they're alright. Pebblepaw seems to be a little on the bossy side though."

"Softpaw seems nice," Ravenpaw continued for him. "I think Pebblepaw likes her."

Duskpaw purred as the two emerged from the clump of trees and back into Breezeclan territory. Four boulders was behind them now and the moon shone brightly onto the moors. Stars covered the sky, Silverpelt looking down on the two apprentices.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Duskpaw sighed.

"What is it?"

"Applepaw said that we needed to bring change…" He trailed off before regaining his thought track, "why now?"

"What do you mean?" Ravenpaw narrowed her green eyes.

"I mean," he began, "if Starclan wanted us to bring change, why wait so long? The new code was born seasons ago, why is this 'change' only coming now?"

Ravenpaw looked back up at the stars, "you're right."

"And also," Duskpaw slowed his pace a little, "the prophecy doesn't make any sense. It's contradictory when it says that the rising sun will set. It's not like it can be dawn and dusk at the same time."

"Maybe we need to stop taking it too literally," Ravenpaw pondered, "Swirlpaw always said that Starclan was cryptic."

"I don't know," Duskpaw let out an elongated exhale. "If they want change, why be cryptic? Why not tell the leaders? Not like us apprentices can do anything."

Ravenpaw wanted to reply, but no words came out. The tom brought up valid points causing her optimism towards the prophecy dampen. What did any of it mean? It was green-leaf, how could the 'frost settle?' Suppressing a sigh, she quickened up the pace a little.

"I never knew being in a prophecy was this hard…"

"Me neither," Duskpaw agreed.

Suddenly, a wail rang out through the moors alarming the two apprentices.

"What in Starclan's name was that?" Gasped Ravenpaw, glaring at Duskpaw.

"I don't know!" He pricked up his ears, "it came from over there!"

He took of, veering to the right, Ravenpaw pelted after him. The grass brushed her feet as she fought to keep up with the larger apprentice, he began to slow as he grew more confused. Ravenpaw kept running, her ears picking up yelps that echoed in her mind. It was obviously a cry of pain, the wail had been so strangled.

The two reached a peak of a small hill, looking down on a silhouette of a she-cat lying on her side. Ravenpaw's eyes widened when she recognised the swollen belly.

"Doeeyes!" She cried, "what's she doing so far out of camp?"

"She must be kitting," Duskpaw looked nervous.

"Quick," Ravenpaw flicked her tail downwards, "we have to make sure she's okay."

The browned apprentice nodded and skidded down the steep slope closely followed by Ravenpaw who's green eyes were brimmed with worry.

"Doeeyes!" She called out panicked once she had reached the bottom.

"Ravenpaw? Duskpaw?" Her voice seemed to grow more panicked when she saw the tom.

"Are you kitting?" He asked, attempting to stay calm.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I'll get Greenflight," he looked at Ravenpaw who nodded in agreement.

"No!" Doeeyes cried, "you can't!"

"Why?" Ravenpaw knelt down slightly, "Doeeyes you're kitting and neither of us are medicine cats."

"If they come…" She started to sob, "they'll know I tried to…"

"To what?" Duskpaw urged gently "we promise we won't tell them."

"Run-away..." She spoke in a hoarse whisper. "I'm sorry! I know Breezeclan needs these kits but… I can't take it anymore."

Ravenpaw blinked with sorrow filled eyes at the queens, her green eyes filled with panic and shame.

"These will be the best kits and they'll be raised perfectly, Brambleheart doesn't deserve them." Ravenpaw assured, gesturing with her tail towards the camp for Duskpaw to go fetch help.

He nodded and dashed in that direction.

"You're right," she sighed, "Brambleheart doesn't deserve them but neither do I… These kits deserve a mother who wants them!"

"Don't you want these kits?" Ravenpaw was confused.

Doeeyes shook her head, "no… I don't."

Ravenpaw grimaced but understanding crossed her eyes. She was forced to have these kits, it would be a struggle to harbour any love for them.

"When these kits are old enough to go on by themselves, I swear to Starclan I will help you run away and I will look after these kits in your place."

Doeeyes weakly smiled up at her, "thank you…"

It only took a few moments for Duskpaw to return, but he was heard before that.

"Brambleheart, now is not the time to get angry!" Duskpaw hissed at the warrior, his yell loud enough to be heard by both Ravenpaw and a shivering Doeeyes.

"She was out of camp without a tom's permission," Brambleheart shot back.

"Duskpaw's right Brambleheart," the slightly smoother talk of Greenflight emerged as the three toms came into the view of Ravenpaw, "stress during birth is dangerous for the kits."

Brambleheart's eyes locked with Ravenpaw's. "What is she doing out here?" He bellowed, "are all the she-cats code breakers now?"

"No," Duskpaw rushed to her side to defend her, "I asked her to walk with me."

Greenflight looked at them through grassy coloured eyes, knowing flashed through them.

"Shouldn't you have got a warrior's permission first?" Brambleheart flexed his claws, ready to claw Ravenpaw.

' _If he's going to punish me for leaving camp, I'll just swipe at him!'_ She silently declared to herself.

"They did not need a warrior's permission," Greenflight stepped in, "they had mine. This is not the time to be arguing about this." He spoke as Doeeyes let out a cry of pain.

Ravenpaw blinked in gratitude at the medicine cat, silently wondering why he had stepped in. Grunting in defeat, Brambleheart sat down.

Dropping the herbs clamped in his jaw, Greenflight turned to the kitting queen.

"Take these raspberry leaves," he pushed some jagged edges leaves towards Doeeyes. "Chew it and swallow it, it should ease the pain."

The queen did as instructed, her cries slowly growing louder. Greenflight placed a paw on her stomach, "they're coming. When I say push, you push."

Doeeyes swallowed and nodded, yelping as another convulsion took over her body.

"Push!" The medicine cat cried and the queen did as instructed.

Ravenpaw struggled to breathe and look away, not wanting to see the pain the queen was experience.

Suddenly, Greenflight was yelling to Brambleheart. "Nip the sac and lick its fur the wrong way!"

The tabby tom did as instructed and began to lick the kit's pelt upwards.

"It's a she-kit," the medicine cat told the queen, "push!"

Another she-kit, Ravenpaw immediately nipped its sac and began to lick its fur. Duskpaw followed suit with the next kit, a tom. Finally, there was another tom who was being taken care of by the medicine cat himself.

"Push them towards their mother's belly," Greenflight ordered.

Ravenpaw nudged the tiny she-kit towards Doeeyes and the white-furred kit started to feed. Sighing with relief that it was over, Ravenpaw let out a silent yawn.

"You two head back to camp," Greenflight instructed the two apprentices, "we'll be back when Doeeyes is ready."

"Which will be soon," Brambleheart glared at his mate.

Doeyes looked at Greenflight who was staring at the warrior. "Actually Brambleheart, if it's too soon the kits could die and you do not want to lose two healthy toms."

Duskpaw dipped his head, Ravenpaw copied and padded after her friend. The two fell into a comfortable silence and remained like that for the rest of the walk.

* * *

The sun shone onto the camp causing the ground to warm up. It was a lovely hot day, Ravenpaw could hardly look into the distance without seeing 'heat lines' as Sunstar had called them. Her mentor had instructed her to keep on practicing herbs, adding that it may have been useful if an event like that ever happened again. Unlike yesterday, Ravenpaw was too tired to complain so had happily compiled. Swirlpaw had told her to wait until sunhigh, leaving the apprentice in the camp with nothing to do but bathe in sunlight.

"No!" Brambleheart spat at Windtail, "I will _not_ name those kits."

"Why not?" The golden brown tom asked.

"Their mother is a code-breaker! She can name them herself."

Duskpaw, who had been grumbling about being forced on the dawn patrol, sat up and watched the events. "Starclan is that tom a fox heart."

"Tell me about it." Muttered Ravenpaw, taking a bit out of her shared rabbit.

Windtail sighed and waved off Brambleheart with a flick of his tail. Looking around, the tom spotted the two apprentices rolling around in the sun and padded over to the tom.

"Doeeyes figured that Brambleheart wouldn't want to name them," shrugged Windtail, "so she asked for you as a back up."

Ravenpaw nodded at the young warrior. He was Doeeyes' brother and had been by her side when it came to her abusive mate and unwanted kitting. He had only become a warrior before Ravenpaw and her littermates had been apprenticed whilst his sister had gotten her name two moons prior after she had been chosen as a mate. In reality, she was still only a young warrior hence why the kitting could've gone terribly.

"To name them?" Duskpaw finished off the rabbit, "why?"

"She said without you she'd probably be dead," The tom informed him.

"Thanks for letting us know," Ravenpaw stood up and stretched. Duskpaw nodded his appreciation.

"No, thank you." the golden brown tom looked at the two apprentices. "Without you, my sister would be dead."

With that, Windtail trotted off to join Dustyfur. Yawning, Duskpaw gestured for his fellow apprentice to join him as he made his way to the nursery. Ravenpaw quickly followed suit, dipping her head to Starlingfeather who was basking in the sunlight in the entrance.

Inside was stuffy with the sun's heat, Ravenpaw couldn't understand how Doeeyes could stand it. Letting her eyes adjust to the change in light, Ravenpaw looked at the queen. Her light brown pelt was slightly matted and her amber eyes elsewhere.

At her stomach was four kits, three had opened their eyes and were blinking them rapidly. The fourth was curled up, asleep. One looked slightly like Brambleheart with dark brown tabby fur was long and curly however her eyes shone a yellow colour. A tom was curled up next to her, this one looking more like Doeeyes. His fur was a lighter brown and was dotted with white stripes and markings, his amber eyes matched his mother's. The third kit, on the other hand, had green eyes that scanned his siblings with much intensity. His golden fur gleamed slightly in the sun's rays that came through a small hole in the roof of the den. The fourth cat was another she-kit with fat fluffs of white fur at the top of her ears. Her fur shone a dazzling bright white but was curled up, fast asleep.

"Oh," the queen suddenly noticed the apprentices' presence, "hello."

"You wanted us?" Asked Duskpaw, knowing the answer.

"Yes, I- uhm needed help with names," she looked up at the two.

"Have you come up with any yet?" Ravenpaw lay down next to the queen as Duskpaw sat nearby.

"Yes," she nudged the tabby, "this one is Barkkit."

Ravenpaw smiled as the she-kit looked up and mewed at the sound of her name.

"How about you name this one Lionkit?" Duskpaw pointed to the golden one, "his fur makes him look like a lion!"

The tom kit mewled, almost in agreement. Smiling, Doeeyes nodded. "It's perfect. What about this one?"

She pointed to the other tom who was currently being nipped at by Barkkit.

Ravenpaw looked around for inspiration, but couldn't find any. Starlingfeather dipped into the den, looking at the unnamed kit.

"How about Dustkit?" the russet furred she-cat suggested.

"Yeah… I like that." Doeyes' eyes glittered with an unreadable emotion.

Ravenpaw looked at the sleeping she-kit, her white fur stood out from the rest of her littermates. She wondered where the kit hadn't gotten those genetics.

"Tuftkit," she murmured and then repeated louder when everyone looked at her, "because she has little tufts of fur on the top of her ears."

"Barkkit, Dustkit, Lionkit and Tuftkit." The queen looked down at her kits, "it's perfect. Thank you."

The apprentices dipped their heads and walked out of the nursery. Swirlpaw called over Ravenpaw to start the herb training, but the raven coloured cat found her mind wondering. Would she ever have kits? From the look Owlfeather was giving her from outside the den, Ravenpaw suddenly found herself not ever wanting to.

' _Then again,'_ she told herself as she recalled Doeeyes' whispers to her about not wanting kits, ' _she-cats don't get a say in what they want.'_

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter is hardly 2000 words, took me not much time to write and it doesn't really contain much plot. Anyway, I'll try to make the next chapter longer as it contains a lottttttttt of info and something some of you will be happy about ;).**

 **Kit Names Credit:**

 **Barkkit= Snowcrystal of Thunderclan**

 **Lionkit= Raphaelfangirl4real**

 **Tuftkit= Myself**

 **Dustkit= Raphaelfangirl4real**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

It had been half a moon since Duskpaw and Ravenpaw had met with the rest of the cats from the prophecy and now they were to meet again tonight, this time with the Shadeclan cats. However, Ravenpaw's day was not off to a good start.

"Scratchpaw!" Gasped Swirlpaw, "was there really any reason to claw her."

Ravenpaw wiped the blood off of her cheek, grimacing at the now missing fur their.

"Watch your tongue," the black and white tom hissed, "I'm still a tom and you're still a she-cat, it doesn't matter if you're a medicine cat. And I think you'll find I had a good reason to claw her! She was taking fresh-kill off the pile when not every tom had ate yet!"

"I'm fine Swirlpaw," Ravenpaw assured her friend, "and I was actually taking it to the elders."

"Sure…" The tom growled, "not like it matters any more. You've got your punishment!"

Ravenpaw flexed her claws, struggling to keep up the 'I'm just another code following she-cat' facade.

' _I don't know how the other she-cats keep it up,'_ she inwardly grumbled, ' _I'm not even a moon into being an apprentice and I really just want to rake my claws down someone's throat.'_

At least Duskpaw was being slightly more sympathetic than her last tantrum match, he had simply tried not getting on her nerves. The two had spent a lot of time together lately, giving some clanmates the wrong idea. Especially Flamepaw who's bouts of anger seemed to be thrown at his brother more and more everyday. Owlfeather wasn't helping either, he would constantly whisper creepy things into her ear. Ravenpaw knew that the only reason the two showed any interest was because she was the deputy's, and likely future leader's, daughter. They basically wanted her to have their kits.

Duskpaw and her brothers seemed liked the only genuine cats nowadays, even Scratchpaw and Stonepaw were honest with their frustration.

"I swear to Starclan," she mumbled to herself, "If one more tom gets on my nerves today I am going to kill them myself."

"Ravenpaw!" Sunstar called over his apprentice.

Ravenpaw bounded over to her mentor, hoping he was taking her out. Despite how much she disliked and distrusted her leader, she was grateful that he seemed to want her to do something today. The she-cat part of training was beginning to show as she was constantly taught herbs by Swirlpaw and Greenflight and trained in raising kits by her mother.

"What are we doing today?" Enthusiasm bubbled in her voice.

"You and Duskpaw are going to go to the ravine," Sunstar began, "however I cannot go with you."

Ravenpaw blinked, confused. "So we're going on our own?" That sounded quite good actually.

"No, I have to send a warrior with you."

Disappointment creeped up her spine, she guessed a training session with just two apprentices wasn't safe anyway.

"Who?" She asked, half hoping it was Yellowclaw as the old tom seemed to be half deaf as well as half blind.

The leader scanned the clearing, looking for a suitable supervisor. "Well Dustyfur is on patrol…" He referenced to Duskpaw's mentor, "ah! Owlfeather, come over here!"

Alarm crept up her spine, why did it have to be Owlfeather? The dark brown tom smirked evilly as he strutted towards Sunstar. The tan leader informed him of the training arrangements and then shooed of Ravenpaw so he could talk to his warrior privately.

From afar, Ravenpaw watched the two suspiciously as they quickly talked. Knowing how much trouble she'd get for eavesdropping, she decided to find Duskpaw and tell him about the training organisations.

"The ravine?" The brown apprentice questioned, "really?"

"Sunstar seemed to have his heart set on it," Ravenpaw shrugged. "Besides, I don't see what's so bad about it."

He snorted, "I almost died getting to the bottom of that ravine for the first time and I was an entire moon older than you are now."

Ravenpaw vaguely recalled her mentor telling her that only older apprentices trained there. How odd…

"Do you think he's trying to kill me again?" The words shot out of her mouth.

Duskpaw glanced warily at Sunstar. "We don't know if he was trying to kill you in the first place, but it is suspicious what he's doing."

"And he's sending Owlfeather, one of the youngest warriors and a right old creep, to watch over us!"

"I don't know really," Duskpaw grimaced, "just be careful when getting down the ravine."

"I know that," she sighed, "I'm not a kit but sometimes I wish I still was."

Duskpaw cracked a small smile that instantaneously vanished when he spotted Owlfeather strolling towards the duo, a slight spring in his step.

"Owlfeather," Duskpaw greeted curtly.

"Duskpaw, Ravenpaw." The warrior greeted them with a what seemed like malice in his tone.

Ravenpaw, wanting to send a flurry of teeth and claws in his direction, decisively kept her mouth shut and glared at the dark brown tom. Owlfeather smirked in her direction but also managed to keep his smug jaw shut.

"So, of to the ravine?" Duskpaw broke the tense silence.

"Indeed apprentices!" Owlfeather spoke in a patronizing tone, "let's head out but don't worry, I'll show you where the ravine is as the territory is big and I don't want you getting lost!"

The tom started again with his long, bouncy stride leaving Ravenpaw and Duskpaw to fall back a few paces behind him.

"Talk about belittling," muttered Duskpaw, "we're not kits!"

"He knows that," Ravenpaw whispered back, "he just likes having power."

Duskpaw snorted, "bloody rabbit brain."

"Tell me about it," Ravenpaw grimaced. "At least he hasn't done anything too suggestive yet."

"You apprentices are talking about the training back there, right?" Owlfeather looked over his shoulder.

"Of course we are," he called back to the warrior. "Starclan I want to claw his throat," he added in a mutter.

"Get in line," Ravenpaw growled softly and glared at Owlfeather, "he is definitely up to something."

Duskpaw opened his mouth to say something, but instead ended up being cut off by Owlfeather. Surprised, Ravenpaw trotted up but remained a couple of fox lengths away from the weird warrior. Crouching low, she peered over the edge of the ravine. She had accidently pushed a pebble over the edge causing it to tumble into the abyss of browned stone below. Duskpaw was crouching beside her, nervousness on his face. Ravenpaw realised that the tom was anxious about descending to the bottom, oh starclan was she screwed!

"Over here!" Beckoned Owlfeather, "you go first Duskpaw considering you've done it before."

Shooting a hateful glare at his supervisor, Duskpaw began making his way down the slope. His claws unsheathed as he clung for dear life onto the slope's edge. The path he was going down was well worn causing advantages and disadvantages. There were footholds for cats to clasp into but the rest of it had been flattened by many paws over many moons. After what felt like a moon, Duskpaw finally made it to the bottom and was just a dot to both of the cats on the top of the ravine.

"Good!" Owlfeather yowled down, though Ravenpaw doubted Duskpaw had heard him. "You next." He gestured at her, "just to what Duskpaw did."

Swallowing, Ravenpaw nodded and made her way to the path Duskpaw went down. Right on the precipice, she paused. She was hardly out of the nursery and she was expected to go down there? Embarrassed, she turned back to Owlfeather.

"I don't think I can-"

She was suddenly cut off by the warrior barreling into her. Fear gripped into her as she just managed to leap out of the way with her claws skidding on the browned rock. Her foot was placed so it was exactly on an edge, she didn't dare glance down below her. She was cornered by Owlfeather's massive pelt with nowhere to go but down.

The tom grinned slyly, "I'm not going to lie." He began, "I wanted you to have my kits, I was over Starlingfeather. However, Sunstar told me something very interesting… About a clan traitor."

Fear flashed in Ravenpaw's green eyes, "t-traitor?"

"That's right," Owlfeather's fangs were revealed as he pulled his mouth back into a snarl, "a traitor called Ravenpaw who was part of a dark forest prophecy!"

"D-Dark Forest?" He breath hitched, remembering the elder's tales about the evil place where dead cats go when they are bad in their living lives.

"Yes, the Dark Forest!" Suddenly a loud snarl slipped into his voice, "traitor!"

"Ravenpaw!" Duskpaw's faint cry was heard below.

Owlfeather swiped at her, she naturally stumbled back. Too far, her back legs met the air and she was thrown of balance by another swipe. Panicking, Ravenpaw clawed at nothing as she fell down the ravine.

* * *

Duskpaw never like ravine training, his brother was the opposite. Whenever he trained here with Flamepaw, his brother would run up and down the slope as quick as he could to show off whilst Duskpaw would slowly and anxiously claw his way down.

He could never imagine the fear Ravenpaw felt as a first time apprentice who came out the nursery not too long ago. The theory of how Sunstar was trying to kill her suddenly seemed more and more logical. But it still stunned Duskpaw who had always considered himself to be a smart tom. Why would a leader try to murder an apprentice over a prophecy from Starclan? Simply the idea of it seemed absurd.

And now the black pelt of Ravenpaw stood at the drop into the ravine, stilled with fear. Although Duskpaw couldn't see the she-cat clearly from his lowered position, he could picture the fear on his face vividly.

At the top, there was a sudden quick movement and Ravenpaw had somehow moved to an even more sheer drop into the ravine cornered by a mass of dark brown fur. Panic spread across the tom as he friend was suddenly leapt at and she moved backwards.

"Ravenpaw!" He cried, unsure of whether his cries would reach that far.

It was too late, the black dot fell down the ravine with her paws clawing the air but not hitting anything. Yowling her name, Duskpaw ran underneath her so he could catch her. Luckily enough, Ravenpaw didn't have to deal with the long fall and had her claws dug into the side of a boulder which jutted out from the mountain. Her front legs were gripping tightly into it but her back legs still helplessly dangled in the air but Duskpaw could see her attempting to push herself further up the boulder.

His heart pounded in his throat, "everything's happening too fast!" He shouted to no one in particular.

Another screech came from the top of the ravine, this time it wasn't a cat.

' _The fox must have heard the chaos and come to investigate!'_ Duskpaw spotted a ginger top near Owlfeather.

Looking back at Ravenpaw, he could see that she'd made it on top of the boulder and was crouched on top of it in fear. She was safe, her body was perfectly still upon the boulder that was firmly screwed into the side of the mountain. There wasn't a noticeable way down for the black she-cat, but their were boulders nearby that she could probably reach with a good leap. Hopefully they would guide her down. Relieved, the apprentice relaxed slightly. All he had to do was get a patrol and explain what happened, then Ravenpaw would be safe.

Then Owlfeather fell.

* * *

Ravenpaw whirled her paws wildly, looking for anything to grip onto. It felt as if she was falling forever, was this how it ended? She hadn't expected to die so soon… Wait! She couldn't die here, not yet.

Her claws latched onto a rock face, she dug them in as hard as possible. Her hind legs dangled in mid air, tail straightened in a weak attempt to keep balance. Her front legs were slightly scratched from hitting the jutting out boulder with such force and they ached as she tried to pull herself up onto the flatter surface of the rock. Her mind relieved that the warm beginning to new leaf meant that she had a solid grip.

Pull! She was up, her tail still stretched out for balance. Gad to be on four paws again, she looked around for a way either up or down. Duskpaw was closer to her now, she must've fell a long way. The tom's eyes were wildly darting from her to Owlfeather.

A screech echoed down the ravine, one that Ravenpaw recognised too well. The fox was back and was most likely fighting Owlfeather at the top of the ravine.

"I hope he pushes him off." Growled the black apprentice before shaking her head to remind herself that he was still her clanmate, no matter how much she hated him.

Thump! There was another yowl, this time a cat's. It was full of fear and anger, Ravenpaw pressed herself further against the rock. A flurry brown dropped past her, she ran to the edge expecting to see a crumpled Owlfeather at the bottom. Instead, the tabby had his large claws hooked into the rock and his amber eyes glared up at her.

"You are dead she-cat!" The tabby growled.

Panicking, Ravenpaw looked around. Another boulder conveniently jutted out nearby, she didn't hesitate to leap to it before her attacker could scramble up. Her claws were unsteady on the rock face, paws shuddering as fear strangled her. Ravenpaw had never been scared of heights, but dropping down may fox-lengths to a hard, stony floor was terrifying enough for her.

"Come back here!" Owlfeather wasn't far behind her.

Duskpaw's yowls were a vague cry in the background, he must feel so helpless down there. The brown tabby was scrambling up to meet her as she jumped from rock to rock to avoid him. Suddenly, her paw slipped and she found herself clinging on for dear life. A light breeze passed through the gorge, rocking her slightly. The sun beat down her back, making her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Finally," Owlfeather caught his breath, "first I kill a fox and the a rat. Sunstar will be proud of me. Who knows, maybe he'll strip Shadowpelt of being deputy and replace him with me."

"You get away with this," Ravenpaw's voice was strained with effort, "Duskpaw' seen everything that's happening! He'll tell the clan the truth."

"Now, who will the clan believe?" He put his face close to hers, "a loyal warrior or an apprentice. Oops! I forgot to mention, Sunstar will side with _me_!"

"The clan will side with justice," Her grip was loosening, "even if their leader doesn't."

"The clan won't miss you," he dug his claws in to her paws. "I will admit that I'm disappointed you can't have my kits but oh well."

He pressed his face closer to hers, "see you in Starclan Ravenpaw."

"No, see you in Starclan!"

That wasn't Owlfeather or Ravenpaw or even Duskpaw. A black mass of fur dropped on top of Owlfeather, causing the tom to stumble and collapse of the rock. Ravenpaw as the tom landed on his head with his body crumpling behind him. Just like that, Ravenpaw felt a strange weight lift off her shoulders.

Letting out a shaky breath, she felt her saviour pull her back up onto the rock. Her paws were once again on a vaguely solid surface.

"Come on," Shadowpelt nudged his daughter, "let's go down to check on Duskpaw."

* * *

"Are you okay now?" Duskpaw asked, moonlight shining on his fur. It was the dead of night, the moon almost at it's highest point.

Ravenpaw still felt shaken up, her limbs stiff and achy. Everyone was holding a vigil for Owlfeather, which she had personally found disgusting. He tried to murder her! She wanted to run in and tell the truth, which she had done to Shadowpelt only leaving parts about the prophecy. He had surprisingly believed every word, even the part about Sunstar. Apparently, he had been suspicious of his leader ever since he'd taken her on as an apprentice. However, he had also said it was too risky to tell the clan right now so he had blamed it all on a fox fight.

"I'm fine," She told him. "I'm just glad to be out of that camp."

Duskpaw hummed in agreement, remembering how they had to camp out in the forest as to not be spotted by the cats holding vigil. Hawkkit had been especially upset, taking it out on his sister. But until the dark brown kit could get too violent, Blackpaw had stepped in and gave the kit a good telling off. Then, much to Stonepaw and Scratchpaw's disappointment, he had spent the rest of the evening playing with Robinkit. Ravenpaw had found it absolutely adorable. On a more miserable note, Barkkit, Lionkit, Tuftkit and Dustkit had found out what death was.

"Me too," Duskpaw let out a mrow of laughter, "is it weird that I'm more excited to see other clan cats than my own clan mates?"

"Believe me," Ravenpaw twitched her whiskers, thinking about Swiftpaw, "I feel the same…"

The two dived into the clump of trees surrounding four boulders, bracken creeping at their paws. Luckily, the black apprentice hadn't been too injured other than a few shallow cuts on her legs. Her worst injury was a cut on her left ear, but it wasn't bothering her. Though she did still look like a wreck, her fur was fluffed up and her eyes tired. Duskpaw still had matted fur and a swollen lump on his head from where a large stone had dropped onto his face as he ran underneath to try and catch Ravenpaw when she was falling.

"We're here," announced the brown apprentice to no one as the two bounded into the empty clearing.

"Are we early?" Ravenpaw's gaze flickered around.

"No," a female voice leapt out of the bushes, "actually you're just one time."

Swiftpaw's white, grey and black pelt emerged followed by Sightpaw's grey-black one.

"It's moonhigh," the Fireclan apprentice gestured upwards, "guess everyone else's late."

"Do you think they found the Shadeclan cats?" Duskpaw asked.

"Maybe," Swiftpaw shrugged, "I didn't see either of them during Streamclan border patrols."

"I hope they did," Sightpaw licked his chest fur, "otherwise we're gonna need another plan."

"What happened to you two?" Swiftpaw caught eye of Ravenpaw's missing ear tip and Duskpaw's bump.

"I fell down a ravine then got attacked by my own clanmate," with the look on Sightpaw's face she added, "it's been one of those days."

"What happened to the clanmate?" Swiftpaw blinked.

"Well we were stuck midway down the ravine when he was trying to murder me, under Sunstar's orders, and then the deputy leapt in a killed him."

"Starclan!" Swiftpaw gasped, "are you alright?"

Ravenpaw was surprised that she found it surprising that Swiftpaw was concerned for her. Starclan, why was she so confused around this she-cat? It didn't make any sense!

"I'm fine," the black apprentice licked her chest fur, "I think."

"Peachy!" A new voice entered the clearing, "next time try not to drop down ravines!"

"Careful Pebblepaw!" Softpaw warned the newcomer, "you don't know what it's like to fall down a gorge!"

"Yes and I intend to keep it that way," the grey tom snorted. The two Streamclan apprentice sat down in the small circle the others had created, behind them stood two more apprentices.

"I'm Finchpaw," a she-cat with golden fur greeted, "and this is Silencepaw." She pointed her tail towards grey-black tom with darker black dots. "He's a medicine cat apprentice."

"Hey," Swiftpaw greeted and then turned to Pebblepaw, "so you did find them."

"Yeah," the tom snorted, "it took a battle to find that out."

Ravenpaw didn't question the tom, she didn't really care much for battles that weren't from her own clan. However, the Pebble continued to tell the story of how he defeated two Shadeclan warriors all by himself. Whilst Ravenpaw doubted the reality in that statement, she didn't question it either.

"Anyway," Finchpaw sat down, "what's this prophecy all about?"

"Well I guess since we're all here we can try and work out what it means." Sightpaw stated.

"Okay," Duskpaw looked around, "we'll go first." He gestured to Ravenpaw, though Pebblepaw made a jab to Softpaw about bossy Breezeclan cats but the apprentice ignore it. "All we know is that Sunstar knows about it and doesn't like it."

"Does that he knows the context of it?" Sightpaw asked, "if he's so upset about it, why? All we know is that we need to bring change, but what kind of change?"

"Come you mouse-brain!" Swiftpaw nudged her brother, "it's obviously about the code!"

"But what if it isn't…"

"Never thought I'd say this…" Muttered Pebblepaw, "but I'm with Swiftpaw on this one. What other kind of positive change could it be?"

"Stagpaw, Amberstar's son, never said that the change had to be positive!" Softpaw pointed out.

"Good point," murmured Duskpaw, "maybe that's why Sunstar's out to kill you…"

"I don't see why anyone would want to kill her," Swiftpaw put in, "she's the nicest she-cat in Breezeclan!"

"Who's the nicest tom?" Duskpaw asked.

Swiftpaw thought about his question, "Sunstar!"

The group burst out laughing, all eight of their whiskers twitching. Even Silencepaw, who had been living up to her name thus far in the meeting, was laughing.

Regaining herself, Ravenpaw shook her head. "On a more serious note, apparantly Sunstar told the cat who tried to kill me that I was traitor because the prophecy came from the Dark Forest!"

Finchpaw suddenly choked, "The dark forest!"

"The dark forest…" Sightpaw trailed off, "it would explain the attempted murder…"

"No," Silencepaw spoke up with a surprisingly quiet voice for a tom. "That's impossible, I've seen dark forest cats and they look nothing like what the Starclan cat did."

"Then why is Sunstar so desperate to kill me?" Ravenpaw looked at the Shadeclan medicine cat apprentice, hoping his knowledge would give her answers.

"Because in the prophecy…." the spotted tom began, "he could be the 'rising sun.'"

Gasps shook the group but Duskpaw was nodding his browned head, "it would explain why he tried to kill her and why he seems to be the only leader that cares about it."

Silencepaw looked hesitant, but also like he wanted to say something else.

"And…" He let out a sigh somehow softer than his voice was, "I'm not supposed to tell you this but I will anyway; there is no one Starclan anymore but there is Starclan and _Moonclan_."

* * *

 **A/N: I need to ask y'all a question:**

 **RavenxDusk or RavenxSwift?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"There is Starclan and _Moonclan_."

"Moonclan?" Spat Pebblepaw, "and I thought Bluepaw was a mental medicine cat! You're even worse!"

"Starclan is divided into two parts," insisted Silencepaw, "I learnt it on the first time I went to the Moonflower."

"Why would it be?" Swiftpaw was as doubtful as Pebblepaw, "it's sounds mouse-brained!"

"Shut up," hissed Sightpaw, "let him speak!"

Pebblepaw and Swiftpaw gave one another wary glances, Ravenpaw was listening too intently to Silencepaw to care. Was Starclan really divided.

"When I first went to the Moonflower to be accepted as a medicine cat apprentice, I had a dream." Silencepaw paused, bracing himself for interruption. None came so he continued, "in my dream were two cats. One was… My mother and the other was Longfur, the old Shadeclan deputy."

"So what?" Pebblepaw twitched his tail impatiently.

"When Longfur was deputy, he harshly reinforced the code especially when it came to She-cats." He sighed, as if remembering something, "the amount of cats he killed to show his 'loyalty' to Starclan was in all actuality a path to to the Dark forest. So when I saw him in Starclan territory in my dream, I was confused. He explained that Starclan was no longer one but two. It divided just after Amberstar died in a disagreement with the code. Moonclan liked the code whereas Starclan wanted it to change, the she said something about a lake..."

"We did think it was strange that Starclan wanted apprentices to bring the change when they could've done it themselves, but I guess it makes sense now…" Duskpaw trailed off, deep in thought.

"Anyway, Longfur and my mother, Maplefire, fought. She was with Starclan, the group that gave us the message, but Longfur was siding with Moonclan. The two killed each other and vanished… Then I woke up."

"How could they die?" Ravenpaw blinked, "aren't they already dead?"

"Yes but when you die in Starclan you vanish and no one knows what happens to you."

"What happened after you woke up?" Squeaked Softpaw, sounding slightly scared. Pebblepaw licked her cheek comfortingly.

"The medicine cats figured out what I saw, and made me pledged not to tell anyone else."

Ravenpaw pricked up her ears, "why wouldn't they want you to tell someone? Do the clan leaders know."

"Our clan leader doesn't, but I have a feeling Sunstar does." Silencepaw narrowed his yellow eyes. "And we haven't told the clans because of the panic it would cause, cats would be fighting each other!"

"It'd be like the Dark Ages again…" Sightpaw looked thoughtful, "except this time Starclan will be fighting."

"If what Silencepaw says is true and Starclan and Moonclan have always been fighting," Ravenpaw pointed out, "then maybe we never left the dark age!"

The group fell silent, every cat looking at the paws. Not an owl hooted and not a breeze stirred the leaves, everything was still as if it was reflecting on what she said. Why had she said that? It had seemed rabbit-brained when she thought about it; no cats were fighting, so how could it be the dark ages. She looked up, the moon shining amidst the stars.

' _Starclan?'_ Her green eyes glinted in the moonlight, ' _are you really fighting up there?'_

"We never lived through the dark ages," Duskpaw started, "we don't know if it's a bad as cats say." Ravenpaw wanted to cut it, but something told her that Duskpaw was saying something important. "Applepaw said that we have to find Amberstar and the truth but she never told us what the truth was."

Sightpaw nodded as if understanding what he was saying.

"Maybe all those elders tales and all the stories our mothers would tell us aren't true. Maybe there was another reason Amberstar went mad, or did she even go mad?"

"Did she even start the war?" Swiftpaw wondered aloud, "maybe it was just something they made up to justify a terrible attack."

"Is that why we need to find Amberstar?" Ravenpaw piped in, "so we can find the truth and change the code."

"How do we find her?" Finchpaw looked around. "If we don't know what she really did in her life, then we don't know whether she went to Starclan or the Dark Forest."

"What if the other Starclan cats got angry with her and killed her so she vanished!" Softpaw seemed horrified by her own idea. Pebblepaw pressed against her.

"No, we have to be able to keep our hopes up otherwise we'll have no use of finding her!" Ravenpaw admired the fiery optimism of the Fireclan she-cat.

Everyone mewed there agreements with Swiftpaw and she even managed to get a grunt of gratitude from Pebblepaw. The grumpy tom was sat with his tail around his paws, his face gave away nothing. Ravenpaw took note of the shining confidence brimming in Swiftpaw's deep blue eyes. Once again, the black apprentice was caught up in thinking what the Fireclan apprentice felt for her. A nudge from Duskpaw knocked her back to reality.

Ravenpaw nodded and looked at the moon, it was past moon high and the more they talked the more their clanmates would likely get suspicious.

"So how are we doing this?" Ravenpaw began, "are we meeting here a quarter moon after and before the gathering?"

"Basically in half a moon's time," Pebblepaw grunted, "I guess."

All the others nodded their agreements.

"Anyway," Duskpaw yawned, "we better be heading back. I don't want the cats holding vigil for Owlfeather to get suspicious."

"Yeah," the Breezeclan apprentice turned back to everyone, "see you in a half moon then."

Swiftpaw rubbed her flank against Ravenpaw's, "try not to fall down anymore ravines, okay?"

Ravenpaw purred with laughter, half to hide how flustered she suddenly felt.

' _Get a grip!'_ She cursed to herself.

With a nod of goodbye to everyone else, Duskpaw and Ravenpaw darted into the bushes.

* * *

"Quick!" A voice hissed in her ear, "get up!"

Ravenpaw rolled over in her nest, trying to push herself further into the bracken. It had nearly been a quarter moon since she had last met the other prophecy cats at four boulders. Since then Ravenpaw had been busier than ever. Half the time she spent training whether it was for battle with Shadowpelt, hunting with Sunstar, herbs with Greenflight and Swirlpaw or kit training with Shinepelt. The latter was her least favourite because she didn't need it. In fact she'd been over loaded with Doeeyes' kits all asking her to be their mentor.

" _I can't be your mentor Dustkit," she sighed as the small tom climbed on top of her back._

" _Why not!" The small brown tom had squeaked._

" _Because I'm a she-cat." She told him bluntly._

" _Well that's hare-brained!"_

" _Where'd you learn a word like that?" Ravenpaw lightly batted the kit._

" _He learnt it from Brambleheart yesterday," a small tabby she-kit joined the two, "he was calling Doeeyes' it yesterday."_

" _And I clawed him!" Said Dustkit with slightly too much pride, "didn't I, Barkkit?"_

 _Ravenpaw rolled her green eyes, the light brown kit had a habit of wanting to receive constant approval from his sister even if it meant scratching out Brambleheart's eyes. Doeeyes had yet to take to the kits, especially to Barkkit and how much she looked like her father. Though, the queen seemed to appreciate the lazy Tuftkit's presence who spent most of her time sleeping in her nest._

" _It was great! You should've seen it Ravenpaw!"_

"Ravenpaw!" That voice yelled again, pulling her out of her memory.

"Alright, alright! I'm up," she got to her paws and came muzzle to muzzle with a certain ginger apprentice.

"Finally," Flamepaw snorted, "I didn't want to be late to the dawn patrol just because you were feeling a little sleepy."

Ravenpaw grunted but didn't say anything. She pushed past the bossy ginger apprentice and made her way out to the clearing. The sun was rising but the dusty clearing floor was still cold. Grey clouds gathered in the furthest reaches of the sky but winds nudged them in the camp's direction.

Yawning, she let her black pelt bathe in the growing warm, basking in it whilst it lasted.

"Ravenpaw," Shadowpelt's greeting came from across the clearing, "good to see you're awake. Flamepaw, go get Icefrost and tell him to leave Blackpaw with Fallenheart for the morning as he's coming on the dawn patrol."

His ginger apprentice dipped his head and compiled by padding over to the white tom. Behind her, Lillyblossom made her way over to the group.

"Good morning," the older she-cat purred her greeting to Ravenpaw.

"Morning," The apprentice grumbled back.

She let out a purr of a amusement at Ravenpaw's exhaustion and began to talk to Shadowpelt. Once Flamepaw returned with Icefrost, the patrol set off.

It was a quiet dawn on the moors, not even the rustle of an insect could be heard. All they prey had fled to their holes, maybe they could sense a storm rolling in. They were going to the Fireclan border to reset the borders. Part of Ravenpaw wondered if she'd see Swiftpaw or maybe even Sightpaw, she doubted she'd see them at the gathering tonight because she doubted she was actually going. Especially after the ravine incident.

She dragged her paws through the heather, it's pinkish flowers smiling at her. Frowning, she crushed one with her paw. Her eyes were groggy and mind too tired to think, how did anyone do dawn patrols? Her stomach growled and her tongue was dry, it felt like a terrible start to the day. Even though the sun had risen high enough to look down on the patrol, she still felt shivery. Ravenpaw had a feeling that she had had a bad dream that was horrible enough to keep her body on alert.

"We're here," Shadowpelt announced, "Lillyblossom and Ravenpaw go refresh the scents down there. Icefrost you do it here whilst Flamepaw and I sort it out down there."

All the cats nodded and headed off to do their respective jobs. The two she-cats had ended up with doing the forest section of the border, much to Ravenpaw's dismay. Looking over at Fireclan's tree flooded territory made her feel enclosed and trapped, did Swiftpaw and Sightpaw feel that too? Did they ever see the moors and wish to run where he breeze carried them. Shaking her head, she refreshed the markers and began to walk back to where Shadowpelt had been.

"Wait!" Lillyblossom called, "can you smell that?"

Rolling her eyes, Ravenpaw scented the air and noticed something. It was a oak forest the two of them were in, but it's not like it was a massive one. In fact, their forest was just a leftover piece of Fireclan territory. However, the smell of oak and squirrel was absolutely overwhelming.

"Fireclan's been trespassing!" The she-cat growled and then smelt the air again, "and what's this?"

The apprentice followed the she-cats pointed gaze to crow feathers scattered across the grassy floor, covered in Fireclan scent.

"Those prey stealers!"

Ravenpaw's body momentarily stilled when Lillyblossom said that, had Swiftpaw and Sightpaw really been stealing their prey?

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short but I'm so sleep deprived my hands are shaking**

 **Anyway, who's your favourite character so far?**

 **Mine personally is Pebblepaw because he has the best name.** **Also I love all this RavenxDusk and RavenxSwift battle when we all know the true otp is PebblexSoft**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The patrol had returned to camp to tell them about the Fireclan scents crossing the border, Sunstar had been more than concerned. Ravenpaw just felt tired, her eyes ached from her lack of sleep the night before. Though why she had struggled to sleep was unknown to her. When Duskpaw had returned from whatever training he'd been doing, Ravenpaw had told him what was up. Overall, he didn't seem too worried.

It was the gathering and, much to Ravenpaw's relief, she had been told to stay in camp by her mentor. She wondered if Duskpaw would go, then doubted it as he went to the last one. She was too tired to care and was hardly paying attention when the tan leader jumped up onto Tall Boulder.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under tall boulder for a clan meeting!"

His yowl echoed around the clearing as Breezeclan cats' heads poked out of their respective dens and underneath the grey rock. Shadowpelt sat just behind Sunstar, his green gaze betrayed nothing as he scanned his clanmates.

' _I wonder if I'll be up there one day,_ ' She looked between the two leading cats.

"Tonight is the gathering, I will be taking Swirlpaw, Blackpaw, Icefrost, Windtail, Rainclaw, Shinepelt, Lillyblossom, Greyheart and Stonepaw. Shadowpelt will be in charge of camp."

Ravenpaw noted that the leader had left some of the strongest warriors behind, even the deputy and medicine cat. Was he expecting an attack? She shivered at the thought of fighting her own friends.

"Will you tell Fireclan about the scents?" Someone called out.

"Will you threaten them?" Growled a tom, it sounded like Rainclaw.

"I'd like to dig my claws into a Fireclan cat's fur," remarked Brambleheart to Windtail who were sitting next to her, "how dare they invade our territory and steal out prey?"

Ravenpaw felt vaguely uncomfortable, why were her clanmates so willing to hurt Fireclan?

' _Why don't I want to hurt them?'_ Ravenpaw asked herself, ' _you never scented Swiftpaw or Sightpaw in the invading cats so it can't be them… Come to think about it, I only really scented one cat.'_

She searched for Duskpaw to tell him her worries before realising the tom probably didn't care. She was so used to venting out her emotions to the browned apprentice at this point, she had become so unaware of it. Come to think about it, why was she so comfortable around the tom? The two had never been close as kits.

Shaking her head at the unnecessary thoughts, she grabbed a finch and called over Wolfpaw.

"Wanna share this?" Ravenpaw asked, hoping the grey tom would allow her to eat. ' _What a mouse-brained rule that I have to get either a tom's permission or wait until every other tom had finished eating before I can do myself.'_ She added silently to herself.

"Yeah, sure." Her brother sat next to her, the two outside the apprentice's den.

Whilst the sun hadn't set yet, dusk was beginning as the sky grew slightly more amber. Whenever Ravenpaw saw the sun now, she couldn't help but think about the prophecy.

"Are you and Duskpaw going to be mates?" Wolfpaw blurted out suddenly.

Ravenpaw's ears twitched in surprise at his sudden question, it made her think. For the past moon she had been worried about being forced to Owlfeather's mate, but now he was dead. Out of every tom in the clan that wasn't related to her, Duskpaw was the best. In fact, she considered the striped tom to be the closest friend she had. Whilst she wasn't sure about her emotions towards the tom, she would probably consider taking him as a mate. It would be him or Flamepaw depending on who asked Sunstar first. If Ravenpaw wanted to get her full name, then surely asking Duskpaw would be her best option even if nothing really happened between them.

"I just noticed you two had been talking a lot lately…" Wolfpaw started again when she didn't answer his question. "Like really 'a lot.'"

Ravenpaw suddenly wondered if her brother was feeling left out, they had been close in the nursery after all.

"I don't know," the black apprentice answered honestly, "maybe."

Wolfpaw's face fell slightly.

"But don't worry," she nudged him gently, "you're still the best tom ever."

* * *

When the sun had set, she clambered into her nest and let out a long yawn. Most of the apprentices were staying behind, though Ravenpaw didn't know how much longer she could take Flamepaw's complaints. Thankfully, weariness overwhelmed her and she nodded off into a deep sleep.

She woke up to rustling nearby her head. Figuring it was just the gathering cats either heading out or returning she drifted off again. Then a strange scent jolted her awake. She was half expecting oak, but instead she smelt a potent stink.

"Pebblepaw?" She vaguely recognised the Streamclan scent, "Softpaw?"

Lifting her head, she noticed that the clearing had been emptied of sleeping cats. That was odd. In fact, the apprentices den was empty too. It was quiet, everything on the moors seemed dead. Wearily looking around, she scanned a figure standing below tall boulder. Getting up, she padded towards them. It wasn't either of her Streamclan friends. The figure's silver fur gleamed like the stars in the moonlight as it's dark grey tabby stripes scratched their back. The figure's fur was sleek and groomed, it's stomach looked well fed.

Whoever it was had their back turned, so all it would take was a few steps and... Pounce!

She leapt onto the silver cat, landing squarely on their shoulders. Unexpectedly, the cat didn't collapse underneath her weight and instead dropped into a roll. Just before she could get flattened, Ravenpaw leapt off and felt her black fur turn brown as she tumbled on the dusty clearing floor.

Getting back to her paws, she turned to confront her attacker.

"Oh," the intruder mewed, "a kit."

Ravenpaw snarled, "get out my camp you fish-brain!"

The tom narrowed his icy blue eyes at her, his look cold and calculating.

"Camp? Breezeclan camp?" He looked around, "I thought there were more cats in your skinny clan."

Ravenpaw blinked, wondering what had happened to her clanmates. "What did you do to them?"

The silver tom cocked his head to the side. "That's not the question you should be asking."

"What question should I be asking then?" ravenpaw found her patience was wearing thin.

"What did _you_ do?"

"Do you Streamclan cats have fish for brains?" Ravenpaw unsheathed her claws, "why would I do anything to my own clanmates."

The tom looked at her again, his icy blue gaze unreadable. "You're dreaming Ravenpaw."

"How do you know my name?" She spat, "you don't look like a Starclan cat. Or do Moonclan cats just look different?"

"I am neither Starclan or Moonclan, my name is Stream."

"Stream? Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"It might, it depends."

"Depends on what?" Ravenpaw flicked her tail impatiently.

"Depends on whether you can do as Starclan asks, then I can return to my full name."

Ravenpaw found herself intrigued, "full name? What is it?"

Stream flashed a grin, the first time he had since they'd met. "I won't be the one to tell you but you'll probably figure it out."

"Why are you in my dream? How are you in my dream?"

"I'm here because I'm the only way you can complete the prophecy, and as for how I'm in your dream…" He trailed off, looking at the stars above.

"What?" She sheathed her claws, feeling comfortable around the tom. "What were gonna say?"

Stream sighed. "I am no longer in the four territories, however I can walk amongst you. I no longer in Starclan, but I can no longer walk amongst them either."

"Then where are you? Are you dead or alive?"

Stream blinked sorrowfully at her, his blue eyes showed a longing unlike any other cat she had ever seen.

Then she woke up.

* * *

Her green eyes blinked open, fighting away the sleep. It was still night, moonhigh. Around her, other warriors were waking up. Some were at the gathering, and that patrol wouldn't return for a while yet.

"Get off me!" An unfamiliar voice spat, "you're so loud those rabbit chasers will hear you from fox-lengths away!"

"You're being just as loud Stagcloud!" Another tom shot back in a quieter tone.

All the waking cats looked at one another, some were growling lightly. Ravenpaw knew that her large ears were helping her hear on the bickering cats conversations, but her clanmates could certainly hear them too.

"Fireclan," Duskpaw hissed quietly beside her.

Ravenpaw blinked to wake herself up more, "I have to tell you something."

"Save it," Duskpaw got to his paws, "let's deal with these squirrel-brains first."

Ravenpaw nodded, the memory of Stream still clear in her mind. Sighing, she saw her clanmates getting up all around her. Shadowpelt signalled with a flick of his tail to keep silent.

' _Fireclan must still think we're asleep!'_ She realised, ' _he wants to surprise them!'_

The cats pressed themselves into the dens, even the ones nestling in the clearing. Though, she noticed Greenflight padding towards the nursery whilst Rainclaw walked towards the elders. They were probably warning them of the attack.

Ravenpaw stood in the shadow of the apprentice den's entrance, grateful for her black pelt that mixed with the darkness. Above the clearing, she could just about make out dark figures stalking around the clearing with their tails swishing from side to side. Ravenpaw sought to make out the blue eyes of Swiftpaw, but couldn't see the white apprentice nor could she scent her.

At once, they all dropped into the clearing. Simultaneously. Shadowpelt yowled a cry of attack.

Ravenpaw pelted into the clearing, closely followed by the other apprentices. She grappled onto the first cat she found, digging her claws into their shoulders. The warrior swung around to face her, his chestnut fur glinted in the moonlight. Ravenpaw vaguely remembered him being announced as Oakfur at the gathering and Swiftpaw calling him a 'fox heart.'

"Get off me kit!" The tom growled swiping at her.

Ravenpaw dropped to the clearing floor and darted underneath his tall legs, swiping at his paws. He fell on top of her, his weight almost crushing her. Squirming, Ravenpaw swiped wildly eventually clawing him off of her. She leapt backwards, just about dodging his large claws.

' _This is way better than hunting!'_ She thought to herself happily, ' _isn't it weird that I find battling fun?'_

Oakfur lightly scraped her cheek fur and used his back legs to land on top of her. Ravenpaw breathed heavily, how was an apprentice supposed to beat a warrior? The chestnut furred tom, pushed down on her back and she collapsed. He pinned her down by her shoulders, his paws too strong to wriggle out of.

"You're done for she-cat!" He raised his claws in the air. Ravenpaw stilled in fear and shock.

Suddenly, the tom was knocked off of his feet by a white shape that quickly vanished back into the throng. Oakfur fell on his side with a heavy thump.

Just before Ravenpaw slunk back into the crowd, she heard his yowl. "Who did that?"

She smiled smally, she knew that it was Swiftpaw.

The black apprentice heard Wolfpaw's cry at the edge of the clearing, he grey tom was pinned beneath a dark grey apprentice. Not thinking, Ravenpaw leapt onto her brother's attacker. The two tumbled, causing dust to rise from the ground. Even in the tumble of snarls, growls and claws, Ravenpaw managed to get the upper hand and pinned the tom down.

"Ravenpaw!" The attacker hissed in surprise.

She blinked her green eyes in surprise at the grey black tom. Sightpaw's blue eyes equaled her's in shock. Thoughts flooded into her and crashed into her brain all at once. Could she really hurt her friend? Would he be mad? How could she let him go without her clanmates getting suspicious.

"Sorry about this Sightpaw," she muttered loud enough for him to hear her. He nodded in his pinned form in understanding. "Run you mange pelt Fireclan cat!"

She released her grip on Swiftpaw, watching as he ran into the flurry of battling cats.

"Why did you let him go?" Wolfpaw crouched next to her.

"He was beaten," she tried to regain her breath and prepared to pounce back into the crowd. However, in that moment, Shadowpelt leapt onto tall boulder.

"Ashstar!" His booming voice silenced the fighting cats. "How dare you?"

The cats parted to reveal a tabby brown tom who's dark amber eyes showed so much suspicion and hatred. The powerful tom released a squirming Brambleheart who leapt out of sight.

"Ashstar is at the gathering, I will speak for him."

"Owlheart," Shadowpelt's eyes glowed with so much anger, "how dare you attack us on a night of truce? What right do you and your coward clan have for this unreasonable attack?"

"Unreasonable," the Fireclan deputy growled, "tell that to your prey stealing cats!"

"Prey stealers?" Hissed Shadowpelt, "we are no prey stealers! You invaded our territory and killed a crow, our prey!"

"Hare-brain!" Owlheart looked ready to attack again, "we found a rabbit on our territory covered in _your_ scent! We have not invaded your territory!"

"We have not invaded your's either!"

Silence fell among them for a few moments. If it wasn't Fireclan, who was it.

"Have some of our cats been crossing the borders?" Shadowpelt's furious gaze swept both clans.

"I reccomend you own up now!" Owlheart's claws were unsheathed, would clanmate turn against clanmate?

In the corner of her eye, Flowerheart's gaze flashed with panic. But it was gone as soon as it came.

"Fireclan!" Owlheart headed to the entrance, "return!"

The dark pelts flooded out of camp, closely followed by a small group of Breezeclan cats assuring they left. Once they had vanished, Ravenpaw collapsed alongside her fellow clanmates.

Her dream of Stream was forgotten as she fell back into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: I lost my daily streak of chapters! I'm so disappointed in myself…**

 **Anyway, the last chapter and this one were supposed to be joint but it would've been too long so I split it into two. So, thanks for reading this chapter and please leave a review it'll make my day!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Ravenpaw's dream was difficult to focus on. All that was visible was a flurry of claws, pelts and blood alongside the fur of a golden tabby she-cat. In was a baffling dream, to say the least. One she would usually wake up from a think about for a few moments trying to decipher what happened. She'd been doing that a lot with dreams lately.

However, when she opened her eyes to a flash of lightning, it was forgotten.

Ravenpaw's mind drifted to the poor quality fresh kill pile as she let out a yawn and stretched her weary bones. Her wounds from the battle, which was a few days back now, were faded. Luckily, she hadn't been left with any scars.

Today was supposed to be a quiet day for her, practice herbs with Greenflight. She hadn't been very with herbs good at all, all the names kept getting jumbled up in in her mind as she tried to decipher one from the other. She hated being the only she-cat in the den, Robinkit and Hawkkit wouldn't be apprenticed for another moon yet!

Sighing, Ravenpaw let out another yawn and made her way over to the medicine cat den, folding her ears as the rain unrelentingly battered her head. The clearing was empty, apart from Robinkit who was happily tumbling around in the puddles. Starlingfeather had been sent out on a patrol, leaving Blackpaw to look after the two kits. Ravenpaw registered the adoration in the older tom's eyes as he watched the small she-kit jump from puddle to puddle. He didn't even grimace when she splashed muddy water on his pelt, which was odd for him. Ravenpaw twitched her whiskers in amusement.

"Ravenpaw?" Greenflight looked up as the black pelted apprentice entered the den, "ah good. Here take this mouse, you'll be too busy to eat later."

"Why will I be busy?" Ravenpaw asked once she'd finished the mouse.

"I need you and Swirlpaw to go to the Shadeclan camp and send a message."

"Why not send a warrior?" Ravenpaw asked, vaguely aware that she was questioning a tom.

"They'd get too suspicious if I sent a warrior, clan relationships are shakier than I originally. Plus," He turned his green gaze to her, "I think there could be two people in that clan who trust you."

Ravenpaw had to stop herself from physically reeling in shock. Instead, she purposefully kept her face passive with a hint of confusion. Greenflight scanned her closely, as if judging her reaction. Eventually, he turned back to sorting his herbs. Did the medicine cat know about her 'alliance' with Finchpaw, Silencepaw and the other cats? Did he even know about the prophecy? Most likely, he did receive messages from Starclan. Or was he on Moonclan's side. She didn't dare tell him about the prophecy, he could pass this information onto Sunstar and she did not want another reason for her mentor to kill her.

Clearing her mind, she turned back to the light grey tom. "What am I doing today then?"

Greenflight's pale eyes flashed amusement. "I need you to watch over Flowerheart," he flicked his tail of to a curled up mass of silver fur, "she's still recovering from her wounds after the battle and I need to get more marigold."

"What about herb practice?"

"Something tells me you're not cut out for being medicine cat."

Ravenpaw chuckled slightly and nodded. The grey medicine cat dipped his head in farewell and trotted out the den and into the pouring rain. Sighing, Ravenpaw made her way to the back of the medicine den. Flowerheart was peacefully lying there, her head tucked between her paws. The black apprentice looked at her sleeping mother, suddenly longing to be back in the nursery. Her mother had never really payed too much attention to her, she was always proud of her four strong sons. Come to think about it, Ravenpaw saw the silver tortoiseshell less and less everyday. She wondered what she was was doing?

"Ravenpaw?" The ex-queen rolled over to look at her daughter. The black apprentice started at her mother's pelt tattered with scars and cuts plastered with cobwebs.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Ravenpaw sat down next to her, "Greenflight told me to watch over you whilst you slept."

Flowerheart blinked her deep blue eyes, their depths showed exhaustion.

"I wasn't asleep," the silver she-cat rested her head on her paws. The tiredness in her voice told Ravenpaw otherwise. "Greenflight gave me poppy seeds but I don't think they helped."

"You look tired," Ravenpaw remarked, "you should rest."

"I'm fine," the she-cat insisted, "I-I just wasn't to be out of this camp."

As if on queue, a bolt of lightning flashed and thunder rumbled overhead. Ravenpaw heard Robinkit's faint squeak and Blackpaw's purr of laughter from outside in the clearing.

"I don't think you'd want to be out in this weather," she pointed out to her mother.

"I don't care about the weather," Flowerheart sighed, "I just want to be out of this stuffy den."

Ravenpaw opened her mouth to say something in reply, but the longing in her mother's eyes told her otherwise. She'd never seen this side of Flowerheart before, then again she'd never really seen any side of her.

"Mom," Ravenpaw prepared herself for the question she was about to ask, "do you love me?"

She looked into the she-cat's eyes, expecting to see horror or anger at the sudden question. Instead, her green eyes connected with Flowerheart's blue ones that were deep with sorrow and guilt.

"I…" She looked for the words, "I know I was never a great mother to you. I was proud of my four tom kits and I was proud of you too."

Ravenpaw pondered the reality in that statement.

"I just had to prove my loyalty to the clan and Shadowpelt. You remind me a lot of him, maybe that's why I could never bring myself to look you in the eye…"

Ravenpaw felt a stab of anger but also worry. Had Shadowpelt hurt Flowerheart to cause her to be so afraid? Her mother had seemed devoted to her mate… Was there something deeper going on?

"Mom? Did Shadowpelt…?" Ravenpaw couldn't bring herself to ask it.

"No- no, nothing of the kind. In fact, he was the best mate a she-cat would ask for. Unlike Brambleheart he genuinely cared about his kits and his mate. But I could never feel the same way back."

Ravenpaw blinked in surprise, she was so sure that Flowerheart loved Shadowpelt. She always seemed so joyful when the tom saw his kits and she vaguely remembered the pride she'd felt when her kits were one moon old and watching their father be announced as the new clan deputy after Riverswipe moved to the elders.

"I guess… Whenever I looked at you I just… I felt guilt. Guilt towards you, Shadowpelt and Breezeclan."

Realisation struck the green eyed apprentice. "Mom, are you-" she hesitated, "are you seeing someone else?"

Flowerheart looked at the apprentice for a long time, her breath normal but her eyes wide. No words were spoken after her unanswered question as her mother drifted off into sleep, leaving Ravenpaw more confused than she had been before.

* * *

"I wonder if Foxstar will want to listen in on the message," Swirlpaw padded next to Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw rolled her eyes, "so you let the Shadeclan leader listen onto it, but not your best friend?"

"I though Duskpaw was your best friend."

' _Yikes,'_ thought Ravenpaw.

The two were making their way to the Shadeclan border so Swirlpaw could pass on Greenflight's message. He'd sent Ravenpaw to accompany her because two she-cat apprentices would provoke less suspicion.

"Duskpaw is just one of the few decent toms in this clan," Ravenpaw defended herself. "Plus he's good to talk to you whilst you're busy with herbs."

"I guess you could say that about my brother," Swirlpaw mewed, "he's certainly got less of a stick up hindquarters than Flamepaw."

Ravenpaw purred in amusement. "You're still my best friend Swirlpaw," she added.

"I have to be, I'm the only one who can stop you from 'accidently' giving death berries to Scratchpaw."

"Starclan is that cat a nightmare!" She cried at the mention of her brother's name, "according to him I've never caught a piece of prey before. Oh, and in the battle the other day, I apparently hid in the back of the nursery and purposefully cut myself with thorns to make it look like I had been fighting!"

Swirlpaw and Ravenpaw purred but stopped quickly as they reached the Shadeclan border. The smell changed from the breezy and heather scented moors to pine as the grass turned into a darker green. Ravenpaw suddenly felt enclosed and edged slightly closer to her cream friend who didn't look bothered by the scenery change at all. The black apprentice silently wished she could be as calm as her, it was probably the reason Ravenpaw was terrible at remembering herbs.

"I hope we meet a patrol," Swirlpaw wondered aloud, "I actually don't know my way to Shadeclan camp,"

"I wonder what it looks like…" Ravenpaw tried to picture a place where you could live in the boggy, pine covered forest.

They walked aimlessly around a little more, hoping to find a patrol. The branches sheltered the two from the dying rain which had filtered into a weak drizzle as the begins of sunlight ground through the leaves casting patches of light onto the ground. Slowly, the ground became rocky and small caves and hollows appeared.

"Do Shadeclan _ever_ patrol their borders?" Ravenpaw sighed, exasperated.

Swirlpaw shrugged.

As if on cue, a group of four cats emerged from behind a pine trunk. There were what looked like two warriors one with solid black fur and the other with a dark, russet furred, tabby pelt. Out came an apprentice who looked slightly younger than Ravenpaw with tabby brown fur. Luckily, Finchpaw appeared at the rear of the patrol.

"I thought I scented Breezeclan…" Growled the black tom, "Shadowpelt? No, you're much to small."

"My name's Swirlpaw," the cream apprentice dipped her head in respect, "I'm the Breezeclan medicine cat apprentice. This is Ravenpaw."

The tom's gaze flickered between the two. The brown tabby tom unsheathed his claws.

"Let me chase them out Blackfur!" the young cat growled, excitement in his tone.

Blackfur sighed. "No Snakepaw… Why are you here Breezeclan?"

"I have a message for Whitetail," Swirlpaw meant the Shadeclan medicine cat, "It's very important."

The russet furred she-cat flattened her fur. "We can't say no to a medicine cat, not if it's important."

"Watch what you say Redpool," snarled Blackfur, "I'm patrol leader and you're still a she-cat. But, I do agree. Follow us to camp. Snakepaw, Finchpaw keep watch, just in case."

The said apprentices fell in beside the Breezeclan cats. Finchpaw next to Ravenpaw and Snakepaw next to Swirlpaw. Ravenpaw felt a strange sort of comfort walking next to a familiar cat, even if they hadn't known each other that long. Snakepaw, on the other hand, was spitting insults to Swirlpaw who seemed to be ignoring him as she muttered herb names under her breath. She did that a lot.

"Sorry about him," Finchpaw muttered in her ear, "he became an apprentice hardly two sunrises ago and he thinks he owns the clan!"

"What can I say?" Ravenpaw's mind drifted to Hawkkit, "I know a kit who's like that already."

Finchpaw smiled gently and a comfortable silence fell between the the two apprentices, both from different clans.

Soon, the patrol drew to a halt outside the entrance to a dark tunnel buried in the hill side. The blackness reminded Ravenpaw of the fox burrow she had once got trapped in, she suppressed a shiver. Blackfur gestured with his tail for the patrol to follow him and they were led inside the shadowed tunnels. It didn't take long for a spark of light to appear at the end of the tunnel and the group emerged in a grassy clearing surrounded by cave walls with the sun shining directly onto the camp.

In awe, Ravenpaw almost forgot where she was.

"Blackfur?" A large ginger tom leapt off a ledge that jutted out from the wall, "why have you brought Breezeclan cats to our camp?"

The tom's voice was cold, calculating but betrayed no signs of hostility or suspicion to the two apprentices.

"The cream one said Greenflight wanted her to send a message to Whitetail, Foxstar." Blackfur replied, dipping his head.

"And what of the other one?" Foxstar's blue gaze burrowed into Ravenpaw's fur, "almost mistaked her for Shadowpelt. You are his daughter, correct?"

"Yes," Ravenpaw kept her head raised.

"Is it also correct that Sunstar took you, a she-cat, on as his apprentice?"

"Yes," Ravenpaw repeated.

Foxstar gave the two another look. "Breezeclan sending apprentices to do their work now? Or are they hiding in the forest, waiting to attack whilst we are all distracted?"

"Now, now Foxstar." A brilliant white tom emerged from a cave, "Swirlpaw is a good cat and would not be a decoy in an unprovoked attack."

"Whitetail," Foxstar turned to his medicine cat, "this apprentice wishes to share a message from Greenflight to you."

"Does he wish for Silencepaw to hear it too?" Whitetail turned to Swirlpaw.

"He does," Ravenpaw was surprised by the formality in Swirlpaw's tone.

"And what of Shadowpelt's kit?" Foxstar turned his gaze back to the Raven coloured apprentice who was getting really sick of being nothing more than the deputy's daughter.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Finchpaw sat up.

"Good." Foxstar turned tail and returned to his den. Ravenpaw breathed a sigh of relief.

The crowd of cats that had gathered began to disperse, though they kept a wary eye on Ravenpaw who shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry about Foxstar," Finchpaw looked apologetic, "he is rather intense."

"You don't need to apologise for all of your clanmates," Ravenpaw laughed, "if you met mine you'd be just as tense."

"Good point," Finchpaw's gaze fixated on Silencepaw who appeared from the medicine den a gave the pair a small nod. "You're coming tonight?" She asked in a lower voice.

Ravenpaw nodded, "Of course, it's the quarter moon.

Finchpaw nodded, satisfied.

After a while, the three medicine cats reappeared from the medicine den each with vary expressions. Swirlpaw maintained the impassive look she had held earlier, Whitetail seemed worried whilst Silencepaw's features flinched with slight anger and annoyance. Ravenpaw wondered about the events that had transpired in the den but was quickly shaken out of it when Foxstar ordered a patrol to lead them back to the border.

With a final glance behind her, Ravenpaw left the Shadeclan camp.

* * *

"I, Barkstar, leader of Barkclan declare Dustthunder to be my deputy!" The small she-kit stood on her stone as her declaration rang through the clearing.

"I Dustthunder am humbled by your choice and will serve my clan as long as I live!"

"Dustthunder! Dustthunder!" Cried Robinkit excitedly.

"Dustthunder is a stupid name," remarked Lionkit, "Dustbrain would've been better!"

"Not to mention that you can't be leader Barkkit!" Hawkkit yelled.

Ravenpaw narrowed her green eyes at the tabby kit, Doeeyes' kits hadn't found out about the she-cat limitations on the code yet.

"Why not?" Barkkit let out a 'humph,' "am I too weak? I'm really strong!"

"You're a she-cat, she-cat's can't be leaders."

"Why not?" Asked Barkkit, Dustkit, Lionkit and even Tuftkit, who was lounging around near the nursery, at the same time.

Brambleheart noticed the game and walked up to the group of kits, discussing the warrior code to them. Ravenpaw felt her heart break at the fact she couldn't be leader, Dustkit just looked angry. Lionkit looked unsure whilst Tuftkit looked confused.

Ravenpaw pitied them for losing the chance to fulfill their ambitions, but she pitied herself too.

"Come on kits!" Starlingfeather called from the nursery, "It's time for rest!"

All the kits rushed into the den leaving the warriors to laugh at their games. Ravenpaw raked her gaze around the camp. Flowerheart was sharing tongues with Shinepelt, her wounds looked almost healed. Ravenpaw had almost forgotten about the events in the medicine cat den, did Flowerheart really have another mate? Her gaze also spotted Swirlpaw and Greenflight discussing something, what had the message been. Ravenpaw hoped that Silencepaw would tell them when they met at four boulders tonight.

Sighing, she watched as the sky darkened. It was late at this point and Ravenpaw wanted to get enough sleep before moon high. Something finally hit her.

' _That dream I had before the battle with Fireclan…'_ Her mind wandered back, ' _I wonder who Stream is and why he's so important.'_

Every Day, she was left with more questions than answers.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter took forever to write.**

 **Can I just say that like 60% of the reviews I get are about RavenxDusk**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: If you're reading this I haven't done my homework. Please remind me once you have finished reading this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

"Attack me," Shadowpelt's order rung in her ears.

Ravenpaw blinked, she was training with her father nearby the gorge. Flamepaw was calmly seated behind them, his green eyes scanning the two intently. Sunstar was to Shadowpelt's left, though he was much more distance with his dark amber eyes looking distant. It seemed like a normal training session.

Though, Ravenpaw wasn't entirely sure how she got here. Hadn't she just been curled up in her nest in the apprentices den?

Shaking her thoughts from her head, she focused on the battle at hand.

She leapt at Shadowpelt who smoothly dodged her attack, she skidded against the ground. Why were they training so close to the gorge? Not hesitation, she charged at him again and hooked his front paws, taking him off guard. The black pelted warrior struggled to regain his balance whilst Ravenpaw weighed down on his tail. Suddenly, the deputy flung her off violently. She fell to ground with a hard thud, groaning at the pain it caused her head.

Her father approached her, his claws unsheathed. Ravenpaw looked at the other two cats wildly, why weren't they doing anything? Shadowpelt saved her from Owlfeather, why did he suddenly seem so intent on hurting her?

Her father shoved her so her head dangled over the gorge. Swallowing, she looked at Shadowpelt.

"W-what are you doing?" She stammered nervously, "you c-can't hurt your own clanmate."

The voice that left Shadowpelt's mouth wasn't Shadowpelt's own. "Never talk back to a tom!" It was an achingly familiar tone, smooth and malicious.

Shuddering, Ravenpaw let out a shaky breath. The owner of the voice's name tugged at the bag of her mind, but was too distant to reach it.

"What's happening?" Panic welled up in her throat, "Shadowpelt, what's wrong with you?"

The black tom's face twisted into an ugly sneer, one that looked unnatural on his face.

"Shadowpelt?" The tom's pelt seemed to change to a dark brown, "I think you have the wrong cat."

Her father features morphed into the younger characteristics of Owlfeather. Ravenpaw felt her heart leap to her throat as her breath hitched slightly. How could he be here? He was dead? The sky switched from the dazzling sun to a starry night that illuminated Owlfeather's now slightly see through pelt dotted with stars. Ravenpaw didn't know what to say as her green eyes fixed on the dead cats sudden pure beauty, he looked like a Starclan cat.

"Starclan cat's aren't the only cats who can visit the living in their dreams," he got so close to her ear that his breath tingled down her neck making her shiver in disgust, "so can _Moonclan_."

A sharp sting to her face made her cry out in pain as her world went black.

* * *

"Ravenpaw?" A gentle voice whispered in her ear, "Ravenpaw, get up."

Ravenpaw's face stung.

The dark coated she-cat opened her green eyes, only to find them staring into amber eyes of Duskpaw. She studied them for a moment, noting how different they were to Owlfeather's. The colour was similar, almost identical but there seemed to be warmth in Duskpaw's unmatched by the now dead tom. Whilst Owlfeather's eyes remained a pure orange, Duskpaw's seemed to become a soft brown near the pupil. Something stirred within the black she cat.

"Sorry." Ravenpaw blinked slowly, realising it was the quarter moon. "I had a nightmare."

Duskpaw's face was bathed in moonlight, his features sympathetic and concerned. They were relaxed into a loose frown as his eyes looked into hers.

' _Stop staring!'_ She silently yelled at herself.

"I could tell," he remarked in a hoarse whisper, "you were thrashing around. I'm surprised you didn't wake up Wolfpaw."

Ravenpaw snorted, coming into the light. "That tom sleeps like a log, we don't need to worry about him."

' _That dream felt so real…'_ She prevented a sigh, ' _why would Owlfeather even be invited to join Moonclan. I'd figured he would've went to the dark forest.'_

After a couple more moments of thinking, she drew up a conclusion. ' _It was probably just a paranoid dream. Even if Owlfeather was in Moonclan, why would he want to to talk to me in a dream?'_

Duskpaw had stilled, a look of shock on his face.

"Where did that come from?" Duskpaw took a step closer to her.

"Where did what come from?" The black cat frowned.

"That scratch on your cheek, that wasn't there when you fell asleep."

Ravenpaw swallowed a ball of anxiety, maybe the dream had been real.

* * *

The walk to Four Boulders was on silence, much to Ravenpaw's relief. Duskpaw hadn't pestered her about the claw scratch on her cheek, it's not like it had been bleeding heavily. In fact, it had hardly cut into the skin. Sadly, it would take a day for her fur to regrow there. Duskpaw had asked were it had come from, Ravenpaw had told that "It was probably a thorn or something." That wasn't true and Duskpaw knew it. It was obviously a claw mark. Thankfully, Duskpaw could see that she was too unsettled by her nightmare to really talk.

In all honesty, Ravenpaw wasn't sure if she even wanted to go to meet with the other cats tonight, exhaustion and anxiety whirled around in her mind making it difficult to concentrate on what was in front of her. Why did every dream she had had to be so purposeful. She was tired of going to sleep and wondering what her dream could mean when she woke up.

' _I'm not a medicine cat!'_ She angrily kicked a twig, ' _why do I have to deal with all this fox dung?'_

She wondered if any cats from the other clans were also facing the same issue.

Another reason why she wasn't looking forward to the meeting was Duskpaw. She had to mention Stream, he seemed important to the prophecy, but she had forgotten to tell Duskpaw about it. Would he be mad? Probably.

The two emerged from the bushes and into the rocky clearing, four boulders towering above them.

"You know," Swiftpaw came up and licked Ravenpaw's uninjured cheek, "every time I see you at one of these meetings, you seem to have a new injury."

"Just ignore it," Ravenpaw ducked her head. "Is anyone else here yet?"

"Nope," The white she-cat shook her head.

Ravenpaw glanced back at Duskpaw who was idly listening to the conversation. She realised that if she didn't want her apprentice friend to be mad, it was only right that she told him about Stream first.

"Swiftpaw?" The black apprentice nudged her friend, "can you give me a moment or two? I need to talk to Duskpaw."

Swiftpaw momentarily looked confused but then shrugged it off. "Sure."

Once the Fireclan apprentice joined Sightpaw nearer one of the boulders, Ravenpaw turned to Duskpaw who had an intrigued look on his face.

"Why did you need to talk to me?" He folded his ears.

"I wanted to tell you this before anyone else, but promise not to get mad."

"What is it?"

"Well… The other night I had a dream related to the prophecy."

Something flashed in the tom's eyes, "why didn't you tell me?"

Ravenpaw shrank slightly, guilty. "I said don't get mad. And I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you but It was the night of the battle with Fireclan and I was bit distracted. It slipped my mind!"

Duskpaw breathed in, looking as if he was prepared to say more until he lowered his head in understanding. "I get it, don't worry."

"Thank you, Duskpaw." She brushed against the light striped warrior, her green gaze flickered over to two new scents. "Look, Pebblepaw and Softpaw."

The fluffy pelted she-cat bounded slightly ahead of Pebblepaw who was trudging behind her. A grin graced her features which only widened when she saw the other cats.

"Ravenpaw! Duskpaw! Swiftpaw! Sightpaw!" She hurried up to them and greeted them one by one.

Pebblepaw grunted in acknowledgement as each name was spoken.

Ravenpaw felt surprised at how Softpaw was around them and how they were so comfortable around them. Even Pebblepaw seemed to be in a fairly good mood to see them. Part of her felt bad that she couldn't match their enthusiasm, but the dream still clawed at the back of her mind.

Smalltalk started between the group, but Ravenpaw mainly stayed out of it only answering the questions she was asked directly. Even Pebblepaw seemed involved with the discussion, even if it was only giving grumpy complaints about his clanmates.

"Are you okay?" She felt Duskpaw's soft fur brush beside her.

"I'm fine…" she muttered a reply, low enough so the rest of the group wouldn't hear, "just had a bad day."

Duskpaw didn't reply, but Ravenpaw saw him flash a comforting smile at her. It didn't entirely ease her up, but it erased some of the built up tension in her lungs as her breathing relaxed.

"Sorry, are we late?" FInchpaw trotted up to the group, Silencepaw in tow.

"No," Sightpaw glanced up, "it's only just moon high."

"Good!" Swiftpaw shuffled slightly, "let's start!"

"Okay..." Breathed Softpaw, "where do we start."

"What about that weird dream I had?" Began Finchpaw.

"I had a weird dream too!" Exclaimed Swiftpaw.

"So did I…" Pebblepaw looked thoughtful.

"So did Ravenpaw," Duskpaw nudged her slightly.

"What? Oh- yeah, I did."

"Finchpaw, you go first as you suggested the idea."

"Alright," the golden she cat nodded. "Basically, I was dreaming that every cat in my camp had vanished! But there was this one cat, he had like really ginger fur and bright green eyes! He called himself Fire and told me that we needed him to fulfill the prophecy."

"Really? Mine was the exact same but I had a muddy grey cat who told me his name was Breeze." Swiftpaw piped in.

"My cat was called Shade and had black fur!"

"Mine was a silver tom called Stream…" Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes, "why do they all have clan based names?"

"That is pretty weird," Duskpaw voiced her thoughts.

"How can they help us fulfil the prophecy?" Softpaw twitched slightly.

"I don't know," Silence spoke up in his gentle voice, "but I have something else. Both Ravenpaw, Finchpaw and I'm guessing Duskpaw knows this."

The three said cats nodded in confirmation.

"In summary, Greenflight sent his apprentice, Swirlpaw, accompanied by Ravenpaw to send a message to Whitetail. Neither Finchpaw or Ravenpaw were allowed to listen in, but I was. Basically, Greenflight had had a dream about the prophecy and how two apprentices from each clan were involved. "Whitetail questioned me but I told him I knew nothing about it."

"Why didn't he tell the other clans?" Swirlpaw scrunched up her muzzle.

"He did," Duskpaw confirmed, "He announced he was going to Fireclan and Streamclan but was sending Swirlpaw to Shadeclan."

"It's a bit odd that only he received the prophecy, minus myself." Added Silencepaw.

"It is."

"Did Whitetail sound worried about it?" Asked Ravenpaw, "it could've been Moonclan giving him that message."

"Swirlpaw said that Greenflight had told Sunstar and he had seemed worried, but apparently that was sunrises ago."

"Explains his attempts to kill Ravenpaw." Mused Pebblepaw

"How does he know it's even her in the prophecy? Why doesn't he try to kill Duskpaw too?" Sightpaw sighed, "when one mystery get solved, a whole load more get put in it's place."

"I have an idea!" Swiftpaw trotted into the centre of the circle the group had formed. Ravenpaw saw a spark of pride in her blue eyes. "Why don't we all go to the Moonflower!"

"The Moonflower?" Spat Pebblepaw, "have you got bees for brains? That's in Shadeclan territory and last time I checked, only two of us are Shadeclan."

"It's a good idea though," Sightpaw rushed to defend his sister, "if we could share dreams with Starclan, or even Moonclan, we _could_ get some answers."

Silencepaw looked deep in thought, as if he was considering the idea deeply. "It would work," he finally answered, "we aren't ones for night patrols."

"Plus it basically borders our clan," put in Softpaw, "no one would really get _too_ suspicious."

"And it's not like anyone really checks around that area anyway." Finchpaw looked at the group, "I think it's a plan!"

"A mouse-brained one," muttered Pebblepaw, "whatever! If Softpaw's in, so am I."

"Me too!" Nodded Sightpaw.

"Sounds cool," Swiftpaw smiled.

"Sure," Duskpaw gazed at Ravenpaw.

"Guess I kinda have to if the rest of you lot are, not like I was gonna say no anyway."

Ravenpaw felt nervous, dreaming in her own den was unsettling enough but… this? What if Owlfeather popped up again, what would she do? Her body tensed up slightly, Duskpaw seemed aware of this and brushed his tail against her back. She was grateful but her anxieties remained.

"Okay, so in a half moon's time?" Finchpaw asked.

"Done!" Everyone announced at the same time.

"I'm warning you though, it's a bit of a trek so I doubt you'll get much sleep." Silencepaw told them.

"I'm used to that," Ravenpaw chuckled nervously, "don't worry."

* * *

Ravenpaw and Duskpaw stood side by side, pelts brushing. Their gaze lightly scanned the surrounding moors, it was a relaxing comfort for Ravenpaw. Duskpaw had suggested they pause and take in the view, why? The black apprentice wasn't sure.

"Could to see you've calmed down," murmured Duskpaw.

"Was it really that obvious of how restless I was?"

"A bat would probably die from the nerves you were giving out. I'm not gonna pry on what's wrong though, but do tell me… In your own time."

"Thanks…" she breathed in the clean air before opening her eyes, we should probably head back to camp. I wouldn't want to start a war with Fireclan, we are really close to their border."

Ravenpaw expected a chuckle about her 'war' exaggeration, but his warm, amber gaze was fixed on something else. "Speaking of cat close, scratch that, _crossing back over_ the border."

Ravenpaw followed his gaze, a silver and white smudge visible crossing into Breezeclan territory. At first, she thought it was a Fireclan warrior attempting another battle. But, after a few seconds, recognition flashed within her."

"Is that…" Ravenpaw trailed off, she had to let out a shaky breath to regain her thought track. "Is that Flowerheart?"

* * *

 **A/N: Not a great chapter but I'm absolutely shattered.**

 _ **Question: Who's your favourite character so far?**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Is that Flowerheart?" Ravenpaw looked at Duskpaw, "what's she doing out of camp?"

"Maybe she had a tom's permission…" The apprentice sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her.

"She's recovering from a battle, she was really badly hurt. Why would anyone let her leave camp?"

"Maybe she's recovered…"

"Doubtful."

"It just seems unthinkable that a cat like _Flowerheart_ who has so much at stake would just… Up and break the warrior code! No, she had to have had a tom's permission."

"But she was over the Fireclan border!" Ravenpaw proclaimed, "it was probably her scent that Fireclan got before they attacked…"

"Then who was crossing over _our_ border…" Duskpaw's breath hitched at the look in Ravenpaw's green eyes, "no… No that's impossible! Flowerheart is loyal to Shadowpelt and she's loyal to Breezeclan."

"I was talking to her earlier…" Ravenpaw clenched her jaw, "she told me that she never really loved Shadowpelt. She said she felt guilty… Is this why? When I asked her if she was seeing someone else, she didn't reply."

"Oh Starclan…" Duskpaw flattened his ears, "why is she so… so mouse-brained!"

"Sunstar will kill her!" Ravenpaw semi-yowled, "we- we need to stop her! What she's doing is practically suicide."

"Ravenpaw," her name sounded so familiar on his tongue, "I don't know what do and neither do you. So… let's just take a moment to figure out how you and I are going to handle this." He spoke slowly, trying to get her back to the right frame of mind. "You're upset and-"

"We're going to go down there and stop her!"

"Wait!"

"I'm not going to wait, come on!"

Before the tom could protest, Ravenpaw was already half way down the slope and barreling towards her mother. The silver blob grew closer until it formed into a tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes looking distant. An indescribable look of contentment sat on her features causing a strange feeling to stir with Ravenpaw's chest. She felt betrayed.

Crashing into Flowerheart, the two went rolling through the heather only stopping when Ravenpaw had the she-cat pinned down.

"How could you?" Ravenpaw let the emotions get the better of her.

"Ravenpaw! Calm down!" Duskpaw's faint yowl rung from behind her.

"I-" Flowerheart shook violently, "I don't know what to say…"

"I don't care who you're seeing, I don't care whether you love Shadowpelt or not, I do not care that you ignored me for all of my kit-hood." Ravenpaw took a moment to catch her breath, "but I do care about my mother." Green eyes met blue, "and I do care what happens to you. Because- because if you're caught th-then I… I…"

Ravenpaw felt tears, he breath came out in shudders. The emotions of the evening, the nightmare. All of it had built up to this outburst. She blinked her leaf green eyes, almost trying to convince herself that everything was okay. No… something felt wrong. Inwardly.

"Ravenpaw," Duskpaw murmured gently next to her, nudging her off her pinned down mother. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Duskpaw." she was surprised at how hoarse and distant her voice was.

"You're really not," Duskpaw snorted, "just take a moment to… to think."

Ravenpaw was ready to spit out a thousand words so loud that Starclan would cover their ears but she reminded herself of something. ' _He's just trying to help.'_

Finally, she unsheathed her claws and took a long breath in. "Thank you."

Duskpaw smiled, his amber eyes warm.

"I'm sorry Ravenpaw." Flowerheart shuffled on her paws, "I know what I'm doing but this tom... I know he's Fireclan but-"

"I don't care about the tom," Ravenpaw lashed her tail.

"But you care about me?"

"I already told you I did."

"Then you won't tell Sunstar or Shadowpelt?"

Snorting with a sudden ball of laughter, Ravenpaw shook her head. "Of course I won't tell Sunstar, that tom is too snake-hearted for me to tell. He'd kill you and then he'd kill me. I won't tell Shadowpelt either, even if he has a heart a gold."

Flowerheart looked at Duskpaw accusingly.

"I won't tell," he said earnestly.

"You're a tom," Flowerheart said with ice in her tone, "of course you will."

"Mom?" Ravenpaw sounded disgusted at her mother's distrust towards her friend, "he will not tell! Duskpaw is the sweetest tom ever, when he says he won't tell, he won't."

Flowerheart's blue eyes remained narrowed, but she didn't make anymore comments.

"What are _you two_ doing out of camp?" Her gaze flickered between the two.

"I had a tom's permission," she dipped her head towards Duskpaw, "we just went for a walk. I had a nightmare, so he came with me to help me clear my head."

' _It's not the full truth, but Flowerheart doesn't need to know_ _about everything.'_

"Let's get back to camp," Duskpaw sat up, "we'll sneak back through the dirt place."

Ravenpaw nodded, Flowerheart did so slightly grudgingly.

The tension in the air between the apprentices and the she-cat was so think Ravenpaw forced herself to breathe. Whatever Flowerheart was doing needed to stop. Whilst she didn't regret Owlfeather's death, it was still her fault. And she didn't want more blood on her conscience.

* * *

The next day had been a blur; no sleep, dawn patrol, battle training with Sunstar, hunting assignment, hare were the only words that formed in her brain. The said hare was currently dangling from her jaws, limp. How much longer did she have on this hunting task? Frankly, she wasn't bothered. Wasn't like she had anything to lose, it would hold her chances of becoming a warrior back. She had no choice of whether she became a 'mated' she-cat anyway. She buried her hare near the oak forest.

Hoping the forest would have a bit of prey in it, she walked under the enclosing shapes of the oak trees. Cringing at the sudden darkness of the area, she pricked up her ears and smelt the air. The faint scent of mouse drifted towards her nose. Breathing in the delicious scent, she shifted herself so she was downwind. In the bracken she spotted a small, browned shape. Narrowing her eyes, Ravenpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch and double checked her paws were light. A few moments later, the mouse was dead at her paws. Satisfied, she trotted back to where she buried her hare.

This was repeated a couple times until dusk. Ravenpaw swore she had caught enough to feed half the clan, where was Sunstar. Had her mentor forgotten about his apprentice? Or was this one of his 'let's kill Ravenpaw' plans? Grumbling under her breath, she made her way back to her buried prey.

After a couple attempts and curses, Ravenpaw arrived back at camp holding _way_ too much prey for her to carry. Sunstar was lying on top of tall boulder, giving her a curious stare. Was he trying to predict what she was going to do?

' _He can go shove a stick where it hurts,'_ She sighed, ' _but I'm not mouse-brained enough to start a scene with the clan leader.'_

When she walked past her mentor, she didn't get a "hello" or "good job" or even an explanation. Instead, she dropped her fresh kill on the pile in complete silence a stomped towards the apprentice den.

Around the camp, cats were sharing tounges. Shadowpelt, Fallenheart and Icefrost were eating prey together whilst their mates, even Flowerheart, were gossiping in a circle together. Robinkit was having what looked like a very serious discussion with Blackpaw who was nodding with a fake sincere look, the apprentice's whiskers were twitching in amusement at whatever the kit was telling him. His blue eyes caught Ravenpaw's and he flashed a grin, she returned one. Brambleheart was sharing a hare with Windtail whilst Leafclaw and Greyheart were talking beside them. Nearby, Wolfpaw and Swirlpaw were laughing together. Ravenpaw didn't realise the two were close.

Duskpaw was padding over to her, his amber eyes twinkling as he carried a rabbit in his jaws.

"Have you noticed something?" Ravenpaw started when he settled beside her.

"Yes, I've noticed a lot of things but possibly not what you're talking about. Please elaborate."

She purred at the tom's tone and fake cuffed his ear.

"Look around," Ravenpaw gestured to the camp, "all the warriors and mated she-cat stay separated. They don't even talk to their mates!"

Duskpaw scanned the camp, nodding. "Yeah, so…?"

"So," Ravenpaw sighed, "I get where Starclan comes from when they speak about us being 'the new generation.' When you look at the kits and apprentices- minus a few-" she stared disapprovingly at Scratchpaw, Stonepaw and Flamepaw who were eating together laughing obnoxiously loudly. "But when you look at them, we're not separate."

Duskpaw noticed what she meant. All four of Doeeyes' kits tumbled around together, laughing and playing. Blackpaw was crouched beside Hawkkit and Robinkit, showing them a hunting crouch.

"Huh," he smiled, "since when were you observant."

Ravenpaw took another bite out of their shared rabbit, giving the tom a fake growl. "I _am_ observant!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," she sniffed, "I just don't point out absolutely everything I see, unlike some cats."

"What are you saying?" Duskpaw flicked his ear, "plus it's obvious that I just _observe_ more things than you, that's why _I_ have more to say."

Ravenpaw's whisker twitched. "I think I'm more observant."

"I'm the most observant!"

"No I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!" Ravenpaw laughed.

"Shut up you rabbit-brain!" Duskpaw rolled over.

"At least I'm not a bee-brain!"

She leapt on top of him, play wrestling. The two tussled for a bit before bursting out into fits of giggles. They didn't notice Riverswipe or Foxpaw twitching their whiskers in amusement nor did they notice their leader's orange glare filled with suspicion. They especially didn't notice the way Flamepaw cocked his head to one side in interest.

* * *

Five sunrises later, at exactly moon high, Ravenpaw woke up. Her breath panicked, quick and shallow. Her muscles twitched sporadically in fear and her green gaze raked the den and clearing as if expecting a warrior to leap on top of her to rake her throat open. Because that had been what had happened in her dream.

In her dreams, which she had had consistently over the past five nights, she was never _Ravenpaw_. She was always looking at amber coloured paws as pelts flashed around her, she had no control over the dream but the cat she was looking through obviously had control over the battle that was always raging on. Yelling out commands to warriors she couldn't keep track of, it was confusing.

A sob escaped Ravenpaw, she quickly bit it back. She was so tired, but she was so scared of falling asleep. Everytime she would just see more flashing claws, more coloured pelts of cats she had never seen. Sometimes, it felt like she was reliving a memory.

Swallowing, the she cat got up quietly as to not disturb the other apprentices sleeping in the den. Much to her relief, Flowerheart was asleep in the middle of the clearing next to Shadowpelt. Yellowclaw was on guard, but the half blind tom looked half asleep and wasn't even looking her way. She crept over the sleeping bodies in the clearing, sneaking out the tiny tunnel in the dirt place.

When Ravenpaw was out of the moors, she began to think. Why was she out here? Her mind had been so distracted that she had just aimlessly wandered out of here. Yet her paws continued to carry her; heather brushed against her fur, thorns lightly scraped her pelt and she dripped over everything that slightly jutted out of the ground but she kept moving. Not even the large, nearly half moon could light up everything across the grassy lands.

Her paws halted, she was standing between two borders, Breezeclan and Fireclan. Sighing, she turned to walk back to camp with that disatisfied feeling still churning in her belly.

"Ravenpaw?" A soft voice drifted from over the border, "are you okay?"

The black apprentice swiveled round, "Swiftpaw? What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same," the primarily white she-cat snorted, "but I didn't. In fact, I actually asked if you were okay."

"My answer is no," Ravenpaw answered honestly, "now you answer my question."

"Had to clear my head." Swiftpaw shrugged.

"Me too..." Ravenpaw's head drifted upwards, towards the sky. "Do you really think Starclan's fighting up there?"

"Do I?" Swiftpaw followed her gaze, "couldn't tell you. I'm no medicine cat."

"From the amount of attention and dreams we get from up there, sometimes I feel like I am."

"Hawkswoop would know…" She trailed off.

"Hawkswoop?" Ravenpaw took a step closer to the blue eyed she-cat, only separated by the border.

Swiftpaw hummed, "he's the Fireclan medicine cat, but sometimes he feels like more of a father."

Ravenpaw smiled, "didn't know medicine cats could make anyone feel like that."

"He was the only one there for me and Sightpaw after my mother died…" Swiftpaw looked at her paws, "sorry for dampening the mood."

Ravenpaw stared, shocked. After a couple moments hesitation, she stepped up and brushed against the she-cats cheek. Swiftpaw pushed herself closer to Ravenpaw, keeping the two warm as a chilly breeze swept the moors.

"It's fine," murmured Ravenpaw.

"I was only three moons old, she died protecting me and Sightpaw from a badger."

"She sounds really brave."

"Bravest I knew," nodded Swiftpaw, "Hawkswoop was her brother. When she died, he kind of just hid any sadness he felt and looked after me and Sightpaw because we were the only kits in the nursery. He'd visit us every day, show us herbs and whilst I didn't really care, the thought of it was nice."

"Hawkswoop sounds like a great cat," Ravenpaw comforted the she-cat. "What about your actual father?"

"He was a snake-heart," something shifted in her tone, "he killed my sister when she was two moons old for being 'too weak!'"

Ravenpaw gasped, "Starclan!"

"Tell me about it!" She raked her claws across the dirt, "I wish he died instead of my mother!"

Ravenpaw looked at the she-cat, her blue glare was fixed on the stars. Was that anger in her eyes? She couldn't blame her, to think that Ravenpaw had only been mad at her mother because she was seeing another tom...

"What about your father?" Muttered Swiftpaw, "surely one of us has to have a good parent."

"He's lovely, best I could have asked for. I spent my whole kit-hood being ignored by everyone except him. He even saved me from being- you know what- multiple times."

"Thank Starclan for him then." There was almost a hint of bitterness in her mew. Why couldn't Swiftpaw have a dad like that? Ravenpaw felt kinda bad for even asking about her father in the first place. She didn't mean to stir up painful memories.

"Was it a nightmare?" Asked Ravenpaw, shattering the sudden silence.

"More like a real life nightmare…" Swiftpaw looked at her paws. "You're lucky, Duskpaw will probably _ask_ to be your mate…"

"You've been chosen?" Ravenpaw almost physically winced.

"By Oakfur, the tom I called a fox heart at the gathering. He's also the one I saved your pretty hind from in the Fireclan battle."

"Oh…" Ravenpaw remembered taking on the chestnut furred tom.

"He catmailed me! He knew it was me that tackled him so he said if I didn't become bear his kits… He'd tell Ashstar."

"I'm so so so sorry!" Ravenpaw felt her tail droop, "if I could've held my own then you wouldn't be dealing with it…"

"You aren't even two moons into your apprenticeship! What can you expect?"

"How much longer do you have as an apprentice?"

"Before I become a mated she-cat?" Swiftpaw stiffened, "maybe a moon…"

"Oh Starclan…"

"Dammit Ravenpaw!" Swiftpaw suddenly started sobbing as she buried her head into Ravenpaw's fur, "why do I have to be a she-cat? I am so sick and tired of being forced to do things I _don't want to do_!"

After what felt like moons of crying, Swiftpaw lifted her head. "What about you?"

"Nightmare," Ravenpaw let her muscles sag, "or should I say _nightmares_."

"How long?"

"Since the quarter moon."

"Have you told Duskpaw?"

"I don't want him to worry…"

"I don't want Sightpaw to worry either…"

"So you haven't told him about Oakfur?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p,' "not yet."

The two fell into a silence that spoke louder than words. With their pelts touching, the she-cats gazed at the stars. The twinkled brightly as the moon's soft glow lit up the moorland. Ravenpaw could've sworn she'd seen a star shoot across the sky, she wondered if Swiftpaw had seen it too.

"We should do this again…" Swiftpaw breathed, "it's nice being able to talk to a she-cat who can almost… understand me."

Ravenpaw hummed an agreement, "I'm grateful for Duskpaw being there, but sometimes he doesn't get it. Who can blame him? He's not a she-cat…"

"Same with Sightpaw."

"So, every night before the half moon?" the black apprentice double checked.

"Sounds good," she snorted before adding, "how many secret meetings can I handle before I break?"

Ravenpaw smiled at the she-cat. Swiftpaw's white, grey and black pelt practically glowed in the moonlight. it made her look almost like their were stars caught on her body as the moon caused twinkles on different strands of fur.

The two parted ways, ready to see each other again soon when the group travelled to the Moonflower. Ravenpaw made her way back to camp after rolling around in the heather to vanquish the scent of Fireclan. Couldn't have another battle again. The back of her mind reminded her that she was practically doing what Flowerheart was, but she pushed those thoughts down.

Yawning, the she-cat settled down into her nest. The discomfort of her dreams beforehand were forgotten.

And, for what felt like the first time in moons, Ravenpaw didn't dream.

* * *

 **A/N: So that chapter was filled with shipping fuel for both sides of the war! Half the reviews will most likely be ignoring the next part of the author's note and screaming 'Raven x Dusk' but ah well.** _ **Anyway, I have two questions to ask you lot, very important!**_

 **1: Once I'm finished with 'The Frost Will Settle,' I'm going to make a sequel of some sorts. It** _ **could**_ **either be a direct sequel to do with kits of some of team prophecy or it could be a prequel from the POV of a cat under Amberstar's leadership who also was in the 'dark ages.' So which one do you guys think:**

 **Prequel or Sequel? Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **2: Would you guys be completely devastated if I stopped updating this every day (by that I mean every night just after midnight) and adopted some sort of posting schedule? I just kinda want to start a new story and whilst I love this one, updating it every day has proven… Not good for my homework time. I really don't mind if y'all want me to continue on this every day thingy I kept going.**

 **So… schedule or nah?Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Sorry for the long A/N btw….**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Before this begins can we all just accept the prophecy squad is goals and you're all really jealous of them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

Ravenpaw watched the sky lazily, her green eyes dragged over the millions of stars that blanketed the dark sheet. The moon was glowing in the sky but was not yet full. She had had another nightmare, but it hadn't affected her as much as past ones had. She was patiently waiting for the right time to wake up Duskpaw so the two could head to four boulders. Tonight, the group was going to the Moonflower to get some answers.

Anxiety tugged at her paws. What kind of dream would she have? Would it be with Starclan or with Moonclan? It was too confusing for her.

"Duskpaw," she murmured to the sleeping tom next to her, "get up."

The brown pelted apprentice groaned in refusal, " _why_?" He elongated the 'y' with a heavy sigh half asleep.

"Because we're going to the Moonflower tonight," she reminded him with a twitch of her whiskers.

Finally, the striped tom rolled over, after what looked like much inner reluctance, and looked at Ravenpaw with droopy amber eyes. "Okay, yeah! I'm up."

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Shut up."

' _Why do you have to be so grumpy when you wake up?'_ She silently sighed to herself.

Getting to his feet, the tom flicked his tail towards the guard standing at the entrance. His black pelt nearly blended in with the night, Ravenpaw had to squint to see him. Shadowpelt had his ears pricked and his eyes scanning the outer moors. Ravenpaw noted this and nodded for him to go first. Duskpaw crept through the clearing, not a sound came from his paws. Ravenpaw had it easier than him, her black pelt completely blended in with the nigh. Even the white ring around her eye didn't stand out. Once the tom had made it to the other side of the camp, he flicked his tail up for Ravenpaw to do the same.

As she crept slowly across, her thoughts drifted over to a sleeping Sunstar who was out like a light on top of his boulder. His tan ears flicked slightly in the silver light but, other than that, he didn't move. Ravenpaw found it funny the way he was directly in the moonlight.

' _He's Moonclan's saviour,'_ she silently snorted to herself.

They snuck through the dirt tunnel, paws hardly making a sound against heather covered moors as they padded over to four boulders. The walk was in silence, much to Ravenpaw's relief. She was attempting to save up her talking energy for the journey to the Moonflower.

The moors were still, not even a breeze passed through the territory. The night was still and cool, the night sky seemed so large and Ravenpaw felt so small. They had to reach the Moonflower before moon high, if they didn't then they couldn't talk to Starclan. Silencepaw had told them to meet once everyone in their camp had been fast asleep for a while. It was a guessing time, but they had to try. Luckily, Ravenpaw's nightmare had woken her up, reminding her of the 'mission.'

"Okay," Duskpaw flicked his tail and the two entered into into the rocky clearing, the empowering feel of four boulders standing strongly before them.

The moon shone down onto the clearing, covering the grey rocks into a brilliantly shiny silver. They glowed in the moonlight.

"It's rare that we're the first here," Finchpaw bounded up to them. "But Silencepaw was insistent we got here as early as possible."

"I'm the only one here who has actually been to the Moonflower," the grey-black medicine cat apprentice padded up from behind her, "It's important that I'm here so I can guide you all there as quick as possible."

"How long will it take?" Duskpaw looked at the moon."

"If the others are quick we should make it with time to spare before moon high."

"Where is it?" Ravenpaw cleared her throat, "like as in location. Swirlpaw told me it was in a cave."

"It is," nodded Silencepaw, "it's really weird. When you enter, it's kinda terrifying because you can't see a thing and the floor's really cold. But Whitetail told me that the important thing is to not get scared."

"Scared?" Snorted a suddenly appearing Pebblepaw, "what can be so scary about a flower?"

"When you're in there, you can almost feel the spirits of dead cats around you." Silencepaw shivered slightly, "it's hard to explain but just…" He sought for the right words, "Grin and bear it?"

"No worries then," Ravenpaw stretched out slightly, "I'm already good at the 'bearing' it part."

Everyone in the group seemed to grunt in understanding before Softpaw shuffled slightly. "What happens if we meet Moonclan warriors?" Her voice was small and scared.

Pebblepaw pressed his grey fur close to hers, "they can't hurt you when you're dreaming."

Ravenpaw's mind drifted back to the claw scratch on her cheek she had woken up with after having a dream where Owlfeather tried to kill her, again.

Everyone in the group looked uneasily between one another, Softpaw had obviously just voiced what they all just been thinking.

"Hey guys!" A sudden weight crashed down on Pebblepaw.

"Get off me you squirrel-chaser!" The Streamclan tom attempted to claw at his attacked but she refused to budge, "seriously, Swiftpaw! Get off!"

The white she-cat purred with laughter and got off the even grumpier tom who's glare would send ten badgers running back to their sets. Good thing Swiftpaw wasn't a badger. He cuffed at her ears playfully as Sightpaw greeted him and the rest with a lick on the shoulder.

Her she-cat friend came and sat beside her, tail twitching in excitement. "Hey!"

"You're in a good mood," remarked Ravenpaw.

"What can I say?" Swiftpaw shrugged, conversation beginning to die out around them, "I've been looking forward to this adventure."

"We all have."

"If we're done with smalltalk," Silencepaw interrupted, "we should really get going."

"Keep your fur on bossy!" Mrowed Finchpaw, following her fellow Shadeclan cat out of the clearing and into the bushes.

"This better not take forever!" Complained Pebblepaw, "I'm made for swimming, not for walking!"

"What are you? A fish!" Swiftpaw leapt on top of the tom again and the two wrestled out of the thick bushes and out of sight.

Sightpaw, who had been talking with Duskpaw, noticed the commotion involved with his sister and rolled his eyes. "Slow down Swiftpaw!" He bolted after them, with a slightly begrudging Duskpaw in tow.

"Starclan save me!" Groaned Silencepaw in what was the deepest voice he had, "wait you lot! You don't know where you're going!"

Ravenpaw laughed as the five cats vanished out of sight. "They better slow down, I'm not running to keep up with them."

"Pebblepaw is too proud for his own good sometimes," mumbled Softpaw.

"Speaking of Pebblepaw!" Finchpaw appeared beside the two she cats, "what's your deal with him? You two seem awfully close sometimes."

"Well…" The cream furred she-cat blinked, "he's nice?"

"Nice? Yeah right!" Snorted Ravenpaw, "and I'm a Fireclan warrior! Pebblepaw's great and everything, but he is far from nice."

"He is!" Squeaked the Streamclan apprentice, "he just doesn't like showing it."

"Is only you who gets to see his soft side?" Teased Finchpaw, "guess they don't call you Softpaw for nothing!"

Ravenpaw laughed loudly, making Softpaw's whisker twitch in annoyance.

"What about you?" The she-cat chimed, "you and Duskpaw seem really close."

"Well he's one of the least mouse-brained toms in the clan," she defended herself quickly, "plus he's the other Breezeclan cat in the prophecy. I have to talk to him."

"Sure…" Softpaw chuckled.

"Duskpaw?" Finchpaw looked thoughtful, "I thought it was you and Swiftpaw who were hitting it off!"

"Me and Swi-" Ravenpaw choked before regaining her breath, "Swiftpaw and I? No…"

"Are you sure," the golden she-cat seemed to be enjoying the moment, "only you two are like the power couple of the whole group!"

"No! Pebblepaw and Softpaw are!"

"Don't turn this back on me Ravenpaw! But to be fair, I do think that Duskpaw would suit you better…" The cream coloured cat looked thoughtful.

"How about… no? Swiftpaw!"

"Duskpaw!"

"Swiftpaw!"

"Duskpaw!"

"Starclan!" Mumbled Ravenpaw, "shut up the both of you!"

The three she-cats laughed as they emerged from the bushes, eyes filled with happiness. Sightpaw attempting to wrestle Swiftpaw down whilst Duskpaw and Pebblepaw were mocking the dark furred tom. Silencepaw padded up to Finchpaw, complaining about how if they kept this up then they'd never make it to the Moonflower on time. Softpaw lightly cuffed Pebblepaw round the ears when he said something rude to Duskpaw. Suddenly, Ravenpaw barrelled into Duskpaw and sent thet two of them crashing on top of the Fireclan apprentices. The four collapsed to the ground in fits of giggles whilst the rest of the group leapt on top of them to join in the fun.

Ravenpaw realised something and felt something in her chest swell. Here, she was happy. She didn't feel the need to check over what she was saying so a tom would yell at her. Here she didn't have to be told that she should've stayed in the nursery. Here she was surrounded by cats of the same ideals.

This feel like her real home.

* * *

After a lot of yowling on Silencepaw's part and grumbling from Pebblepaw, the group arrived at the Moonflower. Or, more specifically, the yawning opening to the cave that Silencepaw had graciusly named 'Meadowmouth.'

"Meadowmouth?" Scoffed Pebblepaw, " _Meadowmouth!_ "

"Yes," the Shadeclan apprentice rolled his eyes, "Meadowmouth. It wasn't my idea, okay?"

"Starclan have mercy! Meadowmouth?"

"Pebblepaw? Why are you so upset over this name?" Swiftpaw looked amused.

The tom blinked, "are you not hearing him? _Meadowmouth!_ "

"The amount of times you repeat the name isn't going to change it," shrugged Silencepaw, "come on; it's nearly moon high."

The group of cats followed the medicine cat, Pebblepaw still muttering to himself about the name. Finchpaw and Softpaw giggled at first but fell into silence when they entered the cave. Ravenpaw suddenly felt different, the atmosphere had shifted. The light hearted tone had suddenly been reminded of what it was doing here.

The darkness of the territory outside the cave seemed like day compared to the true pitch blackness in here. The ground was cold, each paw step made her spine shiver. It felt like there were cats whispering around her and to her, it took all of her determination not to bolt out and never look back.

Someone pressed against her side and whilst she couldn't tell who it was, she was grateful.

A blob of light appeared, slowly growing bigger as the group got closer. Ravenpaw could just about make out Silencepaw's outline as the source of the light shone through his fur. She narrowed her green eyes, letting them adjust. The cat by her side fell behind.

The light came from a shaft in the cave, revealing a large blue flower. Though, that wasn't what caught Ravenpaw's interest. Surrounding the flower was blue-green grass dotted with flowers of many different kinds. Like a meadow.

"This is why they call it Meadowmouth," informed Silencepaw in a whisper.

Either Pebblepaw didn't hear him or was trapped in his awe, Ravenpaw suspected the latter, but he didn't reply to the medicine cat as his blue gaze scanned the luscious area. After a direction from Silencepaw to gather around the flower and remain there until it was moon high, the group fell silent. Ravenpaw found herself squished in between Sightpaw and Swiftpaw.

A wave of anxiety hit her, what was going to happen? The last thing Ravenpaw wanted was to see Owlfeather in her dreams. She glanced between the two Fireclan apprentices, remembering what Swiftpaw had told her.

' _Do they want to see their mother?'_ The black apprentice wondered, ' _would she be in Starclan or Moonclan?'_

Even though she was trying to remain as quiet as possible, a long sigh escaped her. All of this prophecy stuff was confusing. It wasn't like she wished that it had never happened to her, she was very pleased that she had been considered to be important enough to be a part of a prophecy. But all of it was too much compared to when she first started. When it began it was just a dream she had shared with Duskpaw. The her mentor sent her into a fox set in what could've been an attempt on her life, luckily she had encountered Swiftpaw who also happened to be in prophecy. They had discovered the Streamclan cats who set out to find the Shadeclan cats. Then there had been another murder attempt resulting in one of the cats she hated most contorted at the bottom of the ravine. Then a strange dream from a cat called 'Stream' followed by her mother's code breaking actions that finally settled to countless nightmares and a visit to the Moonflower.

' _What a load of ox dung,'_ she cursed to herself.

Her paws fidgeted as she waited for moon high, how long would it take.

As if on queue, the Moonflower lit up a dazzling blue almost blinding her.

"Drink in the scent!" Ordered Silencepaw, "it will be of what you love most."

She did as told and was pleased when she inhaled the scent of freshly killed rabbit, her mother's milk, her nest and the faint tinge of the windy moors. Something else was there too…

"Water?" She murmured as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Water?" Ravenpaw blinked open her eyes, looking around.

She was back in Breezeclan camp just without any of the Breezeclan cats. She was curled up in her nest scanning the area carefully. She got up, not feeling tired at all. This was obviously a dream to her, a fairly familiar one. There was a rustle from near tall boulder, a faint one but loud enough so her large ears could catch it.

"Stream?" She called out, "Stream? Are you here? I can hear you."

A silver tom emerged from the leader's den and jumped upon tall boulder. "You couldn't smell me?"

"My ears are better than my nose," Ravenpaw looked up at the tom, "what about you?"

Stream blinked his blue eyes, "you are a curious she-cat." He muttered before jumping down. "In all honesty, nose, ears they were never useful to me. It was about sight when I was… alive. I had to see it to believe it, guess that's why I spent half of my time not believing in any warrior ancestors until I received a message from them."

"What was the message?" Asked Ravenpaw, intrigued.

"That is a question for another day, for now I will listen to your question."

"My question?"

"I appeared in your dream because you willed me to come," he informed her, "and now I am here."

"I think I only willed you because I was scared of having another nightmare…" she said honestly, "but I do have questions. Two, actually."

"Fire away," Stream shrugged, "can't promise I'll answer them."

"How can you help me complete the prophecy?" Ravenpaw took a wary step closer to him.

"I am sworn to secrecy about that as of now," he folded his ears. "However, once you and your group work it out, that is when I will assist."

"How are we supposed to do that, all I know about you is your name."

"Then use that knowledge!" He insisted, "it will be crucial. If you kind find out who I am, you can find out why I am trapped between dead and alive and you can find out how I can help you."

Ravenpaw frowned, looking at her paws thoughtfully.

"Your second question?" He broke the silence.

"Oh… uh yeah." She shook herself, "it's about my nightmares. Whenever I have the. They're through the eyes of a different cat an amber furred cat. I- I don't understand it. They could just be nightmares but… They feel more like memories. Do they actually mean something?"

Stream looked at her, his blue eyes betrayed nothing but curiosity. What she had just said had obviously peaked his interest and maybe she was right to think of them as important.

"We must explore your dreams," he stated firmly, "I will visit you some nights and help you through them. You must also perfect a technique to block out Moonclan cats. I heard about your visit from Owlfeather."

"Thank you, Stream."

"Ravenpaw," he locked his blue gaze with hers, "remember who your true friends are."

* * *

Ravenpaw sneezed, making herself jump back into conscious. Bewildered, she realised that she wasn't in her nest. Where was she? Who was looking at her?

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Swiftpaw's voice rang in her ears.

"I-uh…" The black apprentice looked around again, "oh yeah, the Moonflower. Yeah, I'm awake."

"Finally," snorted Pebblepaw, "get a move on! I want at least a couple of winks of sleep tonight."

"We agreed to share what we found out at the gathering," informed Duskpaw, "all of us are too tired to discuss. Some of us were what you'd call 'cranky.'" he directed a harsh amber glare at Pebblepaw who shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Swiftpaw asked, concerned. "You seem a little shaken."

"I just kind of forgot where I was for a second…" she got to her paws before flashing a weak smile, "I'm good though."

"Come on," Duskpaw nudged her, "before the clan start to wake up."

As they walked home, Ravenpaw was deep in thought. She hardly mustered a goodbye when the group separated because of how distracted she was.

" _Ravenpaw, remember who your true friends are."_

* * *

 **A/N: Just to let you know, for either RavenxDusk or RavenxSwift, their will be a really really really sad ending to their 'relationship.' I won't tell you which one it is, but just be aware.**

 **I'm dropping having a schedule and I won't update at 12 am** _ **every**_ **night but I will as often as possible!**

 **So anyway, gimme your theories, I'm curious! Who do you think Stream is? Who's the cat in her dreams? And are Duskpaw and Sightpaw actually gay for eachother? (That last one was a joke btw)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"So, what did you dream about?" Duskpaw asked once the two had arrived back onto the still dark moors.

A light breeze ruffled the heather beneath her paws, she looked at the tiny pink flowers with fake interest. The strong scent radiated off of them, they smelt similar to the scent that clung to every Breezeclan warrior. Ravenpaw found herself wondering if she smelt like heather.

"Ravenpaw?" Sighed Duskpaw, "are you listening to me? You've been out of ever since we saw the Moonflower. What did you see?"

Ravenpaw blinked in surprise, her mind zooming back into reality and focusing on Duskpaw's striped pelt.

"I saw Stream again," she replied after a myriad of failed attempts to string a sentence together, "I asked him about the prophecy."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that I had to work out something… Like who he was and why he's trapped in some sort of state between life and death."

"Limbo…" Duskpaw murmured.

"What?" Ravenpaw gave him a look, "what the hell is a 'Limbo?' Is it a type of bird?"

"No…" The tom shook his brown head, "I heard the word used in my dream. It just feels right when you were talking about the life and death thing."

"Limbo could mean between life and death?"

"Maybe," Duskpaw shrugged, "or this prophecy is just making me go mad."

"What was it? Your dream, I mean."

"I dreamt that I was on an island, a weird piece of land in the middle of this really wide lake."

"We have a stream in our territory," blinked the black she-cat, "but not a lake."

"Applepaw was there," he continued, "she told me that I had to find this lake and then we could bring change."

"Maybe that's where Amberstar is," Ravenpaw muttered.

"Maybe, but how would we get there?" Duskpaw groaned, "it's likely the lake is in a completely different territory. How in Starclan's name would we get there?"

Ravenpaw sighed, "I don't know." She dug her claws into the earth, "maybe we should ask a cat whose been beyond the territories…"

"Like who…"

"I remember Riverswipe once told me a story about how he and Sunstar went on a journey to some place when they were young warriors."

"Why?"

"I was only a kit when I heard the story, so I don't really know."

"We'll ask him tomorrow," Duskpaw let out a long yawn, "unless you feel like asking Sunstar would be better?"

"No," She shook her head, "he's suspicious enough as it is."

By the time both Ravenpaw and Duskpaw had arrived back to camp, it was nearing dawn. The she-cat sighed, longing for a chance to get more rest. So the two carefully snuck across the clearing, avoiding alerting the deputy who was resting against the side of the entrance and the stirring warriors beneath her paws. Once she reached her nest that bordered the warm inside of the apprentice's den and the slightly chilly air of outside, she collapsed into a dreamless slumber.

It felt as if she had hardly two seconds of sleep before she was woken up. She let out a long groan before waking up, it wasn't even sunrise yet. Her green eyes met Blackpaw's blue ones who was looking at her in amusement.

"Nice fur," he snorted lightly.

Ravenpaw glared at him and then at her matted fur, black tufts stuck up in all areas. Groaning, she quickly smoothed it down in a weak attempt to look half decent.

"What is it Blackpaw?" She ignored the teasing look in his eyes.

"Me, you, Icefrost, Fallenheart and Wolfpaw are on dawn patrol."

' _You have got to be kidding!'_ Ravenpaw flattened her ears, ' _dawn patrol?'_

"And then we're joining up with Scratchpaw and Stonepaw to train." He added on the end.

"Am I ever going to get the chance to sleep?" She accidenlty said out loud, Blackpaw gave her a humourous look whilst she flattened her chest fur with a couple licks. "Can I eat?"

"Icefrost said you could," Blackpaw flicked his tail towards the shrinking fresh kill pile, "not everyone's eaten yet but you'll be to busy to eat."

"Fine," she made her way across the camp and grabbed a small mouse from of the pile. Blackpaw settled down next to her.

She bit into it, feeling slightly more refreshed. The achyness of the walk last night hung in her bones and clawed at her eyes. Why was being a prophecy so hard?

"You smell odd," Blackpaw grinned, "like really weird. Have you been rolling in flowers or something?"

' _Do I still smell like the Moonflower?'_ She wondered to herself.

"Thanks," she hissed slightly before regaining herself. "Don't tell anyone but I may have snuck out last night with Duskpaw."

Blackpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement, "oh… That would explain why you smell weird."

Ravenpaw suddenly realised what he meant and it took all of her energy not to jump on him. She fluffed her fur up, slightly embarrassed. "It was nothing like that Blackpaw! We just talked."

"I know, I know," he began to pad towards the entrance, "I'm just pulling your tail."

' _I'll pull your off in a second if you're not careful.'_ Her bitter and frustrated mood towards the tom vanished when Robinkit bounded up.

"Blackpaw! Blackpaw!" The tiny kit cried, "I'm going to be an apprentice today!"

The black tailed tom purred, "that's great! I'll make sure I'm back from training in time to watch it!"

Ravenpaw felt her heart warm as the little she-kit told Blackpaw everything she wanted to happen in her apprentice ceremony, Blackpaw nodded and listened to everything she was saying. It surprised Ravenpaw how close Blackpaw had been with the kit lately, it was probably frustrating Scratchpaw and Stonepaw that their 'cool' brother would rather hang out with Robinkit.

"Ravenpaw, Blackpaw!" Icefrost called from the entrance, "get your tails over here!"

After a quick farewell to the white chested kit, the two apprentices obeyed the white tom and followed him out of the camp.

* * *

"No, no, no, Stonepaw!" Greyheart looked at his apprentice, face covered with frustration. "You're doing it all wrong! Your balance is completely off."

Stonepaw growled at his mentor and lashed his tail angrily. The group was currently practicing tree climbing, the very large group. Every single one of the apprentices, even Swirlpaw, and their mentors, minus Greenflight, were gathered underneath the trees.

"What's the point of this?" The grey tom plonked down on the bracken covered floor, "we're not Fireclan squirrels! We don't climb trees!"

"It is very important that we know our enemy," Sunstar curled his tail around his paws, "Fireclan are known from attacking from a vantage point, being able to do the same is a necessary skill."

Stonepaw looked ready to protest, but new better than to argue against the tan furred leader.

"You must be able to dig your claws into the branches," Sunstar stood up, "it'll keep you from falling?"

"Flamepaw," Shadowpelt ordered his apprentice, "you and Duskpaw have done this before."

The two older apprentice nodded in confirmation to the deputy.

"Climb to about halfway up a tree," Shadowpelt barked the order, "show Stonepaw, and his littermates what to do."

The two toms padded towards separate trees, bunching up their muscles to jump up to the lower branches. Flamepaw went first, his ginger pelt flashed all the way up the branches only pausing when his paw slipped slightly when he reached a thinner branch. Not letting that stop him, the dark orange eyed apprentice reached the middle of tree he was climbing. Duskpaw had shot up right behind him, brown pelt blending in with the tree behind him.

"Good," Shadowpelt nodded, "can any of you tell me what they did? Swirlpaw?"

The cream she-cat blinked up in surprise, obviously not at all prepared. "They- uh, used their tails for balance."

"Good," the deputy nodded, "what else."

The medicine cat apprentice dipped her head, "I- I- uhm… I'm not sure."

There was a moment of silence. Ravenpaw almost tensed up.

"That's okay," Shadowpelt nodded, "Ravenpaw?"

"They used their claws when climbing up the trunk and branches, they also crouched down every time they jumped."

"Very good, Wolfpaw? What dangers could they face when up there?"

"They could fall off if they don't keep their balance," responded the shaggy grey tom, "in battle that could give away your position."

"Also very good," Shadowpelt turned to the two apprentices on the trees, "can you tell me some mistakes you made?"

"I was too loud," Duskpaw looked down at the deputy, "If this was a battle, cat would know where I was."

"Well done for noticing, what about you Flamepaw."

"I didn't check the security of the branch," Ravenpaw was surprised by the formality in the ginger tom's tone, "it took me off guard so my paw slipped."

"It is important when climbing trees to know you're safe," Shadowpelt turned to the group, "I want the rest of you to do what they just did," he flicked a tail towards the older apprentices, "and for you two up there to try and reach the very top."

Ravenpaw chose a nearby tree and streamed up it, her pace slower than the two other apprentices before her as she took time to perfect her technique. By the time she reached the top, only Scratchpaw and Blackpaw had reached the top. Wolfpaw was sharing the same tree as the black tailed tom, but was having difficulty as his thick fur kept getting snagged on branches. Stonepaw, who was still being yelled at by his mentor, was catching up to the top. Swirlpaw, on the other hand, was having much more difficult of a time.

"What's the point of this?" Grunted the cream furred apprentice once she had finally reached the top, "I'm a medicine cat apprentice!"

"I guess it's important to know how to do these things," shrugged Ravenpaw.

Swirlpaw sniffed, "I doubt I'll vere use these 'life skills.'"

Ravenpaw snorted in amusement, but attention quickly dragged away by her tan mantor underneath the trees.

"Now," Sunstar began, "I want all of you to jump from the trees and onto your mentors back, as if you were attacking."

Shadowpelt cocked his head to the side, "don't you think they're a little young?"

Sunstar looked at his deputy, "it's an important skill. Swirlpaw, you can just climb down."

Ravenpaw's whiskers twitched as she felt her friend sigh with relief beside her, but the black apprentice's amusement was quickly drowned by the anxiety of having to jump down on her mentors back from this high up. Was this another one of his ploys to kill her? She hoped not. Above her, she saw Duskpaw narrow his amber eyes at Sunstar. She felt glad that she wasn't the only one who suspected something suspicious.

"We won't move, just keep your claws sheathed when you jump," Sunstar ordered. "Ready? 3, 2, 1!"

Ravenpaw didn't hesitate to dive quickly down from the shade of leaves, dropping past the branches. Wait, Sunstar had moved! It was a relief when she noticed this as she twisted her body mid air to push the extra few metres and land squarely on his shoulders. Sunstar buckled under her speed and weight and fell against the ground.

"Well done!" Purred Shadowpelt, "that mid-air twist was very skilt."

"Where did you learn that?" Fallenheart blinked, "it looked almost what a Streamclan cat does whilst swimming."

Ravenpaw shrugged, vaguely surprised to hear it was a Streamclan move. "It just came to me."

"Hm," hummed Sunstar, "strange."

* * *

"Riverswipe?" Duskpaw stepped into the elder's den just before Ravenpaw, "can we ask you something?"

"Aren't you a bit old for stories Duskpaw?" Purred the silver striped tom, "how can I help you?"

"Um," Ravenpaw stepped in, "we brought you some fresh-kill but we need to ask you a question."

"What about?"

"Well…" Ravenpaw breathed in, "you mentioned a while back that when you were a younger warrior, you went on a journey with Sunstar."

"Ah yes," croaked Foxpaw, "I remember that tale! What was it, you received a message from Starclan?"

"More like Sunstar did," informed the ex-deputy, "we were just close friends back then so I went with him."

"Where did you go? And what was the message?" Duskpaw asked, "I don't mean to pry."

"That is no problem young tom," assured the old cat, "we went to a place called the sun-drown place. An area with water that stretched in far beyond what the eye could see. It was so big that every time the sun would set, it would drown in it's watery depths."

"How does it rise again?" Foxpaw questioned.

"Starclan works in mysterious ways…" the silver striped elder trailed off.

"What about the message," Duskpaw interrupted their banter.

"You're very keen," Riverswipe shook his head, "the message was that we were to to meet Twilight by the Sun-drown place. At first, I was confused but then it turned out that Twilight was a fox that could speak cat tongue."

"Impossible!" Gasped Ravenpaw, "foxes are way too stupid to do that!"

"That's what I thought. Anyway, Twilight told Sunstar, back then know as Sunclaw, that he must venture to a lake if he wanted to bring change. Sunstar, however, did not want this change thus we returned."

"Hm…" Duskpaw fell into deep thought.

"Thank you Riverswipe," the two turned to exit the den before Riverswipe stopped them.

"Don't mind me asking but why did you want to know?"

Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes, suspicion clouding her. Duskpaw shifted beside her.

"Me and Ravenpaw were just discussing it, she vaguely remembered you telling her the story and we were curious." Duskpaw covered for her.

The two elders dipped their heads and the apprentices left,a light breeze swept the clearing as grey clouds gathered over the sun.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own play gether under Tall Boulder for a clan meeting!"

Quickly, cats emerged from their dens and walked towards the center of the clearing around the large grey rock which their leader sat upon. Sunstar's gaze scanned the crowd with disinterest, his gaze didn't even focus on the two to-be-apprenticed kits that emerged from the nursery.

Once everyone had arrived, the tan leader began the ceremony.

"Hawkkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Windtail. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you." He turned to the golden browned tom, "Windtail **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Yellowclaw, and you have shown yourself to be thoughtful and strong willed. You will be the mentor of Hawkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

"Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!" The clan cheered as the dark brown tom touched noses with Windtail who was looking very pleased with himself.

Although she didn't like Sunstar, she was very happy with his choice of mentor. Hawkpaw was brash, rude and got a lot of his personality off of Brambleheart. Windtail would be the perfect counter to this as the tom was very considerate of others and would likely bring the egotistical apprentice back to the ground.

"Robinkit it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you're chosen as a mate, you will be known as Robinpaw. Your mentor will be Flowerheart. I hope she will pass down all he knows on to you." Sunstar's gaze fixed with Flowerheart's, "Flowerheart **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sparrowfoot and have an good mate in Shadowpelt, and you have shown yourself to be graceful and worthy. You will be the mentor of Robinpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

"Robinpaw! Robinpaw! Robinpaw!" The chants of Blackpaw reached high above the others as Starlingfeather's chest puffed out in pride as her two kits became apprentices.

Ravenpaw's eyes met Sunstar's as the leader glared down at her. She didn't flinch and didn't back away. She kept her icy green gaze locked with his amber ones that scanned her carefully.

' _I know you want me dead and you're fearful of this change,'_ Ravenpaw told him in her mind ' _but I will bring it, even if it's the last thing I do!'_

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh! Sorry, I almost forgot to post this! I was going to update this yesterday but then the new Shadowhunters came out and I spent the day crying over Malec. I'll try and update tomorrow (even though I have parents evening) but no promises!**

 **I really did try to get this up but when I started I fell asleep and woke up three hours later then I had to do my art homework plus I still haven't finished my geography essay!**

 **Thanks for reading (even though it's a crappy chapter)!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"I caught a hare today!" Squeaked Robinpaw, her tail twitching excitedly.

"Yes, very nice." Ravenpaw said lazily.

"Then Flowerheart said I could go to the gathering tonight!"

"That's pretty cool," complemented Duskpaw, taking a bite out of the rabbit he was sharing with a sleepy Ravenpaw, "gatherings are really fun."

"I'm kind of scared…" She sighed, "how am I supposed to make friends with other cats?"

"I'm sure Blackpaw will introduce you to some cats," Duskpaw looked over at the mentioned apprentice who was curled up in his nest, "he said he was going. Feels like every apprentice is going…"

"That's not true!" Robinpaw pointed out, "only four apprentices are going. You, Ravenpaw, Blackpaw and me!"

"Alright, we know. Keep your fur on," muttered Ravenpaw.

"Also, why does Blackpaw have to show me around? Why can't you two?"

Ravenpaw and Duskpaw exchanged a glance, they couldn't tell her they were meeting up with cat they already knew beforehand. Ravenpaw couldn't think of an excuse.

"We just figured that you and Blackpaw would want to hang out," Duskpaw quickly covered, "you two do seem really close, why is that?"

Angel felt relieved at Duskpaw's quick thinking as the tom quickly switched the subject back around to Robinpaw.

"Oh…." the new apprentice looked at her paws, "he's just nice."

"Just nice?" Teased Ravenpaw, "are you sure?"

Robinpaw got to her paws, looking around the den for an excuse to leave. "Oh look, there's Hawkpaw… I'll be right back!"

Ravenpaw watched in faint amusement as the white chested she-cat ran out of the den, padding towards her dark brown furred brother who was carrying a small crow in his jaws whilst looking very pleased with himself. His mentor followed close behind, his browned gold pelt gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"Blackpaw?" Ravenpaw padded over to the tom, "get up, Icefrost is coming."

"Hm?" The tom asked sleepily.

"Icefrost!" She hissed, louder.

"Oh fox dung!" Blackpaw shot up and attempted to flatten his fur so it didn't look like he'd been sleeping again.

"Blackpaw?" The white headed mentor's head appeared through the den, "we're on a hunting patrol. Then we need to get back so we can get to sleep, you've actually managed to stay awake for the majority of this moon. You deserve it."

Blackpaw looked slightly guilt but Icefrost didn't seem to notice as he beckoned his apprentices to come out into the clearing before quickly turning to the two others sharing a rabbit.

"Duskpaw, Greenflight wants to see you and Ravenpaw in his den."

"Why?" Questioned Duskpaw.

"Beats me," the white tom shrugged.

Once the older cat had left, the two apprentices looked at each other in confusion. What in Starclan's name would the medicine cat want to do with them? Was it to do with the prophecy?

Sighing, the two finished of their prey and began to walk across the clearing. The dusty ground felt hot underneath Ravenpaw's paws, the warm newleaf day cast its rays onto the territory below not allowing a cloud to cross it's path. Cats basked in the warmth, taking it in as the prey pile built up.

The medicine den was stuffier even without the sick cats, the walls were thick and absorbed the heat making Ravenpaw feel too hot underneath her pelt. Shaking the feeling out of her mind, she turned to see the light grey cat sorting herbs in the corner. Ravenpaw watched with disinterested as his paws worked.

"Ah!" He turned his pale green eyes towards the pair, "Duskpaw! Ravenpaw! Don't just stand there, you're allowed to sit down."

Duskpaw did sit down but Ravenpaw didn't, earning her a glance from Greenflight whose eyes scanned her as if she was a mystery to decipher.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you here," the tom turned his attention away from his herbs and to the cats.

"You could say that," muttered Ravenpaw.

"Well…" The grey tom began, "this is about the prophecy I _know_ you two received."

"We know you received it too." Ravenpaw told him bluntly, earning another glare but this time from Duskpaw. "Whose side are you on?"

Greenflight narrowed his eyes, Ravenpaw wondered if he had been expecting this.

"Side?" He feigned confusion.

"Oh you know and we know that you know."

Greenflight smiled, "I will always be with the original Starclan. Of course, Sunstar is not. I regret telling him about the dream I received containing the prophecy…"

"What else was in that dream?" Asked Duskpaw, eager to find out more.

"In fact, it was you two standing in the snow surrounded by four boulders. There were other cats nearby but I couldn't make them out," Greenflight sighed. "I told Sunstar and he seemed more angry than I expected him to. He didn't seem to care much about you Duskpaw, he said you'd never betray him, but Ravenpaw…"

"That's why he made me his apprentice," Ravenpaw looked at her paws, "so he could keep an eye on me."

Greenflight nodded, confirming the suspicions Ravenpaw had had from the start.

"Riverswipe told me about how you two were enthusiastic about his trip to the Sun-drown place with Sunstar, why's that?"

"We can't tell you everything," it was Duskpaw's turn to be blunt, "we don't know if we can trust you."

Greenflight smiled ever so slightly, "I didn't expect you to but just keep an eye on Sunstar, he's taking attempts on your life Ravenpaw." The said she-cat shuffled slightly. "Now go, he's calling a can meeting."

Duskpaw looked at Greenflight and back at Ravenpaw whose gaze remained trained out on the clearing with a twinge of hatred as she watched the tan furred leader leap up to position and make his call. He didn't deserve to be up there!

Ravenpaw wondered if she could be up on there one day, if she would ever deserve to be clan leader. Letting out a sad sigh, she beckoned Duskpaw to follow her as she sat underneath Tall boulder.

"This is probably about the gathering," brainstormed Duskpaw.

"Yeah, probably. We already know which apprentices are going though."

"The cats going to tonight's gathering are Greenflight, Dustyfur, Icefrost, Windtail, Leafclaw, Flowerheart, Sparrowfoot, Blackpaw, Duskpaw, Ravenpaw and Robinpaw." Sunstar announced to the crowd which began to mutter their thoughts on the group.

"Lucky!" She heard Scratchpaw cry to Blackpaw, "you get to go two times in a row."

Blackpaw gave him a shrug of dismissal before wandering over to Wolfpaw who idly listened to a ranting Hawkpaw who was loudly expressing his distaste towards having to stay at the camp. Ravenpaw noted that Sunstar was leaving one medicine cat in camp along with Shadowpelt. She watched as the tan leader whispered something in his deputy's ear who nodded and quickly beckoned three cats who weren't going to the gathering, telling them to guard around the camp rather than just from the entrance.

"Get some rest you two," the black pelted tom ordered, "you'll need your strength for the gathering."

"Yes Shadowpelt," the two said simultaneously whilst dipping their heads in respect. The said tom gave them a sharp nod before leaping back up tall rock to talk to Sunstar.

When Ravenpaw headed back to her nest to get some rest, she didn't feel tired. After what felt like moons of tossing and turning, she faded into an uncomfortable slumber.

* * *

"Come one Ravenpaw!" A pair of paws jumped in and out of view in front of her, "it's time to go to the gathering!"

"Coming," the black she-cat got her paws, looking at the excitable Robinpaw.

Duskpaw was talking with Blackpaw in the clearing, hardly noticing when the two she-cats bound out of the cave. A sleepy Rainclaw cuffed Robinpaw round the ear for tumbling into him, getting an angry growl from Ravenpaw. She then got an angry cuff round the ear too.

"Let's go," Sunstar flicked his tail, gesturing for the cats to follow him.

She did so, being careful to keep close to Duskpaw as Robinpaw and Blackpaw slipped ahead of them. The two didn't speak, but the quiet between them didn't feel awkward. The again, it didn't particularly feel uncomfortable either.

"Have you seem Stream yet?" Asked Duskpaw in a low whisper, breaking the quiet between them.

"No…" Frustration was hard in her tone, "he said he would but what can you expect from a 'limbo cat' or whatever you said he was."

Duskpaw's whiskers twinkled slightly in the moonlight cast onto the moors. "If it helps, Applepaw hasn't said anything else to me yet either."

"At least your dream was useful," snorted Ravenpaw, "my was more about personal problems than anything else."

"Personal problems?" Duskpaw sounded confused, "what personal problems?"

The black she-cat cursed herself silently. She was yet to tell Duskpaw about her repetitive nightmares, would he be angry that she had told Stream, a cat who she hardly knew, before him?

"It's about some nightmares I've been having, I thought they could be connected somehow but I guess not."

"What was Stream's reaction when you told him?" There was a slight tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"He seemed surprised bit overall he cared more about a dream I had with Owlfeather, saying that I needed to learn how to block out Moonclan cats."

"I vaguely remember you telling me about that dream, you didn't go into much detail though."

"Plan on keeping that way, I don't want to relive that."

The two fell back into the same silence as before, reaching the thick clump of trees that led four boulders after carefully hopping over the stepping stones conveniently placed in the river. Due to the amount of times she had done this by now, she was completely used to the stones and the overall journey to gathering place.

When they emerged in the rocky clearing, they found themselves to be alone. The cats separated out into their discussions and, much to Duskpaw's and Ravenpaw's relief, Blackpaw bounded away from the closely followed by Robinpaw.

Ravenpaw wondered if the smell of the prophecy group that had visited a quarter moon was still there, but if it was none of the cats reacted to it or they though it was with the scents from the last gathering.

"Look," Duskpaw said after a while, "I can see Streamclan."

A group of sleek pelted cats emerged from the trees, led by the pale fur of their leader, Sandstar. Ravenpaw spotted Pebblepaw striding towards them, but couldn't see Softpaw.

"Where's Softpaw?" Duskpaw asked just before her.

"She had to be kept behind," the grey tom shrugged, "she may have clawed another apprentice in our clan!"

"Starclan! I never expected that from her!" Duskpaw proclaimed.

"How bad was the punishment?" Ravenpaw dared ask the question.

"Well, she caught Sandstar on a bad so she's confined to the camp for a moon and in that moon she has to be the last to eat and she can only eat one piece for prey a day. Worst of all that Moonclan forsaken leader allowed tom's to 'have their way' as he put it!"

"Mother of Starclan!" Growled Ravenpaw, " How could he do that? She's not even a mated she-cat yet! Just you wait! when I get my claws on that fish-breath leader, I will rip him to pieces."

"Get in line," the stone coloured tom unsheathed his claws before calming down. "At least the mangy toms who have tried are scared of me!" He raised one paw, "I won't let them touch her!"

Ravenpaw felt a swell of pride for the Streamclan apprentice, he obviously cared for Softpaw a lot!

Just then, Swiftpaw emerged behind Pebblepaw. Ravenpaw could tell it took all of her mental power not to leap on the Streamclan tom out of habit but they couldn't let the other clans know how close they were.

"Hey guys," she greeted, "Sightpaw fell into a bramble bush so he couldn't come. Where's Softpaw?"

With as much anger as he had had beforehand, Pebblepaw explained what he had told both Ravenpaw and Duskpaw leaving another angry apprentice followed by another two as Finchpaw and Silencepaw who had just appeared.

The group complained about the sandy coloured leader, muttering insults and curses between each other before Silencepaw explained that he had to see the other medicine cats.

"Finchpaw, you tell them about the dream I had."

"I'll tell you about Sightpaw's!" Exclaimed Swiftpaw.

"Softpaw told me hers, so I'll tell you it too." Shrugged Pebblepaw, "I'll go first. Basically, I saw that 'Shade' cat agin, he told me that I had to find out something about the prophecy so he could tell me something or the other. He's very vague. Anywho, the dream that Softpaw had a dream she was on this island surrounded by a lake."

"Like mine…" Said Duskpaw.

"Like Silencepaw's!" Gasped Finchpaw.

"Like Sightpaw's!" Proclaimed Swiftpaw.

"Anyway…" Pebblepaw glared at the interrupters, "this cat we'd already seen in a dream before, his name was Gingerpelt, told her that she needed to find this lake and bring change."

Duskpaw's story was identical but just was with a different cat, so was Silencepaw's and Sightpaw's. Finchpaw's and Swiftpaw's story was identical to the one she had had, but when recounting her own dream she left out the nightmare part.

"Maybe if we go to this 'lake,'" Duskpaw began, "Stream, Fire, Shade and Breeze will tell us what in Starclan's name is going on!"

"How are we supposed to get there?" Spat Pebblepaw, "we don't even know where it is!"

"We may know someone who does," Ravenpaw looked at Duskpaw who nodded at her to continue. "The other day, we spoke to an elder who told us about how once he and Sunstar want on a journey to a place called the 'Sun-drown' place. In summary, they met a fox called Twilight."

"A fox?" Snorted the Streamclan apprentice, "you're joking!"

"Hush!" Muttered a warrior a little way from them, "the gathering's starting!"

Obeying, the group fell into silence and watched as their leaders jumped up onto the their respective boulders, dipping their heads at Sunstar to begin.

"All is fine in Breezeclan!" The tom announced, "we have two new apprentices, Robinpaw and Hawkpaw!"

"Robinpaw! Hawkpaw!" Ravenpaw watched as Blackpaw licked Robinpaw's ear as her chest puffed out in so much pride she looked like she was about to explode.

Ravenpaw smiled gently at the two, she spotted Duskpaw doing the same. "They've been close lately, huh?" Duskpaw whispered to her.

She hummed her agreement and waited for the chanting to die down so Sunstar could continue.

"Prey is running extremely well this New-leaf!" The Breezeclan leader started again, "we are stronger than ever!" He glared at Ashstar who didn't react.

' _That was a threat if I ever heard one,'_ she silently remarked to herself.

"Thank you Sunstar," Ashstar began when his opposing leader stepped back, "prey is running well in our territory too. One of our warriors, Eaglewing, managed to kill off a fox before it strayed into Streamclan territory!"

"Eaglewing! Eaglewing!" Ravenpaw watched as a light tabby tom looked around with pride, Flowerheart sat beside him, eyes gleaming with an emotion Ravenpaw couldn't read.

"That we be all," He dipped his head towards Sandstar.

Ravenpaw felt Pebblepaw growl beside her.

"Thank you Eaglewing for getting rid of that fox," he nodded in the tom's direction, "our warriors also chased a badger away from clan territory however be wary as it may return. We congratulate our new warrior Gorseclaw and our newest mated she-cat Lightflower!"

The clans chanted their names again before settling back down to watch Foxstar make her announcements.

"We have two new apprentices, Snakepaw and Featherpaw!"

"Snakepaw! Featherpaw!"

"Other than that, we have no new announcements."

Just like that, the gathering ended as soon as it had started. Ravenpaw watched with suspicion as Flowerheart said a heartfelt farewell to Eaglewing.

"That;s the tom she's seeing, isn't it?" She muttered to Duskpaw.

"Most likely," he sighed, "let's just hope she doesn't get caught."

"Let's just hope she stops!" Exclaimed Ravenpaw, "it's dangerous to fall in love with another cat from another clan!"

Her green eyes accidently caught Swiftpaw's who looked weirdly at the two Breezeclan whispering to each other, it was an emotion the black apprentice could not read. Ravenpaw decided against telling her friend, what was the point in getting more cat in on Flowerheart's secret.

"Guys, quick!" Pebblepaw beckoned them into a circle, "we need to talk about this before we leave."

"About what?" Ravenpaw was surprised at the sudden bitterness in Swiftpaw's voice.

"About the lake," hissed back Pebblepaw, "and this Twilight fox."

"We have to try!" Insisted Duskpaw, "but how?"

"We'd have to get away from the clans…" Finchpaw trailed off.

"What about our medicine cats?" Ravenpaw thought back to talk they had had with Greenflight, "if we give them a vague understanding of what's going on, they could tell our leaders that we received a message from Starclan to leave."

"Can't we just _try_ and leave without people noticing!" Pebblepaw muttered, "it's less risky!"

"Not for she-cats it isn't," pointed out Finchpaw, "Starclan knows what will happen if we leave without our leader's or medicine cat's permission!"

"Let's talk about this next quarter moon," sighed Swiftpaw.

All of them nodded in agreement and began to say their farewells to each other. Ravenpaw made Pebblepaw promise to tear off Sandstar's fur off, which he agreed with almost too quickly, only turn around to see Swiftpaw looking anxious.

"Are you okay?" Ravenpaw asked the slightly older apprentice.

"I'm fine, just wondering if we're 'still on' for the night before the half moon?"

Purring, Ravenpaw nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it even if Owlfeather came back from the dead!"

Vaguely confused at her statement, Swiftpaw brushed it off and brushed against her flank bidding farewell to the group and following Ashstar out of the gathering place.

Smiling after her, Ravenpaw turned to Duskpaw. "Let's go!"

* * *

The muddy brown tom snarled, "Amberclaw! How dare you trespass!"

The amber furred she-cat looked up at the cat, his fur blended in with the browned stones of the moors with burning blue eyes.

"Gorgestar," she dipped her head, "you're a good cat and I need your help!"

"Why would a Streamclan warrior need my help?" He snarled.

Amberclaw swallowed, nervous. "I'm not a warrior, I am a queen."

Gorgestar seemed to visibly relax at her statement, but a glint of suspicion still appeared in his eyes. "Why would Redstar send a queen all the way over to our territory? I know that he's new and all but surely he can't be that mouse-brained!"

Amberclaw shook her amber head. "No, no. I came here myself, I needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

"The kits I am having, they are…" She trailed off, looking at her paws. "They are half clan."

"Half Clan?" Gorgestar growled, "with Breezeclan blood? Impossible! My warriors would never betray me!"

"I cannot tell you who it is," She sighed, "but he will know. When these kits come, I wish for you to take one, it is the most I can give you."

"Why?" Asked the brown to, "why give away one of your kits?"

Swallowing, she met the tom in the eye warily. "Because I had to because they are the reason Breezestar and Streamstar are dead!"

 _Then, Ravenpaw woke up._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I going to update this story every** _ **other**_ **day whilst school is still on then I'll try bring it back up to everyday during the holidays. Anyway, the main plot is really beginning to unfold here!**

 **Also shoutout to a guest called iDragonSpyro who suggested a Polyamorous (I'm guessing between Swiftpaw, Duskpaw and Ravenpaw) And for some reason I was so** _ **HYPED**_ **at the idea.**

 **It won't be canon though as this story is already completely planned out.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Ravenpaw woke with a start, the events of her dream as crisp and as clear as the morning sunshine. Her breath shook slightly, attempting to gather her thoughts. In that dream, everything felt real like a memory. Like her nightmares but this time without the slashing claws and the blood.

The small rays of the sun poked past Tall Boulder, casting a pink glow across the sky. Looking around, she noticed that only a few apprentices lay in the clearing. Both Robinpaw and Hawkpaw still lay in the actual den, still too young to be able to sleep outside with the older ones. Stonepaw lay nearby Scratchpaw, quietly talking to each other. The two were awake and, thankfully, not paying much attention to her. Blackpaw was nearer the apprentices den, his sleeping body slightly turned towards Robinpaw. Ravenpaw could only guess the two had been chattering like elders until they fell asleep. Duskpaw's and Flamepaw's nest were empty along with Wolfpaw's. She could only guess they were on patrol.

' _Fox dung!'_ She silently cursed, ' _I need to tell Duskpaw about this!'_

She got shakily to her paws and walked across the clearing. Why were her paws so shaky all of a sudden? Weakly attempting to shake away the uncomfortable heat under her fur, she stumbled over to find Sunstar.

" _I need your help!"_

Her breath hitched slightly as she nearly collapsed. Swallowing, she dug her claws into the ground to hold herself.

"Ravenpaw?" Sunstar emerged from his den nearby Tall Boulder, "are you okay?"

Still slightly shaking, the black apprentice looked at her mentor. "Fine," she told him unconvincingly, "I was just wondering what I'm doing today."

After another what looked like an internal battle, Sunstar sighed loudly. "You and Robinpaw are going hunting, supervised by Flowerheart. Go wake Robinpaw now!"

Nodding her head, she staggered back over to the apprentices den. Inside the fern walls was hotter and stuffier that she had originally remembered from when she used to sleep inside.

"Robinpaw?" She shook the white chested apprentice awake, "me, you and Flowerheart are going hunting. Get up."

Groaning, the she-cat got up. "Mkay," she blinked sleepily, "I'm up."

" _Why would a Streamclan warrior need my help?"_

"Ah!" Ravenpaw yelped out in sudden pain, disturbing Hawkpaw.

Robinpaw blinked in surprise, "Ravenpaw?" She asked with caution, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." She shook her black head, "it's just really hot in here, let's go."

Robinpaw narrowed her eyes, looking prepared to say something else before shrugging to no one in particular. "Yeah, let's go."

With another shake of her head, the two exited the den. Though she was out of the tight space, Ravenpaw didn't feel much cooler. Even as a breeze swept the camp and rustled her fur, she still boiled under her pelt.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Asked Robinpaw, padding towards the camp exit. "You look really shaky."

"I'm fine," Ravenpaw snapped, "bad dream, that's all." She added gently.

"Same here actually, well it was more like a memory."

"Memory?" Ravenpaw wondered if her dream was a memory, "what happened?"

"Starclan, this'll be tough to say but uh… You know when Doeeyes gave birth? On the moors 'cus she'd snuck out without permission."

"How could I forget?" Snorted Ravenpaw, "I was there. What does that have to do with your dream?"

"I remember waking up to yelling, Starlingfeather and Hawkpaw were still sleeping so I went to investigate."

"Why were they yelling?"

"It was about Doeeyes." Robinpaw swallowed, looking almost too regretful to speak, "she broke sneaking out of camp like that. Sunstar said it wouldn't go unpunished but…"

"He couldn't kill her because of the kits!" Realised Ravenpaw.

"He said that once they're three moons old…" The white chested she-cat let out a shuddery breath, "he will k-kill Doeeyes."

"Starclan," murmured Ravenpaw, "what am I going to do?"

"Nothing, Ravenpaw I know you want to help Doeeyes but you can't."

"I promised something that night, I plan to keep to that promise."

"What was it-" She cut off abruptly as Flowerheart appeared in front of the two.

"We have no time for chatting," Ravenpaw's mother flicked her tail, "we must go hunting. Robinpaw, you need to perfect the stalking technique!"

"We're going to the forest then?" Sighed Ravenpaw disappointment.

Flowerheart seemed to notice this and smiled slightly. "I know you want to hunt on the field but Fallenheart and his patrol are already out there. You can chase rabbits later."

Grimacing, Ravenpaw followed her mother and her apprentice and out onto the moors. When the cool air hit her, she stiffened slightly. She could hear scraping underneath her paws, a rabbit clawing a tunnel underneath the moors. She decided against clawing a hole in the ground to grab it, realising it would most likely be unsuccessful.

With a slight shudder, she followed Robinpaw and Flowerheart in the direction of the woods. Her paws felt tired thanks to the long trek to and from four boulders last night, her head ached liked death and her pelt felt prickly whilst her skin crawled with boiling heat.

" _I'm not a warrior, I am a queen."_

The words hit her again, losing her to gasp for air and lurch to the side. Relieved that she was a pace behind bother her mother and friend, she regained herself and pushed on forward.

After what felt like forever, Ravenpaw was finally in the closed perimeter of the forest surrounded by towering oak trees and prickly brambles. Swallowing the ball of anxiety she got from just being in the enclosed space, she pushed forward.

"Ravenpaw," Flowerheart caught her attention, "what can you scent?"

She smelt the air, hoping to get a whiff of something. "Mouse?" She couldn't smell it, but heard it's scraping paws, "from over there." She pointed her tail to a bunch of ferns.

"Good," Flowerheart nodded before turning to her own apprentice, "Robinpaw go get it."

Obeying, the white chested apprentice dropped into a low crouch and narrowed her amber eyes in on the watched as Robinpaw honed in on her prey before momentarily letting her own mind wander.

" _Why would Redstar send a queen all the way over to our territory."_

The black apprentice ducked her head suddenly a suppressed a whimper as another tremor of heat and pain swept her body and clawed at her brain. Squeezing her eyes shut, she heard Robinpaw curse.

"Fox dung!" The yell dragged Ravenpaw out of her thoughts, "I nearly had it!" Robinpaw slashed her tail angrily.

"You need to make sure your paws are lighter," Flowerheart sighed, "mice can feel your pawsteps."

"How?" Asked Robinpaw with a whine, "I don't get it!"

"When we find another one, Ravenpaw will demonstrate it to you." She informed her apprentice softly. "Right, Ravenpaw?"

" _I came here by myself, I needed to talk to you."_

" _What about?"_

She gasped suddenly, alarming the other two. Getting back to her senses, she nodded her head quickly. "Yeah, I can demonstrate it."

"You'll get the hang of it soon." Flowerheart assured her apprentice, tugging her eyes away from Ravenpaw.

"'Soon' doesn't catch prey!" Grumbled Robinpaw, stomping through the ferns followed by Flowerheart who began to scold her for scaring off prey with her heavy pawsteps.

It didn't take long for them to scent another mouse, and, as she was told, Ravenpaw dropped to her paws and crept towards the oblivious creature. The brown mass had its back turned to her, its paws scraped hopelessly at the earth. Folding her ears and readying herself, she began to-

" _The kits I am having, they are half clan."_

"Ow!" Ravenpaw fell to the floor, paws curled round her head. "Ow! Ow!"

The pain was indescribable, her body shook violently.

" _My warriors would never betray me!"_

Flowerheart and Robinpaw were calling her name

" _When these kits come, I wish for you to take one, it is the most I can give you."_

"Shut up!" She groaned to herself, curling into a tight ball.

' _Why give away one of your kits?"_

Her body heaved with heat, her paws tingled with a burning sensation. She needed water.

Ignoring the cries of Flowerheart, she got to her paws and bumbled through a forest before her paw slipped. With a thump on the ground, she looked to find a water source. Dragging herself towards the small pond, she fell into it. The feel was relaxing, the aching heat vanished suddenly. Her mind and memory of the dream just stopped like that.

Then something kicked in.

Suddenly, the black pelted she-cat apprentice found her legs pumping in the never ending blueness.

She quickly resurfaced.

"What in Starclan's name was that?" Flowerheart gasped, "what's going on Ravenpaw." She felt a paw touch her, "you're burning up!"

Ravenpaw glanced down at her black paws, breaths getting shallower with each turn. Slowly closing her eyes, she felt someone else.

"I have to," said the voice, "because they are the reason Breezestar and Streamstar is dead."

Then everything went black.

* * *

"She'll be fine Duskpaw, she just needs to rest. She had a strong fever."

"What happened?" Duskpaw's voice floated in the air, "it's not like Ravenpaw to just… jump into a stream!"

"Well she apparently could swim." That sounded like Greenflight, "she's fine."

Ravenpaw rolled over, something in the back of her head stung. She could vaguely recall the events of what had happened before she had passed out, but everything was a blur of dreams and heat. She could remember the moment where she had plunged into the ice cold pond water, its depth bigger than she thought. She remembered just feeling so right for a second. And then she swam.

Ravenpaw rolled over again, the stinging remained. Slowly, she opened on white ringed eye and glanced around. She was in a nest, covered with feathers and moss. The tangy taste of herbs smothered the air, making harder to breathe. She was in the medicine cat den.

Ignoring the pain in her head, Ravenpaw lifted her head to see Greenflight, Duskpaw and Swirlpaw. The cream she-cat was chewing up herbs or something, it wasn't like Ravenpaw was an expert of being a medicine cat. Greenflight was talking with a concerned looking Duskpaw until he saw his sleeping patient wake up.

"How do you feel Ravenpaw?" Greenflight asked, "does anywhere hurt?"

"I'm fine Greenflight," she nodded to the grey tom, "the back of my head just stings."

"It's where you hit the floor when you passed out, don't be surprised."

"I'm not," the black apprentice answered flatly.

"Swirlpaw," the grey medicine cat turned back to his apprentice, "we're out of marigold. Can you please fetch some? Take Wolfpaw with you, he's pacing around outside."

Nodding, the cream furred apprentice ran out of the den and out of Ravenpaw's view. Though, she could hear Swirlpaw talking to Ravenpaw's grey furred brother, Wolfpaw, outside.

"Why'd you send here away?" Asked Ravenpaw, "surely the marigold could've wait."

The pale eyed tom shrugged before putting a serious look on his face. "I need to talk to you Ravenpaw, we need to talk to you." He flicked his tail to the light striped apprentice, Duskpaw, standing beside him.

"Look," Ravenpaw began, "I don't know what happened, everything's a blur!"

"Who's the reason Breezestar and Streamstar are dead?" Asked Duskpaw suddenly, surprising her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Before you fainted, you said to Robinpaw and Flowerheart 'they are the reason Breezestar and Streamstar is dead'." Duskpaw looked sorrowful.

"I-I…" Ravenpaw struggled for words, looking between the two toms, "Let me start from the beginning."

She told them about the nightmares she'd been having, the ones filled with teeth, claws and death. She told them about Stream's interest in her dream and also the dream she had had with Owlfeather. She continued to tell them about how she had had the dream where she had seen Amberclaw and Gorgestar. Then she told them about her dizziness, high temperatures and repeats of the dream she kept hearing when she woke up.

"And then I guess I said that whoever 'they' is was the reason Breezestar and Streamstar are dead and I passed out."

"But you didn't realise you had set it at first," urged on Greenflight, "how come?"

"I don't know," Ravenpaw shrugged, "I said it and freaked them out. But I don't get it. How can some unborn kits be the reason that two of the clan founders die?"

"This is complicated," Duskpaw muttered, "making my head hurt."

"My head hurt anyway," grumbled Ravenpaw.

"Anyway," Duskpaw ignored her grumpy attitude, "I have a theory."

Both Greenflight and Ravenpaw's ears pricked up at the same time, a spark of curiosity in their eyes.

"What is it?" Demanded Ravenpaw.

"What do you think?" Said Greenflight at the same time but softer.

"Call me hare-brained but…" the apprentice took a deep breath, "I think that Ravenpaw may be a distant relative of Amberclaw also known as Amberstar."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's a short one and it's very 'plotty' but oh well. Anyway, I started watching Jessica Jones, it's great!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"I think Ravenpaw may be a distant relative of Amberclaw, or Amberstar."

"What!" Ravenpaw spluttered, slightly horrified, "that's impossible!"

"It's really not," Greenflight put in, "think about it. In your dream you said that Amberstar, or claw, was trying to give away her kit to Breezeclan. If she was successful with that, her bloodline could continue here."

"It would explain your ability to swim too," Duskpaw started, "I'm just saying it's a plausible theory."

"Whatever," she got to her paws, "I'm okay now, let me go hunting or something."

"No," Greenflight shook his head, "I need to make sure if you're okay."

Ravenpaw frowned, narrowing her green eyes and looked between the two. "I am _fine_."

Duskpaw rolled his eyes at the she-cats stubbornness, she met his cynical look with an angry glare. "If you two are _so_ convinced that I'm a descendent of Amberstar then I don't really want to be trapped in a tiny den with either of you."

"We're not done talking about this," Duskpaw scoffed, "what about ' _why are you receiving her memories?'_ That's one mystery we have to solve!"

"Who says they're memories?" Ravenpaw growled, "it's probably just a…" She looked for the right words, "a fever dream or something, I don't know. But it's kinda out there to suggest that I'm reliving moments from Amberstar's life because I am very distantly related to her."

"Distantly related to who?" Blackpaw poked his head into the den, "why is it whenever you and Duskpaw are together you're either giving each other lovey eyes or you're arguing."

"This is none of your business Blackpaw," something clouded Duskpaw's gaze, was it embarrassment? "And we do not give each other lovey eyes!"

Ravenpaw snorted.

Rolling his blue eyes, Blackpaw turned to his sister. "I came to check if you were okay, but from the looks of it…"

"I'm fine," she assured him, "in fact I've just been released from the den. Wanna come hunting with me?" She glared back at Duskpaw, "just us two?"

Blackpaw's gaze flickered between the two apprentices, confusion turned to a faint understanding. "Sure."

Ravenpaw strutted out of the den, not waiting for her black tailed brother to come up behind her. Striding across the clearing, she ignored the gossip going on around her. Blackpaw caught up and gave her a long look, as if asking her to elaborate. When she didn't reply, he let out a long sigh.

"Wo you really want to come hunting with me?" He asked, "or are you just doing it to get away from Duskpaw."

"Both," answered Ravenpaw bluntly, "but I really just need to clear my head."

"By jumping into another pond?"

"Whatever," Ravenpaw wasn't in a joking mood.

' _Am I really the descendant of Amberstar?'_ she wondered, ' _if that's true, Blackpaw would be too.'_

Shaking the irrational logic out of her head, she followed her brother out of camp and onto the moors. The moment the fresh wind hit her face and the expanse of tall grass and heather stretched out before her, she relaxed. Ravenpaw let the scent of prey waft over her. Sighing, she scented the air and pricked up her ears for anything nearby.

"Watch me Barkkit!" Squeaked the voice of Dustkit, the brown furred tumbled straight into the paws of Blackpaw who grimaced.

"What are you doing out of camp Dustkit? Barkkit?" Ravenpaw rolled her green eyes.

"Windtail took us out!" Squeaked the tabby she-kit, bounding over to join her brother.

Behind them, the mentioned golden brown tom emerged. His fur ruffled slightly from the wind. At his paws, Lionkit was striding forward, looking rather proud of himself. On the other hand, Tuftkit was yawning and dragging her paws behind him.

"I caught a butterfly!" Lionkit dropped his prey to the floor, the two apprentices' whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Neat," Blackpaw nudged the lifeless insect.

"That's nothing!" Dustkit bounded forward, "Barkkit caught two moths, three butterflies and a falling leaf!"

Barkkit smiled, letting her brother show of her catches for her.

"Come on kits!" Windtail nudged them with his muzzle, "let's get back to camp. I'm sure Hawkpaw has brought you a lovely hare to eat!"

The four kits mewled their agreements and began to race back to camp, apart from Tuftkit who was happy slowly trotting beside Windtail. Once they were out of sight, Ravenpaw smiled in satisfaction. The kits had grown up and were even able to eat proper prey now.

"Grow up quicker than you think, huh?" Blackpaw spoke her thoughts.

"They do," she grinned.

"Doeeyes must be proud."

Ravenpaw contemplated this for a moment before answering, "yeah… she must be."

Her ears pricked up at the sight of a large browned bob in the distance, rabbit! Signalling to Blackpaw that this was her catch, she made sure she was down wind and ducked into the heather. Silently, she nosed her way through the sweet smelling purple flowers until the rabbit was just within her claws grasp. Suddenly, she had moved a little too quick and the prey had shot off in terror. Gathering herself, Ravenpaw didn't hesitate to sprint after it.

Her paws pounded the ground as she drew closer with every step. Then she pounced but met nothing but dirt. Shaking herself, she looked around wildly only to hear a loud squawk above her head.

Somehow, a fat looking buzzard had stolen _her_ prey and was now flying off until Blackpaw appeared. The mainly white furred apprentice had leapt up into the air with all his might and landed back to the ground with a solid thump.

"Are you okay?" Ravenpaw raced up to her brother who got to his paws and gave an awkward grin.

"Dandy," he assured her, "look I got your hare and a buzzard. Now that's teamwork."

"Wow you two!" A voice from behind scared the pelts off the two apprentices.

"Starclan Flowerheart!" Gasped Blackpaw, "don't come up on us like that."

"Ravenpaw? Why aren't you in the medicine cat den with Greenflight."

Ravenpaw grimaced at the question. "Because I'm hunting."

Flowerheart gave her a look before shaking her head. "Anyway, I think that should be enough for the clan anyway. Why don't you come back to camp? Doeeyes' kits have certainly grown big and strong don't you think."

"Yeah," Blackpaw agreed, "especially Barkkit! They're so strong, they probably won't even need Doeeyes to be in the nursery constantly anymore."

Ravenpaw paused, her breath hitched slightly. When she had given birth to those kits, Doeeyes had broken the warrior code by trying to break out of camp. Swallowing, Ravenpaw came to a sudden realisation.

"Wait!" She stumbled back suddenly, "we need to get back to camp!"

She didn't hesitate to barrel all the way across the moors, trampling down on the heather. Her black paws bounded the ground as she didn't slow down until she rolled through the entrance to camp. Catching her breath, she caught Sunstar grinning with Brambleheart by his side. Realisation struck her.

"Flowerheart went back for the prey," Blackpaw's pants sounded behind her, "why'd you run off like that?"

"Doeeyes," she told him quickly, "she is in real big danger."

Blackpaw saw where Brambleheart and the tan leader were talking upon tall boulder, his gaze connected back with Ravenpaw's. "Holy Starclan…. You think he is gonna…"

"Kill her? Yes, that's exactly what Brambleheart promised he'd do once the kits were old enough." Biting the inside of her jaw, she looked at her brother. "Will you help me let her escape? I'll do anything, but help me let her out."

Blackpaw blinked his bright blue eyes, as if contemplating whether to agree or not, before nodding. "Of course!"

The two rushed over to the nursery, finding Doeeyes curled up in the back on her own. She looked fearfully up at Blackpaw but relaxed slightly when her gaze met Ravenpaw's.

"You know they're going to kill me today," Doeeyes sighed.

"I promised that I would get you out and look after these kits," Ravenpaw looked at the queen, "I plan to live up to that promise I made you."

"Thank you," her glare connected with Blackpaw's, "and what about you? Come to eavesdrop for your leader, or just to kill me?"

"We can trust him," Ravenpaw took a step closer, "believe me."

Looking hesitant, Doeeyes finally realised it was the better option and sighed. "Thank you for helping me."

"I may be a tom but I know the difference between right and wrong," Blackpaw began, "if I can stop an innocent life from being killed by a leader that follows a mouse-brained code, then I would obviously be willing to help you."

Ravenpaw sent a grateful glance his way before flicking her tail towards the fern wall. Tearing a hole through it, she hit the slope of the wall that surrounded the entire camp in the section that nursery was in front of. Luckily, they were out of sight and behind the nursery. Half the clan was either on patrol or sharing tongues. Grappling with the wall, Ravenpaw pulled herself up to the top and dipped out of sight until she could no longer see the cmap, Doeeyes was right behind her.

"I will miss my kits," Doeeyes looked airly onto the direction of the camp, "once I am old enough, tell them the truth."

"I will," Ravenpaw promised.

"Come on," Blackpaw brushed up beside her, "we have to go before they realise. Let's get you out of these stinking territories."

Dipping her head in agreement, the queen followed Duskpaw whilst Ravenpaw scanned the surrounding areas. A silence fell upon the group, none of them knew what to say or tell each other. Blackpaw seemed curious as to what was going on, he almost seemed suspicious. Ravenpaw wondered if he had overheard the argument in the medicine cat den. Doeeyes looked afraid, Ravenpaw could blame her. The light brown queen was leaving her territory, her home, her kits so she could save her own pelt. Clicking her jaw, Ravenpaw powered on ahead.

It felt as if the three had been walking for moons, but they eventually reached the edge of their territory.

"I don't know how I can thank you," Doeeyes smiled weakly, "if you had been caught…"

"But we weren't," Blackpaw cut in, "now go before they catch you."

"Take care of Barkkit, Lionkit, Tuftkit and Dustkit!"

"I will!" Ravenpaw promised as the she-cat walked away, "I will with my life."

* * *

"What in Starclan's name?" The now two cats arrived back at camp, only to see a yowling Brambleheart.

"What happened to that traitor?" The tabby growled, battering the ground with his large paws, "when I get my claws on her, I will kill her!"

Ravenpaw flinched, guessing the angry tom could only be talking about his missing mate. Her eyes connected with Duskpaw's who looked vaguely confused but seemed realise that she was the reason for the she-cats disappearance.

"Where's mom?" Wailed Barkkit, "where is she gone?"

"Hush," Sparrowfeather rushed over to the two kits, "let's get you inside the nursery, let the warriors fight."

"But we want to know where mom is!" Cried Dustkit, looking very worried.

Lionkit had his eyes narrowed and was scraping the clearing with his gaze, the intelligence behind his eyes told Ravenpaw that he had a better understanding of the situation. She couldn't help but feel guilty as the four kits were hurried inside the nursery by both Sparrowfeather and Swirlpaw. The cream she cat was looking very panicked. In fact, every she-cat in the entire camp had a terrified or cautious look on their faces.

Flowerheart saw her two kits, noticing how surprised they looked. Her mother wasn't mouse-brained, she would obviously piece together that the two were behind Doeeyes' disappearance. Although, the ex-queen did not confront her, much to Ravenpaw's relief.

"If they find out about what we did," Blackpaw whispered in her ear, "we're as good as dead!"

Ravenpaw's face betrayed no emotion, but inside she was petrified. "We'll be fine," she assured her brother, "we just… don't tell them about what we did."

"We're gonna be okay," Blackpaw said to reassure himself more than anyone, "they won't find out."

"No," the black she-cat agreed, "they won't."

Sunstar's amber gaze pierced through the body of every cat, as if Doeeyes would just appear in front of him. His tan fur shone gold in the sunlight, his unsheathed claws glinted in its rays. Growling, his mouth turned into a half snarl as the fur along his spine bristled in anger and defeat.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Tall Boulder!" His order was filled with ferocity, anger and stress.

Slowly, both Blackpaw and Ravenpaw paced forwards and sat down near the edge of the crowd that clamoured beneath tall boulder. Shadowpelt was beside Sunstar, his green gaze met Ravenpaw's questioningly. She shook her head.

"Cats of Breezeclan," Sunstar's furious yell thundered throughout the camp, "two she-cats in this camp have dared to betray us warriors!"

The majority of the toms in the clan snarled and growled in fury, even Shadowpelt looked surprised.

"First of all, whilst this she-cat has not betrayed us, it is important that I announce this news to the clan before any other tom decides to make a move." Sunstar's gaze connected with hers, "once Ravenpaw has reached the fourth moon of her apprenticeship, Rainclaw will be her mate!"

Silence was all Ravenpaw could hear, she could see Duskpaw making his way over to her and Blackpaw yelling at her. She could even see Shadowpelt talking angrily with Sunstar. But she hear none of it.

" _What are you doing up at this time of night apprentice?" Rainclaw was in front of her, his blue eyes pierced into hers. She felt a lump of fear well up in her throat. Behind him stood Owlfeather, a twisted grin on his face._

The she could hear again.

"Ravenpaw? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" She looked at Duskpaw, eyes wide.

"I-I…" But she could not find the right words.

Once the news had settled in, Sunstar stood up again. "Now, I am sure most of you have figured out that Doeeyes was the first traitor. She dared stray from the camp when kitting and I told her that once her kits were old enough, she would be punished."

Ravenpaw tried to absorb the information, but couldn't think straight.

"However, it seems she had punished herself by not only straying away from the clan but also her kits! How dare she leave them here?"

Yowls of disapproval and insults towards the long gone Doeeyes rose from the clan, mainly the toms but Ravenpaw noticed some angry looking queens too. Especially Sparrowfeather who was weakly attempting to keep Doeeyes' kits in the den.

"Finally, we have a traitor whose punishment will be a death sentence to the Dark Forest!" The tan leader smirked, " _Flowerheart, please step forward."_

* * *

 **A/N: This was a short chapter and I could have made it longer but I think y'all are going to need time to absorb this new knowledge. Just to let you know, Ravenpaw is about nine moons old and on her third moon of apprenticeship.**

 **I love screwing over all of your ships!**

 **Next chapter: Teen angst, a lil' bit of Swiftpaw making her girlfriend feeling better and a lil' bit of Duskpaw making his girlfriend feel better.**

 **Also please don't under appreciate Blackpaw, I love writing him (but not as much as I love writing everyone's fave- Pebblepaw!)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"Flowerheart, please step forward."

Ravenpaw felt herself freeze, any prior fears dissolved in a moment of realisation. Everything was silent, not a cat stirred. No breeze dared to sweep through the camp as the clouds in the blue sky halted and started down on the clearing.

He knew, Sunstar knew about what Flowerheart had done. He was going to kill her, he was going to kill Ravenpaw's mother!

Shadowpelt seemed to stop breathing, the black warrior looked between Sunstar and his mate with a face filled with confusion. He didn't know and he would find out today, when the one he thought loved him died at his paws. Wolfpaw had backed away, his pale green eyes wide with fear. Blackpaw had moved closer to Ravenpaw, their pelts brushing. Stonepaw was looking confused with a surprising hint of sadness in his eyes, Ravenpaw had always seen him as heartless. Scratchpaw had his blue eyes narrowed, glaring up at Sunstar and his mother.

Flowerheart stepped forward and everything was thrown back into mention. Ravenpaw breathed again, but it wasn't one of relief. Unsheathing her claws, she readied herself to jump over to Tall Boulder and swipe all of Sunstar's remaining lives in one quick fell swoop.

Duskpaw stepped in front of her, one paw keeping her away from Sunstar who was looking down at her with a smirk. The brown apprentice's amber eyes looked down at Ravenpaw, but it wasn't a look of pity. It was a look of burning anger, not directed to her but to the tan leader standing over her.

"Flowerheart, care to tell the clan of your crimes or should I?"

"Sunstar!" Shadowpelt snarled, "this is ridiculous." The deputy's eyes met his mates, "Flowerheart? What's going on?"

The silver tortoiseshell did not look at Shadowpelt, her deep blue gaze remained on the floor with a shaky sadness.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I truly am!"

"What?" Shadowpelt gritted his teeth, "I don't understand!"

"Flowerheart here has dared to break the warrior code!" The tan leader narrowed his eyes, "she has brung war into our camp! She has brung destruction onto this camp!"

"What's going on?" Greyheart blinked, "how did she do that?"

Sunstar scoffed slightly, "she mated with a Fireclan tom."

Yowls of uproar flooded from mouths, swipes of anger and hatred were directed at Ravenpaw's mother who stood there and took them.

"Mom!" She screeched, voice hardly audible over the clan's jeers, "Mom!"

"Ravenpaw don't," Duskpaw looked at her, "w-we have to…" But even the browned apprentice couldn't find a solution to the problem facing them.

"Do you deny the claim that you have been seeing Eaglewing, tom of Fireclan?"

Flowerheart met her leader's gaze, eyes burning with fury. "I do not deny them."

Ravenpaw opened her mouth to yell obscenities and protests, but nothing came out.

"Do you accept your punishment?"

Flowerheart lifted her chin, "when I die I will go to Starclan, not the Dark Forest."

"So you do not accept it? The punishment was being damned to the Dark Forest, not Starclan."

"I do not accept it."

Sunstar gave her a calculating look before turning his gaze towards Scratchpaw, the poor apprentice was shaking violently and didn't seem to notice Sunstar's glare on him.

"Scratchpaw," the tan leader said, "kill her."

Ravenpaw had never liked Scratchpaw, the tom had always been rude, abrasive and sometimes just a straight up bully. In fact, she wouldn't put it past him just to go up their and slit Flowerheart's throat. But he didn't.

"What?" Gasped the black and white tom, "w-what? Never."

"Sunstar stop this," Shadowpelt dropped down next to his son, "this is ridiculous. You don't need to kill her!"

"Just because she's your own mate doesn't mean you should take pity on her," Sunstar scoffed, "bear in mind I am still your leader. The she-cats Breezeclan need to learn that if they break the code, they are punished."

"So you use Flowerheart as an example?" Ravenpaw had never seen or heard so much fury in Shadowpelt.

"She broke the warrior code and if you're not careful so will you."

Shadowpelt flattened his ears, looking like he was ready to attack his leader. Sunstar unsheathed his claws, ready to respond.

"Stop!" Flowerheart yowled before looking back down at her paws, "I'm sorry Shadowpelt." The silver tortoiseshell turned to Sunstar, "you're a snake-hearted piece of fox dung! One day, she-cats will be stronger and you will _regret_ everything you have done! The warrior code will be your downfall Sunstar!"

"Kill her, Flamepaw."

"Yes Sunstar," the ginger tom stalked towards the she-cat. Ravenpaw didn't even have time to blink as she dropped to the floor, dead.

Sunstar's paws scraped the boulder beneath him, his eyes burning with a type of killer rage.

"No she-cats will be allowed to leave the camp have to have permission from a tom to do so." His breathing was heavy. "Any she-cat caught cheating on her mate, consensual or not, will be killed along with any she-cat that dare break these rules and the warrior code. Flowerheart's burial will be now, there will be no vigil. Clan dismissed."

Ravenpaw felt her paws buckle underneath her, she fell to the ground. Her legs weren't working it, her mind wasn't working. No thoughts came to her straight away, her mind was a jumble of confusion

"Ravenpaw?" She heard someone next to her, "why is everyone yelling? Why is Flowerheart sleeping? Where is ma?"

"Tuftkit," Duskpaw nudged the little white she-kit, "come on back to the nursery."

"Why?" Tuftkit blinked, "what's happening."

"Sorry Tuftkit, you shouldn't be out here right now."

"Why not?"

Duskpaw let out a long shaky breath, "just go Tuftkit."

Ravenpaw felt movement next to her, Blackpaw. The tom had been so quiet, she'd almost forgotten about him. He breathed softly, not saying a word. Ravenpaw watched as he walked over to Flowerheart's body and sat over it for a few moments before Foxpaw and Riverswipe picked up and took it for burial. Wolfpaw, Stonepaw and Scratchpaw sat next to him and said spoke unspoken words.

Ravenpaw sat up and looked at Duskpaw.

The tom looked back at her.

Ravenpaw looked away again. Her green eyes turned to Shadowpelt, he was sat on his own with his tail slumped against the floor. His eyes flickered between sadness and anger, Ravenpaw felt like she was seeing an entire new side to him.

Looking at the dappled silver she-cat caused something in her heart to sting. It hurt a lot more when Oakfur clawed her, it hurt more when the fox swiped her and it definitely hurt more than when she was pushed the ravine. The pain had a word, a word she couldn't pinpoint.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, she began to walk to the entrance.

"Windtail?" She said, her voice surprisingly firm. "Can I go… uh- clear my head?"

The golden brown tom looked down at Ravenpaw, eyes filled with pity. Ravenpaw didn't want pity.

"Sure," the tom smiled, "go ahead."

She muttered a weak 'thank you' before walking through the camp exit and onto the moors.

Everything was stilled, not a piece of grass or heather moved. No clouds stood in the sky, only the painfully bright blue sky. No breeze swept across her pelt to cool her, instead her fur felt hot and prickly.

Then the word finally hit her, _helpless_.

* * *

Swiftpaw crouched low, watching the rabbit carefully as it rummaged through the pile of leaves. She was downwind from the browned animal, her breathing stilled as to not alert it. She took a step forward, then another. Narrowing her eyes, she pounced and landed solidly on top of the creature. Giving the prey a swift kill bite, she looked over her shoulders. The Breezeclan moors stretched out in front of her, just across the border. It looked so vast, like it was impossible to hide in.

Speaking of impossible to hide, who was that black figure strolling their way over to the border. They were still far away, Swiftpaw couldn't tell who it was with her blue eyes. She unsheathed her claws and made her way to the border with caution.

Eventually, the figure came into shape and Swiftpaw blinked.

"Ravenpaw? What are you doing all the way out here?"

The apprentice looked up in a daze, "what?"

"This is the Fireclan border, you've nearly crossed it."

Swallowing, the green eyed she-cat seemed to look at her paws. "Sorry."

Swiftpaw felt concern rush over her, "what are you doing all the way out here? Did something happen?"

"Nothing," Ravenpaw answered a little too quickly, "just clearing my head."

"Is it Duskpaw?"

"No, no Duskpaw's fine… it's just…" the breezeclan apprentice flattened her ears, "I just feel like I screwed up real bad."

"What did you do?"

"There was this queen, called Doeeyes, and she didn't want the kits so she tried to get away, instead she ended up giving birth in the territory and was caught by her mate doing so. She got in _a lot_ of fox-dung but she had kits so they couldn't hurt her yet."

"Is she dead?"

"Doeeyes isn't, once her kits were able to eat prey I helped her escape alongside my brother."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because now her kits are alone!"

Swiftpaw scoffed, "I hardly know you Ravenpaw but I can tell that's not the only thing bothering in you. You probably just saved Doeeyes' life! So, what else happened to make you so upset."

"I-" Ravenpaw looked at her friend, "Y'know Eaglewing?"

"Of course," nodded Swiftpaw, "he's my brother's mentor. Though, he doesn't seem to be around that much lately."

"It's because he was seeing a she-cat, from our clan."

"Fox-dung!"

"And that she-cat was my mother."

"'Was?' You mean…" Swiftpaw looked at the broken look on Ravenpaw's face and felt her heart crumble.

"I couldn't do anything…" The apprentice started sobbing, "I was too scared! And she said something completely mouse-brained and- and now… Shadowpelt tried to stop him, why didn't I try to stop him? I watched her throat get torn open and I couldn't move."

Swiftpaw felt her heart break for the black she-cat who was sat in front of her, pouring her heart out to the Fire-clan apprentice. But, she was at loss for words of comfort.

"When my mom died, it took me moons to get over it." Swiftpaw started, "I blocked myself off from everyone for a while until I realised something…"

"What?"

"The pain isn't gonna go away, they'll tell you that it will but it won't. You can't ever forget and you can't not feel that stab in your heart when it happens."

"Advice isn't really your thing, is it?"

"Listen, what I'm saying is… don't fall apart because you feel a bit sad. Let others in, let them know how you feel and get on your paws and do something! Did your mother want change?"

"Yes, she did."

"Then bring it," Swiftpaw pressed her forehead against Ravenpaw's, "because in the end, it's the living that matter, not the dead."

Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes and looked at the blue sky, Swiftpaw watched with fascination as the black she-cat apprentice pricked up her oversized ears and flattened them again over and over.

"I want to find Twilight."

"The fox?" Swiftpaw narrowed her blue eyes, "are you sure?"

"You said it yourself, revenge and distraction at the same time."

Swiftpaw smiled slightly, "I don't remember saying anything about revenge. But if it's against Sunstar, then I'm sure I can lend a paw"

"Thanks Swiftpaw, for being there."

"I'll always be here, promise."

Ravenpaw's eyes flickered to the ground, was it with guilt? "Swiftpaw…" The Breezeclan she-cat breathed in sharply before letting out a long sigh, "I've also been chosen for a mate…"

Swiftpaw felt her world fall apart.

"I don't want to be his mate but it's not like a get a choice," she continued bitterly, oblivious to the devastation Swiftpaw was feeling. "That's why if we're going to leave for this Twilight fox, we need to do it now!"

"Y-yeah," Swiftpaw got to four paws, "we'll talk about at the next quarter moon…"

"You okay?" Ravenpaw cocked her head.

"Dandy! Don't worry, I just forgot about the prey I'm supposed to be catching. Seeya!"

Ravenpaw didn't move for a second when Swiftpaw walked off, but by the time the white apprentice had made it an oak tree, she had moved. The Fireclan apprentice narrowed her eyes as she saw another browned figure, Duskpaw. Ravenpaw raced up to the tom, talking to him about something. The apprentice was nodding his head. Swiftpaw went to turn away until she saw Ravenpaw dig her face into Duskpaw's shoulder, presumably crying again.

That strange feeling stirred inside Swiftpaw, one she felt every time the two Breezeclan apprentices interacted closely with one another:

Jealousy.

…

 **A/N: HECK! That was a busy, but fairly short, chapter! Raven x Swift is adorable but then again so is Raven x Dusk.**

 ***More shipping wars in review section***


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Ravenpaw sighed, the moon was beginning to rise. It had been a quarter moon since the gathering meaning tonight her and Duskpaw would be meeting with the rest of the cats from the prophecy. Personally, she was looking forward to getting away from the suffocating confines of the camp. After Flowerheart's murder, every she-cat had basically been trapped inside the camp as no tom, minus a few, seemed to let them leave the hollow.

She padded over to her nest outside the apprentices den, her gaze accidently caught Flamepaw's burning orange one. He looked at her remorsefully, her mouth twitched from turning into a snarl. Turning away, she swept the image of Flamepaw slicing Flowerheart's throat out of her mind.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Ravenpaw curled up into her nest and fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was nearly moon high and the entirety of Breezeclan had seemingly vanished from their nests. Knowing the drill, Ravenpaw got to her paws and scanned the clearing for a certain silver tom. Stream was pacing just above the hollow, looking to be deep in thought. Narrowing her eyes, Ravenpaw made her way out of the unguarded entrance and out onto the moonlight bathed moors.

"Stream?" She called out cautiously, fur prickling slightly at the uncomfortable stillness of the moor.

The silver tom blinked his blue eyes, taking a moment to register the small, black apprentice in front of him. "Ravenpaw? Good, we need to talk."

He said she-cat tilted her head to on side, a grimace forming. "Are you kidding? You can't just pop up in my dreams after... what? Half a moon! You said, at the Moonflower, you would visit me!"

"I knew you'd react like that," Stream muttered with a shake of his head, "listen Ravenpaw."

"Oh! I'm all ears." She said almost bitterly.

Either Stream was oblivious to her attitude or didn't care, most likely the latter, but either way he didn't care.

"You had a dream with Amberstar, correct?" Stream asked.

Ravenpaw nodded, blinking in confusion.

Stream sighed, "do you know why you received this dream?"

The black apprentice shrugged, "Duskpaw said that it could be because I'm a distant relative of hers but, frankly, that's mouse-brained!"

"Not as much as you may think," Stream sighed, "you need to find Twilight."

"Already ahead of you on that," snorted Ravenpaw, "are you saying I am actually her descendant?"

The silver tom nodded, "Shadowpelt also has her blood."

Ravenpaw thought about this for a moment. "Why does it matter if I'm her relative anyway? How does that contribute to the prophecy?"

"You must find the truth!" Stream stated.

The green eyed apprentice glared at his furiously. "Yes, I get that part Stream! That's all you dead cats ever say, 'find that truth this,' 'find the truth that.' It's really beginning to get on my nerves. What truth?"

"You cannot find Amberstar if you don't know how her father, Streamstar, and Breezestar died!"

"How? I haven't had any dreams through her eyes lately anyway."

"You need to dream it."

"But, how?" Ravenpaw grimaced in frustration, "everyone keeps telling me to do these things and I do not know how to do them! Okay, so just tell me how to do these things. Tell me how to get the truth, tell me how to get the answers. You said you'd help me!"

"I will," insisted Stream.

"Then give me some help, now."

Stream narrowed his blue eyes, as if inwardly debating whether to follow through or not. Finally, he sighed in defeat.

"You must follow the forest river," he began, "until you reach the place of big monsters. From there, you must go through the home of two-legs until you reach the sun-drown place."

"How will I know it's the sun-drown place?"

Stream rolled his eyes but his whiskers twitched with amusement, "it's hard to miss a place where the sun drowns."

"Right," Ravenpaw shook herself slightly, "uhm, what bout after that?"

"Then, you will find Twilight and she will show you the truth and Amberstar."

"Stream," Ravenpaw looked up in the silver cat's blue eyes, "thank you."

"No, Ravenpaw," the tom smiled, "thank you."

* * *

"Come on Ravenpaw," the she-cat felt someone nudge her side, "we have to go."

Lazily, Ravenpaw blinked open her green eyes to meet the amber ones of Duskpaw. The tom was smiling gently down at her, face lit up in the silver moonlight.

"Oh right," she shook her head, "prophecy."

"Is something wrong?" Duskpaw flattened his ears in concern.

"I'll tell you once we're out of this damn camp," she muttered, scanning the area. "Who's on guard?"

"Icefrost but…" Duskpaw peered over her shoulder, "he's asleep."

She snorted, "like mentor like apprentice. Now we have an easier way of leaving the camp."

Duskpaw nodded, trotting over the sleeping bodies of cats as the two made their way towards the secret dirt-place tunnel. By the time they had snuck out, it was almost Moon-high and they were running late.

"So, what's up?" Duskpaw flicked his ears.

"Stream," sighed the black she-cat, "being vague but helpful."

"How so?"

"Well, I yelled at him for a bit then he gave me directions to the Sun-drown place."

"What were the directions."

"He said to follow the forest river," she began to recall, "until you reach the place of 'big monsters.' From there, you must go through the home of two-legs until you reach the sun-drown place."

"I didn't understand half of that," Duskpaw said flatly.

"Me neither, what even is a two-leg." Ravenpaw shook her head, "see what I mean by vague?"

"Maybe the others will know…" he wondered, "anything else in your dream?"

Ravenpaw was usually quite stubborn, never wanting to tell others that she was wrong and they were right. So when it came to telling Duskpaw that she had argued with him about being related to Amberstar, Ravenpaw was going to have a hard time admitting it. However, Stream had made it out as though it were important to the prophecy so she didn't have much of a choice but to tell him.

After a long sigh, she finally said "you were right about the whole Amberstar thing…"

Duskpaw seemed to take a step back, "whoa! Hold on a second, did you just admit that I was right about something?"

Ravenpaw's green eyes burned with irritation, but fell at the pleased look in Duskpaw's amber eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I admitted it!"

The brown tom battered her ears gently, claws sheathed. "Say it again!"

"Oh! Come on Duskpaw!" She let out an over dramatic whine, "just once was hard enough!"

"Well, you need to learn when to back down. Consider it a… lesson of sorts."

"Oh shut up you mouse-brain!"

"Crowfood eater!"

"Piece of fox-dung!"

"Dung-face!"

The two started laughing loudly, the echoes of their giggles filling the moors. The two were still joke insulting each other by the time they arrived at four boulders.

"Starclan!" Pebblepaw sighed overdramatically, "we thought you two were dead! It's moon high already!"

"Yeah, yeah." Duskpaw shook his head, sitting beside Sightpaw, "keep your fur on Pebblepaw."

"My fur is still on!" The Streamclan tom announced as if no one could tell.

"Yes it is." Softpaw nudged her friend, though Ravenpaw was starting to doubt if it was 'just a friendship.'

"Sorry," Ravenpaw shook her head, "it's my fault. I had another dream."

"With who?" Finchpaw tilted her head, "Stream?"

"Yeah, he told me that we needed to find out a secret about Amberstar to find her or something."

"Way to be vague," snorted Pebblepaw.

"He's like that," Ravenpaw agreed.

"Let's cut to the chase here," Swiftpaw moved to sit next to Ravenpaw, "are we going on this journey or not?"

"I say we do," Ravenpaw said quickly, "Stream pointed out that it was really important to meet Twilight or whatever. He even gave me directions!"

"What are the directions?" Silencepaw narrowed his eyes.

"He said something like we had to follow the forest river, until we reach the place of 'big monsters.' From there, we go through the home of two-legs until we reach the sun-drown place."

"Forest river…" Sightpaw looked thoughtful, "could that be the one that runs around four boulders."

"The one that comes from Streamclan territory?" Duskpaw shrugged, "I don't know… it's not like they had much of a 'forest' in their territory."

"Behind our borders there is!" Piped up Softpaw, "that could be it."

"Also, what in Starclan's name is 'monster' or a 'two-leg'" Swiftpaw shook her head.

"Oh!" Finchpaw gasped, "I know what they are. Sometimes the two-legs bring monsters into the forest. Two-legs are like these _really big,_ hairless, pink things that walk on two legs! They even have little tiny kit versions of themselves."

"Starclan," Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes, "are you sure you're not describing a rat?"

"Since when do rats walk on two legs?" Duskpaw frowned.

"What about monsters?" Swiftpaw interrupted the banter.

"They are huge shiny things that have two-legs in their bellies!"

"They eat two-legs!?" Gasped Softpaw. "What about cats?"

"I'm sure they don't eat cats," assured Pebblepaw.

"Usually they ignore us, but if you get in their way they will trample on you."

"Yikes," Ravenpaw's green eyes widened, "that does not sound good."

"This journey suddenly doesn't sound like such a good idea…" Sightpaw pressed his mouth in a frown, "if any of us get killed or trampled or whatever… we could be dead. Then who would continue the prophecy?"

"A fair point," Duskpaw nodded, "but we need this journey to complete it anyway. If we don't go, more cats will end up dead for no reason!"

Ravenpaw suddenly felt that pang in her heart, she let her eyes drop to the floor and scanned the dirt. She felt Swiftpaw press against her whilst the others seemed confused as to what Duskpaw was referencing.

"Sorry, Ravenpaw." Duskpaw shook his head, "I shouldn't've brought it up. Are you okay?"

"She'll be fine Duskpaw, she doesn't need you babying her constantly." Swiftpaw said to the tom, bitterly.

"How about you let her speak for herself Swiftpaw?" Duskpaw instantly reacted to Swiftpaw's answer.

"I'm fine Duskpaw," Ravenpaw interrupted the conflict, "thanks."

"See," Swiftpaw shrugged, "she's fine."

Duskpaw recoiled slightly, "who asked you Swiftpaw?"

"I don't need to be asked!"

"Will you two shut up?" Pebblepaw growled, "we have more important things to talk about than whether a cat is okay or not."

Rolling her eyes, Ravenpaw mouthed a 'thank you' to the Streamclan apprentice for breaking it up. He just shrugged, giving Softpaw an amused look. Sightpaw seemed to have his eyes narrowed, gaze flickering his friend and sister. Finchpaw and Sightpaw just looked at each other with a look that Ravenpaw couldn't read.

"Anyway," she pulled away from the two slightly, "all in favour of going on the journey say 'I.'"

"I!" Swiftpaw yowled quickly.

"I," Duskpaw followed suit almost as speedily, earning a glare from the white pelted Fireclan apprentice.

"I," said Silencepaw, quickly followed by an 'I' from Finchpaw.

"I," squeaked Softpaw.

Pebblepaw looked at her and then back at the group, he seemed to debate with himself for a moment before letting out an deep, elongated exhale.

"Fine, I."

Sightpaw shrugged, "I."

"So... That's everyone?" Ravenpaw felt surprised, she hadn't expected it to be so easy.

They all nodded in sync, Ravenpaw felt her face break into a grin.

"Okay, we have to tell our medicine cats that we're going on this trip because we received a message from Starclan then they'll tell our leaders!" Finchpaw told them enthusiastically.

"I can trust my medicine cat with the truth," said Duskpaw. Ravenpaw hummed an agreement.

"Our too!" Sightpaw put in earning a nod from Swiftpaw.

"My mentor already knows about the prophecy anyway," sighed Silencepaw, "we can trust him."

"We can trust Bluepaw too, even if she is a little mental." Pebblepaw sighed.

"Okay then," Ravenpaw nodded to herself. "In half a moon's time, we'll a meet here again and follow the Streamclan river to a fox by a place where the sun drowns… We're crazy!"

"Hey," Swiftpaw looked serious, "If it's not crazy then it's not a distraction."

 _"If it's not crazy then it's not a distraction."_

* * *

 **A/N: I AM TOO TIRED TO FUNCTION. SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHIT I KEPT NAPPING IN BETWEEN PARAGRAPHS.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the short chapter! I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Ravenpaw yawned, dragging her paws back towards the camp. Beside her, Wolfpaw snorted from his fur covered muzzle. His jaws held a large pheasant, one which he was very proud of. Ravenpaw looked up, the sun shone heatedly down on the moors signalling the near end of new-leaf and coming of green-leaf. Smiling softly to herself, Ravenpaw let out another long yawn causing another snort from Wolfpaw. Behind her, Shadowpelt was in deep discussion with Fallenheart, the two just far away enough that the two apprentices couldn't hear what they were saying.

Since Flowerheart's death, Sunstar and Shadowpelt seemed to have to an unofficial swap of apprentices. The deputy hadn't wanted to continue the training of the apprentice who had killed his mate and so had almost blanked him in a way. Instead, the black pelted warrior had started taking Ravenpaw out hunting and training leaving Flamepaw to deal with Sunstar which the ginger furred tom was obviously been pleased about.

In fact, the only reason Flamepaw seemed to regret killing Flowerheart was the sudden hatred he was receiving from his brother, Duskpaw. The brown pelted apprentice still spoke to him but it was never words of kindness. Duskpaw had been a lot more argumentative to everyone nowadays but mainly towards Flamepaw and, to no one's surprise, Rainclaw.

Luckily for Ravenpaw, the grey tom had mainly stayed out of her way but was patiently waiting for the day the young she-cat was old enough to become a full mated she-cat. Ravenpaw thought back to Doeeyes being a mate and becoming pregnant at the same age as her and shivered, however much she loved the ex-Breezeclan queen's kits that was not what route she wanted her life to take.

"What's up with you?" Wolfpaw asked, shaking the black she-cat from her thoughts.

Sighing, she shrugged. "Nothing really, just thinking."

"What about?"

"Just about everything that's happened recently. Y'know with Doeeyes and Flowerheart."

Wolfpaw's pace slowed. "I get you. It's all just so… Messed up."

Ravenpaw hummed in agreement.

"And Rainclaw too," Added Wolfpaw, "Starclan is that tom a piece of fox dung!"

"Tell me about it," Ravenpaw grunted, "but at least it's not Owlfeather."

"I guess," huffed her brother, "but I still don't like it."

"Not many cats do," Ravenpaw flicked her ears.

The group of four drew to a halt outside of the camp. Shadowpelt signalled his tail to indicate that the group could enter. As they did so, Rainclaw decided to pop up.

' _Great,'_ mused Ravenpaw, ' _just as we were talking about him too.'_

"Ravenpaw!" He put his tail on her back, "just the apprentice I was looking for. Do you mind if I borrow you for a second."

"Not like I get much of a choice." She muttered, giving Wolfpaw an annoyed look.

The grey apprentice was about to intervene before she shook her head, asking him to back off. Begrudgingly, Wolfpaw did so and sent a glare Rainclaw's way. The older seemed oblivious to it though as he padded to a corner of camp with Ravenpaw in tow.

"What do you need?" She asked, flattening her ears.

"Tell your tom friend to back off," Rainclaw hissed, "he's an absolute mouse-brain and can't seem to realise that if he wanted you to have his kits then he should've been quicker."

Ravenpaw tilted her head, "what tom friend? I don't know any other cat in this clan who would want to be my mate."

"How oblivious are you?" Spat the light grey warrior, "I don't remember his name… Dustpaw? He's Dustyfur's apprentice I think."

"You mean Duskpaw?" Ravenpaw was dumbfounded, "he doesn't like me like that."

"Wouldn't be so sure, have you seen the looks he gives me?" Rainclaw sighed.

"Can't say I have."

The older tom glared at her, something burning within his eyes. "You are way too cocky for a she-cat and If you weren't the deputy's daughter I'd shred you."

Ravenpaw drooped her tail in defeat, she was too fed up to be dealing with this. "Sorry."

It wasn't the most heartfelt of apologies but she wasn't prepared to give Rainclaw anything beyond that.

"Whatever," the tom stood up, "you can go but you can't eat yet,."

' _Of course I can't.'_ she thought but she dared not say it aloud.

"Bring some prey to greenflight too!"

With a twist on her paw, the black apprentice swivelled around and grabbed a mouse from the pile. She picked it up in her jaws and dropped it outside the medicine cat den. Greenflight was inside, the grey tom was busy sorting herbs and didn't notice the prey. Grimacing, Ravenpaw picked it back up and walked inside with loud enough pawsteps to catch his attention.

"Ah!" The medicine cat shot up in realisation, "Ravenpaw! Just the cat Swirlpaw was looking for."

"I got you prey." She pushed the mouse towards him, wondering why Swirlpaw wanted her.

"Thank you. She went to the apprentices den to find you by the way."

"Okay," she dipped her head in thanks before butting her way out of the den and in the direction of the apprentices den.

Outside the said den was Scratchpaw and Stonepaw who were happily chatting away, looking as though they had just ate. Robinpaw was also there, showing off a fighting technique to Blackpaw who was encouraging her. Swirlpaw and Wolfpaw were in conversation but when Ravenpaw drew close they stopped.

"Sorry Wolfpaw," the cream she-cat apologised, "but I have to talk to Ravenpaw."

"It's fine," the shaggy tom shrugged in dismissal before padding over to Blackpaw and settling beside him.

"What's up?"

Swirlpaw breathed in, looking around, before exhaling deeply. "I know this might seem mouse-brained but I was wondering something."

"Wondering what?"

"Remember when you were a kit and said that we'd always be best friends?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"I was just wondering whether you still believed that. It's just lately you're either brooding in a corner or talking to my brother. Don't get me wrong, I love Duskpaw it's just that I feel like you're forgetting me."

Ravenpaw looked into the medicine cat apprentice's blue eyes and registered an emotion that wasn't exactly jealousy or anger but more just sadness.

' _This prophecy thing has been so messed up…'_ the black apprentice thought somberly, ' _I've had no time to spend with Swirlpaw or hardly any of my other littermates either.'_

"You're right Swirlpaw." Ravenpaw admitted, "we've hardly talked since I became an apprentice. Everything lately has been so confusing and just kinda weird. There was that situation with Owlfeather and then Flowerheart. But I can't excuse it so I am really sorry."

Swirlpaw smiled slightly, "thank you for the apology and I know I can't just put it on you, we've both just been so busy…"

Ravenpaw brushed against her friend's muzzle and the cream she-cat looked as if she was about to say something else.

Instead, Greenflight called her over and she muttered a quick apology before being ushered away into the medicine cat den.

"What were you two talking about?" Asked Duskpaw, appearing beside her.

"Doesn't matter," Ravenpaw turned to the tom, "Anyway, Rainclaw told me something odd."

"Which was?"

"He said that you wanted me to have your kits."

Duskpaw opened his mouth and then close it again, faltering. The apprentice looked at his brown paws in an expression Ravenpaw couldn't name but it seemed familiar.

"That's a weird thing to say." Duskpaw finally said, his tone of voice had changed slightly.

"It is," agreed Ravenpaw, "but is it true?"

"Just clan gossip!" The tom laughed nervously, "I mean it's a ridiculous thing to say. N-not that having you as a mate would be bad as I'm sure it would be nice and you're really pretty and stuff but you know I'm an apprentice still and I don't have to worry about that yet. Well, you're a she-cat and you have to worry about it because Rainclaw's your mate and you probably don't want him but-"

Ravenpaw but her tail over his mouth to silence his rambling, "I think I get what you're trying to say."

"Really?" He blinked his amber eyes, "are you sure? Am I coming of as like a Fox-heart or anything because-"

"What I meant was…" Ravenpaw rolled her eyes, "you're basically saying you don't like Rainclaw and you would be my mate so I don't have to be his, right?"

Somehow, Duskpaw looked both relieved and disappointed at her explanation. "Yep," he said, popping the p. "That's what I meant. Anyway," he continued hurriedly, "I gotta go hunting!"

"You've just been hunting," she gave him a cynical look."

"Well…" Duskpaw looked for his words but found nothing, "I gotta go."

With that, the light brown striped apprentice zipped out of the camp leaving a very confused, yet amused, Ravenpaw. Blackpaw caught her eye and gave her a perplexed glance. The she-cat shrugged in response.

' _Am I missing something?'_ She wondered, ' _why did Duskpaw act like that? Did I do something wrong?'_

Still puzzled, Ravenpaw sighed and trotted over to the inside of the den. The rest of her day was spent watching the sun set slowly as the she-cat attempted to get some sleep but was kept awake by that pesky brown apprentice who was stuck in her brain.

' _Does Duskpaw really like me?'_

…

 **A/N: And I am back with a truckload of shipping fuel. The next chapter is also quite short and plot void so I'll do a double upload to make up for that and my two week break. Anywho, I'll be back to posting once every other day and hopefully won't need to take another break unless the place I'm staying for Easter holidays has no internet.**

 **(Updated allegiances for my sake)**

 **Breezeclan**

 _LEADER_

Sunstar- Tan tabby tom with darker brown markings and dark amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Ravenpaw_

 _DEPUTY_

Shadowpelt- Black tom with and leaf green eyes with a white circle around his right one

 _Apprentice, Flamepaw_

 _MEDICINE CAT_

Greenflight- Solid grey tom with pale green eyes

 _Apprentice, Swirlpaw_

 _WARRIORS_

Icefrost- White tom with black markings

 _Apprentice, Blackpaw_

Fallenheart- light brown tom with white markings and yellow eyes

 _Apprentice, Wolfpaw_

Yellowclaw- Old shaggy grey tom with silver eyes, partially blind

Dustyfur- Amber pelted tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Duskpaw_

Leafclaw- large light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws

 _Apprentice, Scratchpaw_

Greyheart- Dark grey tom with black flecks and hard brown eyes

 _Apprentice, Stonepaw_

Windtail- Golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Brambleheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rainclaw- Young lighter gray tom with blue eyes

 _MATED SHE-CATS_

Hazelpounce- brown and white she-cat.

 _Mate, Dustyfur_

Lillyblossom- Brown tabby she cat with large amber eyes

 _Mate, Fallenheart_

Shinepelt- Glossy, white, young she cat with brilliant blue eyes

 _Mate, Icefrost_

Sparrowfoot- Smoky grey she cat with brown eyes, very old

 _Mate, deceased_

 _APPRENTICED SHE-CATS_

Swirlpaw- Pale cream she cat with tan, circular markings and blue eyes

Ravenpaw- Small black she-cat with tall ears and green eyes with a ring around her right one. Uncanny look-a-like to Shadowpelt.

 _To-be mate, Rainclaw_

Robinpaw- Browned she-cat with white belly and muzzle

 _APPRENTICED TOMS_

Wolfpaw- Shaggy grey tom with pale green eyes

Blackpaw- White tom with black ears, tail and paws. Dark blue eyes

Scratchpaw- White tom with several dark patches and bright blue eyes

Stonepaw- Handsome tabby grey tom with blue eyes

Duskpaw- Dark brown tom with lighter browned markings and amber eyes

Flamepaw- Ginger tom with surprising dark orange eyes

Hawkpaw- Very dark brown tom

 _KITS (NO CURRENT QUEENS)_

Barkkit- Long furred, dark brown she cat with amber eyes

Lionkit- Golden tom with intelligent green eyes

Tuftkit- Fluffy white she-cat with tufts of fur on her ears with amber eyes

Dustkit- Light brown tom with white markings

 _ELDERS_

Foxpaw- Old, ginger she-cat

 _Mate, none_

Riverswipe- Old brown tom with silver markings and blue eyes

 **Fireclan (only cats mentioned in the story thus far listed)**

 _LEADER_

Ashstar- Solid grey tom with dark brown eyes

 _DEPUTY_

Owlheart- Tabby brown tom with dark amber eyes.

 _MEDICINE CAT_

Hawkswoop- Grey tabby tom with large blue eyes

 _WARRIORS_

Eaglewing- Light tabby tom

Oakfur- Chestnut tom

 _APPRENTICES_

Sightpaw- Small grey-black tom with blue eyes

Swiftpaw- Blue eyed she-cat with white fur and black and grey patches

 _To-be mate, Oakfur_

 **Shadeclan (only cats mentioned in the story thus far listed)**

 _LEADER_

Foxstar- Ginger tom with deep blue eyes

 _DEPUTY_

Windclaw: Pale brown tom

 _MEDICINE CAT_

Whitetail- Pure white cat with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice, Silencepaw_

 _WARRIORS_

Blackfur- Solid black tom

Redpool- Russet furred she-cat

 _Mate, Foxstar_

 _APPRENTICES_

Silencepaw- grey-black tom with black dots lining his fur and pale green eyes

Finchpaw- Golden furred she-cat and green eyes

Snakepaw- Dark brown, tabby tom

 **Streamclan (only cats mentioned in the story thus far listed)**

 _LEADER  
_ Sandstar- pale ginger tom with dark orange stripes and amber eyes

 _DEPUTY_

Runningscar- Golden tom with light amber eyes and a scarred muzzle

 _MEDICINE CAT_

Bluepaw: Old solid grey-blue she cat

 _Apprentice, Darkpaw_

 _APPRENTICES_

Pebblepaw- light grey tom with blue eyes

Softpaw- Cream she-cat with fluffy fur and blue eyes


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

"I'm moving to the nursery!" Gasped Shinepelt.

Ravenpaw tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "that's great news."

"It is," hummed the queen, "Icefrost is so pleased!"

' _Is pleasing Icefrost all you care about?'_ The black apprentice wondered to herself.

"And Doeeyes' poor kits will finally have some company!" The glossy she-cat continued, "I don't understand how a mother could abandon her kits like that!"

Ravenpaw grimaced slightly, looking up from the rabbit the two were sharing. The sun was high in the sky and the glaring heat beat down onto the clearing and warmed the apprentice's black fur. She had just got back from hunting and was finally permitted to eat and Shinepelt had offered to share with her.

"When are they due then?" Ravenpaw steered to conversation away from Doeeyes'.

"Greenflight says in about two moons time," Shinepelt informed her.

' _Shame I won't be here to see it,'_ Ravenpaw thought gloomily.

"Speaking of kits-" Shinepelt started, looking up.

Ravenpaw followed her gaze only to feel three tiny balls of fur ram into her with force. Reeling, the she-cat shook her head and wriggled out from underneath her attackers.

"I swear, you lot are getting bigger everyday," Shinepelt laughed from behind her.

"I am!" Squeaked Dustkit, "I'm as big as Barkkit!"

"You can't be bigger than me!" Squealed the she-kit in response, "I'm the biggest."

"No." Tuftkit, who wasn't participating with jumping on top of Ravenpaw, said. "Lionkit is the biggest."

The golden tom puffed out his chest fur and narrowed his green eyes but didn't say anything. Barkkit proceeded to bounce off of Ravenpaw and onto Lionkit and the two went tumbling across the camp. Dustkit was quickly on their heels and teamed up with his sister whilst Tuftkit was happy to trail slightly behind. Ravenpaw folded her ears, realising how much she was going to miss the four kits when she was gone on her journey.

Sighing, she turned back to Shinepelt. "Thanks for sharing the rabbit with me but I have to go find Duskpaw, have you seen him?"

The white coated queen nodded, "he was with Blackpaw in the apprentices den."

"Thanks."

But before Ravenpaw could walk away, Shinepelt stopped her. "You know, you really do look like Shadowpelt not to mention how much you act like him too."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

Shinepelt locked her blue eyes with Ravenpaw's green ones. "At this point? I don't know?"

With that, the glossy she-cat stood up and padded over to her mate on the other side of the clearing leaving an extremely confused Ravenpaw. The apprentice blinked her leaf coloured eyes before shaking herself back into the present.

"You alright?" Blackpaw's voice popped up behind her.

"Huh?" Ravenpaw swiveled around, "oh, yeah I'm good."

"Good because I kinda need to talk to you about something," the black and white apprentice shuffled on his paws a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Ravenpaw was confused.

"No, it's just something I've noticed lately."

"And what have you noticed lately?"

Blackpaw sucked in the air, "for some reason, every quarter moon after the gathering and every quarter moon before it, you and Duskpaw vanish off and come back near dawn time."

' _Fox dung!'_ Ravenpaw cursed herself, so someone had noticed them disappearing.

What would she tell Blackpaw? Ravenpaw trusted him but telling him about the prophecy was big and no one else knew about it aside from the actual cats involved in it plus the medicine cats and possibly Sunstar. There was no way of knowing how Blackpaw would react to such massive news and how Duskpaw would react to Ravenpaw telling him.

"Let me get one thing straight," he continued, "you're not, uh, y'know-"

"Starclan," Ravenpaw realised what he meant, "no! I don't even like Duskpaw in that way."

Her brother gave her a long, flat stare. "I'm not even going to start on that debate. So… can you tell me?"

Ravenpaw folded back her large ears and scanned for Duskpaw, but she couldn't find the brown apprentice. What could she do?

"Ravenpaw?" A voice interrupted the conversation, "come on! We're going training with Scratchpaw!"

Relieved, the black she-cat muttered an apology to her brother and bounded off towards Shadowpelt who was waiting for her outside the front entrance. Her father nodded a farewell to the black and white apprentice and motioned for Ravenpaw to exit the camp with him.

* * *

"Duskpaw?" Ravenpaw bounded up to her friend, "we have a problem."

Duskpaw looked up lazily from the hare he was eating, his amber eyes glinting in the light of the setting sun. Luckily for them, Blackpaw had fallen asleep and hadn't bothered either when any questions about where the two had been vanishing off to.

"What's the problem?" Asked the older apprentice.

"It's Blackpaw," sighed the she-cat, "he's onto us."

"Fox dung!" Cursed the light striped tom, "how?"

"He's seen us slipping out of the camp and he's worked out our schedule for doing so."

"He's going to get even more suspicious when we leave for Twilight tonight," Duskpaw shook his head, "this isn't good."

"Of course it isn't, hare-brain." She playfully cuffed him over the ears, "but he's asleep so hopefully we can avoid until we leave."

"Speaking of leaving, we have to talk to Greenflight."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Ravenpaw plonked herself down next to him, finishing off the rabbit for him. He grunted in response but didn't get mad. He pushed her up along with himself and strided over to the medicine cat den. Rolling her green eyes, Ravenpaw took a moment to breathe in the moors' air. However much she hated life here sometimes, she was going to miss it. The wind in her fur, the beautiful sunsets from across the ridge and the way you could see thousands upon thousands of stars at night. Sighing a little, she padded over to Duskpaw who was waiting for her patiently at the den's entrance.

Inside, the grey medicine cat was in discussion with his apprentice. Swirlpaw was the first to spot them, the she-cat smiled as the two apprentices approached her mentor.

"Greenflight?" Duskpaw looked at the tom, "we need to talk to you."

"Is it about the prophecy?" Swirlpaw asked excitedly before regaining herself. "Sorry, I only just found out it was you two involved in it today. Kind of exciting really."

"Right," Ravenpaw grinned, "and it is about the prophecy."

"You need a favour," stated Greenflight.

"Uh," Duskpaw paused, "yeah."

"What is it?"

Duskpaw took a sharp intake of breath. "We need to go to this place called the 'sun-drown place' to meet a fox called Twilight. Do you know of her?"

"Indeed," nodded the medicine cat.

"We need you to cover us," Ravenpaw continued for Duskpaw, "so Sunstar doesn't get too suspicious."

"Of course I will," Greenflight nodded, "are you leaving tonight?"

The two nodded in confirmation.

"Come here before you leave the take some travelling herbs, eat them just before you head out. I'm sure the other medicine cats will do the same for their clan. Ravenpaw, do you have a vague idea of herbs?"

"No…" she said honestly, "but we have a medicine cat travelling with us."

"Good," the tom looked at his apprentice who bounded up to Ravenpaw.

"I'm going to miss you," murmured the cream she-cat.

"Don't worry Swirlpaw," Ravenpaw bopped her nose with her tail, "I'll be back before you know it."

Swirlpaw smiled and walked over to Duskpaw. "Though she won't ever admit it, she needs you at her side to help her." Her voice was quiet, but Ravenpaw's large ears captured the talk easily.

"Don't worry," the brown tom flashed a grin, "I'll look after her."

"And I'll look after you." Ravenpaw drew closer to Duskpaw.

"Well," Sighed Greenflight, "guess there's only one final thing to say. Good luck."

* * *

 **A/N: Another short chapter but it was necessary. Next chapter is where it all kicks off! Be hyped!**

 **Anyway, time for a life update! My two week break is over and I only have one week of school left until the Easter holidays! Bear in mind that I am going on holiday during this time but I'm pretty sure there's internet there so don't panic! After that, on the 28th of April to 5th May is my exams so I will be taking a break just to make sure I can revise.**

 **Finally, I have a situation. I don't know whether to add an extra paragraph to my french exam and get extra marks or just leave it how it is and get 'eh' marks. I don't want to lose even more sleep than usual writing a new paragraph but I don't want to do just 'okay' in my french when it is one of my options! Please give advice!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

"Get up Ravenpaw," Duskpaw nudged her awake.

The black she-cat groaned loudly in defiance, thinking it was dawn patrol. Her paws ached a lot and her ears felt pumped with blood. She had slept peacefully for the most part, but had woken up to find she had been lying on top of her paw.

"Ravenpaw?" The tom whispered again angrily, "get up."

"Mkay," she said drearily, getting to her feet. "What?"

Duskpaw flattened his ears and gave her an unamused look. Something about tonight made him look older than he actually was with tired eyes and stiff muscles.

' _Guess he didn't sleep well,'_ she mused to herself.

"Come on," he jerked his head towards the medicine den, "we have to go get our travelling herbs from Greenflight."

"What?" Ravenpaw blinked her green eyes, temporarily confused. "Oh right… the journey."

"Let's go," the apprentice yawned, "if we keep sitting any longer I might just fall back asleep."

"Ha," laughed the she-cat weakly, getting to her paws. "Yeah, come on."

She strutted around the sleeping cats and towards the medicine cat den, beckoning her friend with a flick of her tail. Duskpaw trotted to keep up with her, his brown pelt brushing against her as he arrived to her side. The clearing was bathed in silky moonlight as stars smiled brightly down onto the territory, not a cloud in the sky. The air was still cold though, even for greenleaf, a nighttime gust of wind blew Ravenpaw's fur the wrong way causing her to shiver.

"What great weather," she thought aloud.

Duskpaw rolled his amber eyes, "oh well. We'll have to deal with it."

The two pushed their way into the medicine cat den and, though it was dark, they could make out the shape of Greenflight who was patiently waiting for them. The shadowy figure pushed a group of herbs towards them.

"Don't take them until you are ready to go," Greenflight said, "and don't forget to eat plenty of prey and drink lots of water."

"Okay mom," joked Ravenpaw.

"Now," the medicine cat dipped his head, "go quick before anyone notices you."

The two nodded and twitched their tails in farewell before pushing their way through the ivy and back into the clearing littered with the bodies of sleeping cats. The two carefully crept towards the dirt place, careful not to alert Brambleheart who was on guard.

After making their way out through the tunnel, they appeared back out onto the moors and Ravenpaw visibly relaxed with a long, deep breath of fresh air. Duskpaw glanced at her, amused, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he bounded forwards, pushing through the moonlit heather and long grass. She rolled her eyes but was happy to run alongside him, enjoying the feeling of her paws hitting the ground. The two raced for a bit, tumbling down hills and flattening heather. Ravenpaw momentarily wondered if this was because they were escaping the oppressive air that always seemed to hang around the camp or back to what happened nearly a quarter moon ago when she thought that Duskpaw might like her.

' _That's ridiculous,'_ she thought to herself, ' _if Duskpaw really liked me then he would've made a move already! Then again, he is less forceful than most toms.'_

Shaking the ideas away, Ravenpaw drew to a quick halt and fell back into a normal pace with her whiskers still twitching in amusement. The striped tom grinned but didn't speak as, like always, a content and comfortable silence fell between the two apprentices as they walked closely through the moors.

FInally, the clump of trees surrounding Four Boulders appeared and the two looked between each other in excitement. This was it! They were finally going to find out about the prophecy. This ecstatic moment was suddenly interrupted by a faint rustle in Ravenpaw's ears.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" Duskpaw snorted, "you probably hear everything! You do have really massive ears, they're like twice the side of you!"

"Shut up you!" She growled, spinning around to locate the source of the noise.

Sure enough, a figure emerged from the top of a slope the two had scurried down beforehand, their white fur decorated with black markings just visible in the distance. She could just about make out a pair of two blue eyes.

"Is that Blackpaw?" Duskpaw's honey gaze narrowed.

"Fox-dung!" Cursed the sister, "he must've noticed us waking up and followed us. He probably things we stole those herbs!" She nodded to the ones still in DUskpaw's jaw.

"How are we supposed to explain this to him?" Panicked the tom, "what do we tell him? 'Oh yes we're breaking the warrior code to go on an adventure to meet a fox who will tell us the secrets of Starclan'!"

"Shut up!" Hissed Ravenpaw but it was too late.

"What adventure?" Blackpaw skidded to the bottom of slope, eyes narrowed as he watched the pair wearily. "I knew you were up to something crazy but going on a journey to find a talking fox? Now that's a bunch of fox-dung if I ever heard it."

"You wouldn't understand," sniffed Ravenpaw. "You should probably go back to camp."

"Why would I?" The tom growled.

"Because," Duskpaw stepped forward before Ravenpaw could say anything too rash, "we only have travelling herbs for the two of us."

"You stole travelling herbs!" The opposing cat accused.

"No!" Yowled Ravenpaw, "Greenflight gave it to us! He is going to tell Sunstar we're going on this journey."

"You're going on this journey for Sunstar?" Ridiculed Blackpaw.

"No," Duskpaw shook his brown head, "we're going on it for Starclan. Sunstar can go die in a pit for all I care."

"Harsh," muttered Blackpaw but he didn't disagree, "can I come with you?"

Ravenpaw visibly started laughing with a huge snort, "What? No way! You cannot be serious."

"I am being serious though! I want to come!"

"Blackpaw," the older apprentice stepped forward, "we're a part of a prophecy… and so are the other cats. There's no point in you coming, wouldn't you miss Robinpaw?"

"Of course I would, but I'd come back. Plus, what other cats?"

' _Way to let that slide,'_ Ravenpaw fixed an unamused glare on Duskpaw for slip-up who just shrugged.

"The other cats," she began, "are from other clans. They're the ones we've been meeting with for the past two moons."

"Other clans?" He asked, flabbergasted, "you're joking!"

"We're really not," sighed Duskpaw. "Look, you can't come with us."

"Fine then," Blackpaw shrugged, "I won't go with you."

"What?" The other two asked simultaneously, looking between the white apprentice and back at each other.

"I said, I won't come with you."

"Can we trust you're not going to just… follow us."

"Oh," Blackpaw grinned, "I'll follow you but I won't come with _you_."

Suddenly, a shape emerged from the bushes. A she-cat who's amber eyes gleamed and white chest stood boldly out in the moonlight. Ravenpaw rolled her eyes.

"I'll go with Robinpaw," finished Blackpaw.

"You're joking!" Cried Ravenpaw.

"We're really not," smiled the much younger she-cat.

"One second," Duskpaw turned his back to them and signalled Ravenpaw to do the same. They pressed their heads together. "Now that they know the truth, they have to come!"

"But-"

"No buts, they know our secret and could easily tell the whole clan. As far as Sunstar is concerned, he doesn't like this 'Twilight' character and if he finds out we're meeting her specifically…"

"You're right," the black she-cat looked back at the other pair waiting patiently, "I trust both of them but…"

"They could still betray us," the tom finished, "I know."

Sucking in air, Ravenpaw turned back around, "Fine, you can come with us. But wait here," she turned back to Duskpaw, "wait a second, I'll go ahead and tell the others first."

"Good idea," nodded Duskpaw.

The black apprentice bounded of in the direction of four boulders, inwardly groaning at the thought of two new arrivals to the group. The rest of the prophecy cats would be mad that they couldn't keep a secret, even Swiftpaw. She hoped that the Fireclan apprentice wouldn't hate her for this.

Ravenpaw emerged in the dusty clearing, eyeing the group sitting beside four boulders. It seemed bigger than usual…

"What's going on?" She asked, spotting two strangers.

"Ravenpaw!" Greeted Finchpaw before groaning, "this is Snakepaw… he found out that we were going and insisted on joining us."

"I can't wait!" gasped the dark brown apprentice who looked around Robinpaw's age.

"He blackmailed us," added Silencepaw.

"And this is Darkpaw," Softpaw jerked her head towards a russet furred tom with dark grey eyes, "he's the medicine cat apprentice who Bluepaw convinced us to drag along."

"We told her that there was already a medicine cat apprentice coming with us but she claimed Darkpaw was more… experienced."

"Huh," Ravenpaw greeted the two.

Snakepaw wasn't paying attention to her and Darkpaw remained stoic, great!

"Where's Duskpaw?" Questioned Sightpaw, looking around for his friend.

"Coming," she answered, "I went ahead to warn you guys that some cats also found out and we decided it would be best if they tagged along."

"Some?" Pebblepaw flattened his ears.

"More like a couple, my brother and this she-cat apprentice."

"Great!" Snorted the grey, Streamclan apprentice. "I swear we've brought along every apprentice in all the clans!"

"Which brother is it?" Swiftpaw must've remembered Ravenpaw telling her what a big family she had.

"A nice one," the black apprentice assured, "his name's Blackpaw. Oh look, here they come now."

Sure enough, three figures appeared from the trees and dived towards the group. Duskpaw was in the lead, he sat next to Sightpaw. For some odd reason, he sent a harsh glare at Swiftpaw who returned it. Robinpaw looked around in awe, Blackpaw stuck close by her side gazing at the strangers in suspicion.

"We may not have enough travelling herbs for everyone," warned Silencepaw.

"We'll pick some up along the way," Darkpaw said. "For now, the cats who got some should eat the ones they got now and we'll be on our way."

The said cats did as told, Ravenpaw's nose wrinkled at the bitter taste of the leaves but she decided against proclaiming aloud as Pebblepaw was doing that for her. She quickly told Duskpaw about the extra cats tagging along which he seemed vaguely relieved that they weren't the only ones to slip up about their secret.

"Are you sure we can trust these cat?" Whispered Ravenpaw's brother into her ear.

Ravenpaw visibly reeled, "of course! I'd trust them with my life!"

"And I would the same," Swiftpaw butted in by light knocking against the Breezeclan she-cat.

Ravenpaw smiled but didn't reply as Blackpaw eyed the she-cat warily.

"Pebblepaw can be a bit of a mouse-brain but after a while you see he's a big softie!" Grinned Softpaw.

"I am not a softie!" Complained Pebblepaw from where he was sitting beside Darkpaw.

The cream apprentice laughed. "I'm Softpaw by the way, of Streamclan. Pebblepaw is also Streamclan."

"And I'm Swiftpaw, Fireclan apprentice!" The black, white and grey she-cat puffed up her chest in pride.

"Are you the one who clawed my brother's face?"

"The one and only."

Blackpaw nodded in approval, "then I think I can trust you. I'm Blackpaw, by the way."

"And I'm Robinpaw!" The tiny she-cat bounded up beside him.

"Come on guys!" Sightpaw called, taking charge. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, okay, okay. I think I'll update around 2 to 3 times a week just cus my sleeping schedule is still wack!**

 **Anyhow, I have two questions:**

 **1) Do you guys prefer short (1000 words), medium (1000 to 2000 words) or long length (2500-3000+ words)?**

 **2) So, me and my friends have been having a debate about this and I want to take in some sort of 'survey' for people's answers. So, is the opposite of giving something taking something? Or is it just not giving something?**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

"Ugh!" Complained Snakepaw, "my paws hurt!"

"Shut up Snakepaw!" Hissed Finchpaw, "we're not even out of Streamclan territory yet!"

"Shut up both of you," snapped Pebblepaw, "we do not want anyone knowing about this."

"We should probably speed up a bit," pointed out Softpaw, "otherwise we're not going to be out of the territories before dawn."

"Good point, come on guys." Sightpaw took the lead, Duskpaw on his tail.

Ravenpaw was more the satisfied to let them take charge, opting to walk beside Blackpaw who was keeping a wary eye on Softpaw who was talking to Robinpaw.

"How can you be so sure you can trust these cats?" Asked her brother with an accusing glare.

"Believe me," scoffed the black she-cat, "I've known these cats practically since we were apprentice! For Starclan's sake, if it wasn't for Swiftpaw, that fox would've killed me!"

"You said you got rid of it by yourself!"

"I wasn't about to tell Sunstar, the reason I was even in the den in the first place, that I had been talking with a Fireclan cat! He would've hurt me more than that fox did!"

Blackpaw looked confused, "why would Sunstar hate you?"

Sighing, Ravenpaw explained to the white and black apprentice everything that had happened involving Sunstar's attempts on her life, including the time he sent Owlfeather to kill her. Blackpaw looked shocked to hear about it all, though was less shocked about the Owlfeather incident.

"Duskpaw too!" The tom snorted, "I thought it was you two just falling in love! But about a prophecy."

"Falling in love?" Swiftpaw appeared beside her, "with Duskpaw?"

For some odd reason, Ravenpaw felt overcome by a sudden embarrassment. "Believe me, Swiftpaw, I do not like Duskpaw in that way!"

The white, black and grey she-cat whiskers twitched in amusement, "no need to get so defensive. Not like I care."

"You don't?" Ravenpaw suddenly felt disheartened.

Something flickered in Swiftpaw's blue eyes, was it guilt? "That came out harsher than expected. I meant to say that, I don't really mind about you and Duskpaw's feelings towards each other." She continued quickly, "anyway, I think Finchpaw wants me! See you!"

When she was gone, Blackpaw burst out laughing for no apparent reason. "Wow!"

"Wow what?" Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes, "what's so funny?"

"She obviously does not like Duskpaw," her brother shook his head in laughter, "look at the way she just lied!"

"Lied?"

"She so does care! Did you not see the way she looked at you?"

"No."

"I love you Ravenpaw," the tom smiled, "but in Starclan's name are you oblivious sometimes!"

"Oblivious?" Ravenpaw asked as Blackpaw went to catch up with Robinpaw, "oblivious to what?"

Pebblepaw padded up beside her, the grey tom seemingly confused by the situation. He didn't say anything but did give Ravenpaw a confused look, the she-cat shrugged in response. She didn't really understand why everyone acted like she was missing something. But the again… why did Swiftpaw and Duskpaw act so hostile around each other. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she greeted Pebblepaw.

"Hey, do you need something."

"Yeah," he grunted, "permission to claw that Snakepaw's fur off!"

"I think you might need to ask the Shadeclan cats for that," Ravenpaw glanced at a disgruntled Finchpaw and an annoyed Silencepaw. "Though, by the look of things, they might want to join you."

"At least the Breezeclan extras are less of a bother and Darkpaw seems to really bond with Silencepaw."

"Why is every tom in this group so weirdly quiet."

"I'm not weirdly quiet!" Protested Pebblepaw.

"Yeah," drawled the Breezeclan she-cat in response, "I know you aren't, and neither is Snakepaw."

"Don't mention that name!" snarled the Streamclan apprentice, "my claws get itchy!"

Ravenpaw's face broke into a grin, any thoughts about Swiftpaw and Duskpaw were dispelled as she continued to speak with the tom. After what felt like hardly a few minutes, dawn began to break over the horizon by which time the group was well away from Streamclan territory.

Ravenpaw yawned, "Starclan! I'm starving."

"Agreed," muttered Sightpaw. "Come on everyone, let's stop here and eat."

The group had broken out onto a strangely open field dotted with very few trees. In the distance, there was a far off clump of oaks for the others to hunt in whilst both Ravenpaw and Duskpaw were happy to remain hunting through the wide spread territory. Luckily for them all, no cats ever really ventured this far so the prey was plentiful.

Ravenpaw stalked an oblivious rabbit, one that was happily snuffling around for food. The black she-cat took a step closer, her paws hardly rustling the ground as her pelt brushed gently against the long grass. Her nose twitched as the scent of rabbit grew stronger as she crept closer. Suddenly, a flash of brown darted across and piled into the rabbit. Grimacing, Ravenpaw stood back up to full height.

"Duskpaw!" She frowned, "that was my kill!"

"It was anyone's kill," the apprentice grinned, "I'll let you share if you want."

"I can catch my own kill," she flashed him a smile before vanishing off into the bushes.

She later emerged carrying a rather fat pigeon in her jaws.

"Impressive," mused Duskpaw.

Swiftpaw grinned widely, "better than your stolen kill."

"Stolen kill? No one had caught it yet, so it was my chance."

"Sure, whatever."

"Hey Swiftpaw," Ravenpaw quickly intervened, "what did you catch?"

The Fireclan apprentice puffed out her chest proudly. "Well, I just shared a massive pheasant with Sightpaw. I caught it myself! Didn't I Sightpaw?"

The said tom nodded, licking his lips as though he had just ate a good meal.

"Pheasants aren't even that hard to catch!" Complained the Breezeclan tom, "anyone could've caught it!"

"Ah, but only I did! Not to mention it put up a fight, though obviously not as good as me."

"Alright, no need to show off." Grumbled Duskpaw, loud enough for Swiftpaw to hear.

"I am not showing off!" Gasped the Streamclan she-cat, "If you have a problem with me say it."

"I think I might." Duskpaw got to four paws.

"Go ahead!" Swiftpaw did the same.

Ravenpaw eyes widened, realising what could be about to happen. "What in Starclan's name is going on with you two?"

Duskpaw and Swiftpaw turned to her simultaneously, "what?"

"When you two first met, you hardly seemed to be bothered by each other yet this past moon you're at each other's throats all the time!" The she-cat yelled. "Where did this come from? Duskpaw, all she said was that she caught a pheasant. Swiftpaw, you were showing off quite a bit!"

"Exactly!" Said the two at the same time, realising this they glared at each other and back at Ravenpaw before storming off.

Feeling her pelt prickle, Ravenpaw clawed the ground before plonking herself down on the clearing next to Pebblepaw. The grey tom flicked his tail in acknowledgement but thankfully didn't pester or question her at all. As for the rest, they just shot looks of sympathy her way with Softpaw standing up and saying she'd go find her, Robinpaw on her heels.

Sighing, Ravenpaw dug into her pigeon.

* * *

It wasn't until after sunset did the group stop to rest again, the group were still following the forest river when they decided to rest after a plentiful hunt. The rest of the day had been rather uneventful apart from the burning tension between Duskpaw, Swiftpaw and Ravenpaw. The black she-cat had started of having a rather good time, but now the idea of a journey just put her in a bad mood.

So, when Ravenpaw fell into sleep, she was glad to wake up in a dream where she could meet with someone who didn't really care about her real problems. As per usual, she was back in Breezeclan camp surrounded by empty nests in a territory bathed in silver moonlight.

"Why do you always pick here for us to meet?" Asked Ravenpaw.

"Figured you'd be more comfortable in your own camp," shrugged Stream.

"Lately," the black she-cat sighed, "I feel like I'll never be comfortable."

"I'm not here to listen to your woes Ravenpaw."

"Thanks Stream," smiled the apprentice. "What do you want anyway?"

"You have started the journey, correct?"

"Uh-huh. What about it?"

"It doesn't matter, for now I need to talk to you about Amberstar."

"Amberstar?" Blinked Ravenpaw, "what about her?"

"You need to enter her dreams again," he said, "you need to know the truth behind the dark ages."

"I don't understand, how am I supposed to enter her dreams?"

"I will help you, but we don't have enough time tonight. You need to focus your mind on the journey at hand but during the night, you must find Amberstar. Without her, you will never bring the truth to the clans."

Swallowing, Ravenpaw felt the weight of the new task fall onto her shoulders. "Okay, Stream, Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: I wrote this whilst watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! Sorry this chapter is just padding but there is going to be a lot of angry Ravenpaw, angry Duskpaw and very angry Swiftpaw so I just needed it bit more of a set up to it.**

 **Also, I think I'm going to stick to medium length chapters with some being short and some being long as it seems to be what most want.**

 **Can we just appreciate that The Frost will Settle now has over 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed! I am extremely grateful!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

When Ravenpaw woke up, the sun hadn't even began to break the dawn leaving the bright moon to hang in the air. Yawning, the black she-cat noticed the large shape of Darkpaw. The medicine cat apprentice was guarding the makeshift camp the group had made and somehow managed to look very awake.

"Morning," he greeted, "though… It is hardly dawn."

"Couldn't get back to sleep," she stretched her back, "though I'm not very tired. Want me to take over guard?"

The Streamclan tom considered this for a few moments before shaking his head. "I'm not very tired either"

Ravenpaw grinned before turning back to look into the forest they were currently sheltered on the edge on.

"Might as well get some early hunting done," she thought aloud, "that way we can get moving quicker."

"Sure."

' _A cat of few words,'_ she remarked to herself.

Dipping her head in farewell, Ravenpaw set out to find some food for everyone to eat, preferably rabbits, hoping to get the group up and through this forest before nightfall. Trees weren't exactly her preferred ground so the sooner she was back out onto an open expanse, the better.

It didn't take long to find a couple mice hanging around each other in the largely undisturbed forest. Following her training, Ravenpaw crept towards them, downwind, and managed to swipe at the one nearest. The other mouse, whilst quick to catch on, was to close to escape her paws and the she-cat trapped in underneath her as she dealt the killing blow to the first. Once both were nothing more than fresh kill, she buried them and went out to a different part of the forest in search for more.

It wasn't until half the sun was fully above the horizon did Ravenpaw return with plenty of fresh kill hanging from her jaw. Most of the group was awake, aside from Swiftpaw and Snakepaw, and some had gone hunting themselves. The only four cats left at the camp were Softpaw, Duskpaw, Darkpaw and Silencepaw. She dropped the fresh kill at their paws before opting to listen in on whatever they were saying.

"We cannot make a diversion to the mountains!" Insisted Darkpaw, "it would be a foolish mistake to make right now!"

"We grow closer to the two-leg place with each step," said Silencepaw, "at least if we climb the mountains we can avoid them."

"The mountains?" Questioned Ravenpaw, "I thought we were following Stream's directions!"

"We are!" Cried Darkpaw as Softpaw said, "we were."

"What's going on?"

"Basically," sighed Silencepaw, "Duskpaw and Softpaw had a dream together, involving Applepaw."

Ravenpaw kept her tongue in, deciding her dream was slightly more private than one from Applepaw.

"She said that we had to go to the mountains," Softpaw said.

"The mountains?" Scoffed Ravenpaw, "come on guys! If we wanted to go to the mountains we would've diverged off this track beforehand. If we're going to the sun-drown place then we have to follow Stream's instructions."

"We can't make a change now," agreed Darkpaw.

Duskpaw sighed, "Applepaw said to!"

"So what? I couldn't give a piece of fox-dung! If we need to go to the mountains, we'll ask Twilight. If she says yeah then we'll go on the way back. Or did Applepaw specify a time?"

"No," muttered both Duskpaw and Softpaw with little enthusiasm.

"Then it's sorted," Darkpaw looked between the group, "now, I don't know about you lot but I'm going to get some fresh kill. Coming Ravenpaw?"

Ravenpaw, taken slightly aback by his offer, looked at Duskpaw who was giving her a pitiful look. If he was looking for Ravenpaw to stop being mad after Swiftpaw's and his pointless argument last night then he was thoroughly mistaken. Shaking her head, she padded towards Darkpaw leaving Duskpaw to narrow his eyes and glare.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him," said Darkpaw once they were out of earshot, "he just likes you."

"That gave him no right to get into a pointless argument with Swiftpaw." She pointed out. "I'll get over it, it's just not how I want to be spending the journey."

"It sucks when two of your friends are mad at each other; wouldn't you rather have them be amd one another rather than angry with yourself?"

"They're not mad at me, I'm mad at them."

"Oh well," the medicine cat apprentice shrugged, "none of my business."

Glad for the subject to be dropped, the two finished off their fresh kill and reunited with the rest of the group who had also just ate. After catching them up on the previous conversation about the mountains, every one was set to head off again.

The group weaved through the forest, though they found it slightly more unsettling than the ones back at their homes.

"Something feels off." Remarked Finchpaw, voicing Ravenpaw's own thoughts.

"Agreed." Murmured the black she-cat, looking up at the trees with caution. "I've never liked forests."

"Can't blame you," stated the golden Shadeclan cat, "you are a Breezeclan cat."

The conversation died out quickly as the lot fell into a silence and pricked up their ears. It was Ravenpaw who was the first to hear something, a strange sound in the distance that reminded her off something that had happened a while back though she couldn't place a finger on it. The pounding of heavy footsteps pounding against the forest floor grew to the point where every cat could hear it. Suddenly, a massive browned shape emerged from the bushes with a large snout a black eyes that Ravenpaw could've sworn she'd seen her own reflection in.

"Fox!" She cried.

"No!" Swallowed Sightpaw before yelling, "dog! Scatter, climb a tree!"

No one, not even himself, hesitated to follow Sightpaw's command as they all dashed in opposite directions. In front of her, Swiftpaw streamed up a tree and such a fast rate Ravenpaw could've easily mistaken her for a squirrel. Herself, was much slower but, thanks to her training, the black she-cat avoided the hound's drooling jaws and landed on a branch at a safe distance from the ground.

"You okay?" Asked Swiftpaw with urgency.

"Fine," came Ravenpaw's short reply, "look!"

From the tree across from them, Softpaw was squeaking on an unsteady branch with the dog underneath her. Suddenly, the wooden stick broke in half leaving a terrified she-cat to dangle on for dear life. Whilst she was still a tail length away from the dog, she had the risk of falling into its snapping jaws at any given quiver. Beneath the cream she-cat, prowled the ferocious hound as her grip continued to loosen.

"Softpaw!" Cried Ravenpaw, turning back to Swiftpaw. "We have to help!"

"Well, duh!" The grey, white and black she-cat frowned. "Follow my lead, it'll be just like the fox all over again!"

' _Just bigger this time,'_ thought the black she-cat.

The fireclan apprentice pounced off the branch and landed heavily on the ground before calling up to Ravenpaw. "Wait up there for a sec."

Hoping she knew what she was doing, Ravenpaw nodded as her friend rounded in on the dog.

"Hey!" Called the cat, "over here, you ugly mutt!"

Sure enough, the brown creature turned to Swiftpaw with a loud snarl. Focused, she bounded backwards and sprinted towards the tree where Ravenpaw was crouched. Knowing exactly what to do, the black-she cat's pelt flashed off of the branch as her paws landed squarely on top of the stupid creature. It let out and echoing howl followed by various snarly and spits as she dug her claws into its back.

With it now occupied, the rest of the group bounced down from their positions and joined the two in the onslaught. Pained, the dog flung its large claws at anything in sight but for the apprentices, who some were nearly warriors, they managed to dodge almost every swipe. Disgruntled, the dog reared up and pounded the ground throwing Ravenpaw to the floor with a heavy thud. Though, it was Swiftpaw who received the brunt of the hit as she impact sent her sprawling until a sudden stop when her back connected with a tree.

"Swiftpaw!" She yelled in shock but was cut off as a claw was sent her direction.

Hardly managing to avoid the dangerous sight, Ravenpaw recovered herself and leapt onto the dog. Suddenly, an echo of a strange high pitched noise followed by incoherent babble. From the trees emerged a much taller, lankier and strange figure that stood on two legs with no fur at all. It called the dog which obediently bounded over and attached a snake looking creature to its neck.

Bewildered, she turned to Pebblepaw. "Is that a two-leg?"

"Yup," the tom answered, relaxing when the creatures vanished from sight.

Still slightly freaked, Ravenpaw trotted over to Swiftpaw's side. Much to her relief, the she-cat was already back on all four paws and had the usual mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," shrugged the she-cat, "though it was a bit jolting."

"Does anyone else have any injuries?" Asked Silencepaw as Darkpaw hurried over to check if Swiftpaw was okay.

"I think we're fine," answered Finchpaw, "the stupid mutt was too clumsy to even land a hit on us!"

Obviously relieved that no one had been injured, Sightpaw called the group together and quickly told them how they would be continuing down the same path. They started back up again, slightly more cautious of the forest around them. Swiftpaw slid in beside Ravenpaw.

"Look I just wanted to say that-"

"It doesn't matter Swiftpaw," muttered the Breezeclan cat, "I shouldn't have had such a go at you it's just that you and Duskpaw were really beginning to get on my nerves."

"And I am really sorry… that tom just irks me sometimes!"

"It doesn't matter," she repeated, "I forgiven both you and Duskpaw just please… stop arguing!"

Happy that the conversation was over, Ravenpaw continued a form of lively banter within the rest of the group as the journey continued.

* * *

 **A/N: Believe me fellas when I say that the relationship drama doesn't end there! Anyway, this is mainly a filler chapter so sorry…**

 **I was told i am getting internet on where I'm going holiday (Friday to Friday) but whether it will be good enough for me to post** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I think I might start like a QOTC (Question of the chapter) thingy so here goes:**

 _ **QOTC: What do you think of Darkpaw?**_


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Duskpaw wasn't sure how the other cats could stand it. The way the trees were so tightly packed together with thick branches cluttered with thousands of leaves made the tom feel trapped and uncomfortable. His pelt prickled with discomfort as his amber eyes swiveled around as to keep an eye out for any dangers. Unlike in the forest, the moors allowed you to see vast expanses of land meaning it was basically impossible to have a massive dog to sneak up on them like that. Not even Ravenpaw's excellent hearing sense picked it up until it was practically on top of them.

Biting back a sigh, the tom padded up to Sightpaw. The fireclan apprentice was trotting about a rabbit length in front of the rest of the group with Finchpaw beside him. The two were in deep discussion about something or other.

"Hey," greeted Duskpaw, "what's going on."

"We're just judging whether its worth the risk of getting out the forest to sleep," Finchpaw told him, "we don't want to risk another dog attack."

"We'll be fine," argued Sightpaw, "Swiftpaw and I have grown up in a forest alike to this one! We can keep look out whilst the rest of you sleep."

"It'd be better if we're on the moors or something," countered Duskpaw, keen to get away from the confines of the oak trees.

"Duskpaw's right," Finchpaw agreed, "we didn't know that dog was there until it was right on top of us."

"We're still exposed on the moors, especially to the cold."

"It's greenleaf," said the Breezeclan apprentice.

"It'll still be cold though," pointed out the grey-black Fireclan cat.

"How about we sleep on the edge on the forest," compromised Finchpaw, "at least that way we can keep an eye out and be sheltered from the wind."

"Good thinking," nodded the two toms at the same time.

"Great, so it's sorted. However, what if- Snakepaw what in the name in Starclan are you doing?"

Duskpaw swiveled around to see the dark brown tabby's tail and hind legs just in sight as the rest of his body was hidden in a cluster of leaves. Duskpaw couldn't tell how high up the younger cat was but it looked dangerous, especially considering how shaky the branch he was balancing on two legs was. Just underneath crouched another cat on an equally shaky branch.

"Robinpaw?" Snorted Duskpaw, "seriously? Both of you get down."

"Snakepaw's just getting a better view of everything," informed the breezeclan she-cat, "we can't see anything in all these trees!"

Finchpaw opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by Snakepaw.

"I can see the moor!" He cried. "Starclan, it's _ages_ away! I'm not sure if we'll be able to get that far. Oh look, what is that?"

"What is what?" Duskpaw asked, suddenly intrigued.

"That massive bird, it's bigger than you Robinpaw!"

"Careful." Cautioned Ravenpaw, the rest of the group noticing the commotion. "It could be dangerous."

"It isn't, it's just circling the sky." Snakepaw observed, voice slightly muffled by the leaves.

Blackpaw, Duskpaw and Ravenpaw exchanged a panicked look, realising the danger their travelling partner was in. Blackpaw, gently, climbed up to where Robinpaw was and grabbed her scruff. The she-cat grumbled loudly but seemed to have caught onto what was happening.

"Eagle!" Cried the white chested apprentice.

"What's an eagle?" The tom ducked down before peeking back up, "there's a lot of them."

"An eagle?" Swiftpaw blinked, "In the name of Shadestar, Snakepaw, you have to get down! They can pick up fully grown warrior."

"There really far away," the tom pointed out.

Duskpaw growled and leapt upwards towards the tree, he gripped onto it with powerful claws and pulled himself up the trunk. The branches thinned out as he climbed but eventually he pushed through through the leaves and above the forest. There was no time to take in the view of the mass land expanse as he looked up, mouth agape. Circling the group of cats was a pack of about ten eagles all bigger than any cat.

Swallowing his anxiety, he ordered Snakepaw. "Get down, just do not alert them that we're here."

"Too late," Snakepaw began to breathe heavily.

One of the eagles was swooping lower down towards where the two apprentices were crouched on the branch. Fearful, Duskpaw pressed himself closer to the tree but it was no good. The two were too exposed up here, he needed to do something!

Split second thinking, Duskpaw barreled into Snakepaw and shoved the frozen cat off the tree and through the leaves. Hoping he was okay, the Breezeclan apprentice bunched up his muscles and jumped down. Just as he left the branch he was standing on, sharp talons dug into his shoulder and dragged him skywards. Yowling in panic, he swiped at the eagle who had carried him up but to no avail. The forest below him shrunk and he dropped his attack.

Suddenly, Duskpaw found the grip loosen and the ground below him tumble closer and closer as he fell to the ground. Before he could drop to the floor, jaws swiped him and balanced him steadily on another tree.

"Starclan Duskpaw, you scared the life out of me." Panted Ravenpaw, "also, you need to eat less rabbits."

"Am I really that heavy?" He joked, still shaky.

Looking up, he saw the eagle flying away and a white cat falling and landing precisely beside him.

"Mouse-brained Shadeclan cats," spat Swiftpaw, "have they never seen eagles?"

"Now they have," muttered Ravenpaw, "are you okay, Duskpaw?"

"Fine," he nodded, "just a bit shaken… how's Snakepaw?"

"He'll live," snorted the Fireclan she-cat, "Finchpaw caught the squirrel-brain before he could drop dead. Ravenpaw and I were already half way up the tree when he fell and then we saw you."

"I, uh, never knew any cat could jump that high." Duskpaw stuttered, weirded out to be congratulating the she-cat he so often fought with. "You saved my life, both of you."

"Well, you saved Snakepaw." Pointed out Ravenpaw.

"And hopefully knocked some sense into the mouse-brain!" Added Swiftpaw.

The tree leapt down from the tree, Duskpaw relieved that he his feet were firmly on steady ground. The rest of the group was gathered underneath a tree, looking cautiously between the branches for any signs of eagles. Swiftpaw bounded up to Sightpaw and Silencepaw and quickly informed them of the situation that had taken place. Surprisingly, it wasn't Finchpaw who was lecturing Snakepaw… It was Pebblepaw. The grey Streamclan tom, whose only emotion seemed to be grumpy, had an extreme anger that Duskpaw had never seen in him before and, for once, Softpaw wasn't trying to calm him down. Blackpaw was talking to Robinpaw sternly but not angrily.

"You sure you okay?" Darkpaw padded up beside him, "it must've been quite a fall."

"I'm fine," insisted Duskpaw, "just a bit shaken."

"I could get some herbs, they'd help you relax."

"We just need to stop hanging around, get out of this forest."

"Won't we be more exposed on the moors?" Said Ravenpaw, bounding up to his side. "Y'know, to the eagles."

"We've gotta hope they've cleared off," he sighed, "we know there are dogs and two-legs in this forest… at least the eagles won't be able to see us at night."

"Good point," nodded Darkpaw.

"Yeah," agreed Ravenpaw, "we should hurry if we want to hunt beforehand."

All heads in the group nodded and they set out again, Snakepaw not messing around as he did as much before. Ravenpaw was walking next to Pebblepaw at the group, the group had found that the the tom had an excellent sense of smell, whilst Swiftpaw and Sightpaw walked nearer the front keeping keen eyes out, being the most experienced in a forest helped.

Duskpaw felt relieved that the earlier tension between Ravenpaw, Swiftpaw and himself seemed to have loosen up. Starclan, the last thing he expected was the fiery apprentice to save his life considering the amount of arguing they had done together in the past. Hoping that those times had permanently passed, Duskpaw continued to follow the group as they made their way out of the forest.

* * *

 **A Few Days Earlier:**

Swirlpaw yawned widely, stretching her front paws and arching her back. Her cream fur glimmered in the morning light as the sun rose higher in the sky. It must of been a slow start for the rest of the clan as only a few other cats were awake. Shadowpelt emerged on top of Tall Boulder, his jet black pelt prominent against the orange, morning sky. He looked around the camp with narrowed green eyes as cats continued to emerge. Finally, every warrior and apprentice had gathered round the boulder ready to be issued their daily jobs.

"We need a dawn patrol, I shall lead it and I will take Ravenpaw, Duskpaw and Dustyfur with me."

Swirlpaw glanced at Greenflight who was already making his way over to Sunstar, neither he or Shadowpelt had been informed of the previous night's events when Duskpaw and Ravenpaw had set out on the journey for the Sun-drown place. Swirlpaw had secretly longed to go with them but hadn't voice these wishes.

"What?" Bellowed Sunstar, loud enough for the camp to hear, "and you allowed them?"

Ignoring the yowl, Shadowpelt continued. "Hunting patrol will be Hazelpounce, Robinpaw, Brambleheart, Icefrost and Blackpaw."

Swirlpaw glanced around for the said cats but couldn't see Blackpaw and Robinpaw. Thinking that they were still asleep, she wondered over to the apprentice den to get them up, Blackpaw was well known for how often he overslept. But, when she poked her nose in, only the sleeping form of Wolfpaw was in there. Confused, Swirlpaw shook him awake.

"Wha-" he looked around, dazed.

"Where's Blackpaw and Robinpaw? They have a hunting patrol."

"In here obviously…" the grey tom trailed off when he realised that neither his brother or his fellow apprentice was there. "Huh?"

' _They must've followed Duskpaw and Ravenpaw!'_ She realised and raced out of the den.

"Wait!" Cried Wolfpaw behind her, "where are you going? Where are they?"

She didn't explain but ran into the leader's den, Sunstar looked furious at her. The golden tom snarled at the she-cat intrusion but didn't comment as she urgently whispered something in Greenflight's ear.

"It's Robinpaw and Duskpaw! They've followed them!"

Greenflight sat up, seemingly unfazed.

"Two more of my apprentices are missing?" Growled Sunstar, "are they all conspiring against me?"

"I can assure you that they are not!" Insisted Swirlpaw.

"What is a she-cat's word to me?" He snarled back, silencing her, and turned back to Greenflight. "They must not be able to find Twilight."

"You don't understand," said Greenflight in a calm tone. "The prophecy brings no harm to you."

"You lie!" Hissed the golden leader, "you said before that it meant my downfall."

"Even the greatest medicine cats can misinterpret signs. The prophecy is meant to bring prosperity to the clans and prevent an oncoming threat." Lied the grey tom. "I cannot stop them now."

The tom got to his paws, his yellow gaze flicking between the two medicine cats.

"Inform Shadowpelt," he growled as he ordered, "make sure he is aware. If any other cats ask say that _you_ have sent them on a journey, Greenflight."

"Of course." obeyed the medicine cat, bowing his head as he left the den.

Swirlpaw was keen on his heels, not wanting to be left in that den with an angry, suspicious leader.

Sunstar narrowed his eyes and looked at the sky. Just hidden behind the clouds was a moon that hung in the blue sky.

"A sign," he muttered to himself. "The stars cannot live in the day but the moon does." His gaze fixed back on his medicine cat, "you better not be lying to me, Greenflight."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Sunstar… If only you knew that the sun itself was a star.**

 **I'm on holiday! The internet's a bit shite but hopefully it's enough for me to put this out to the world. I'm quite happy with this chapter though half of it was written on the car journey here.**

 **I didn't actually intend to write a scene from Duskpaw's point of view but his part was necessary for…. Foreshadowing purposes and also so he can be buddies with Swiftpaw again.**

 _ **QOTC- Whose your favourite character that's not on the journey?**_


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 18:**

"Flowerheart, please step forward."

Ravenpaw felt herself freeze, any prior fears dissolved in a moment of realisation. Everything was silent, not a cat stirred. No breeze dared to sweep through the camp as the clouds in the blue sky halted and started down on the clearing.

He knew, Sunstar knew about what Flowerheart had done. He was going to kill her, he was going to kill Ravenpaw's mother!

Shadowpelt seemed to stop breathing, the black warrior looked between Sunstar and his mate with a face filled with confusion. He didn't know and he would find out today, when the one he thought loved him died at his paws. Wolfpaw had backed away, his pale green eyes wide with fear. Blackpaw had moved closer to Ravenpaw, their pelts brushing. Stonepaw was looking confused with a surprising hint of sadness in his eyes, Ravenpaw had always seen him as heartless. Scratchpaw had his blue eyes narrowed, glaring up at Sunstar and his mother.

Flowerheart stepped forward and everything was thrown back into mention. Ravenpaw breathed again, but it wasn't one of relief. Unsheathing her claws, she readied herself to jump over to Tall Boulder and swipe all of Sunstar's remaining lives in one quick fell swoop.

Duskpaw stepped in front of her, one paw keeping her away from Sunstar who was looking down at her with a smirk. The brown apprentice's amber eyes looked down at Ravenpaw, but it wasn't a look of pity. It was a look of burning anger, not directed to her but to the tan leader standing over her.

"Flowerheart, care to tell the clan of your crimes or should I?"

"Sunstar!" Shadowpelt snarled, "this is ridiculous." The deputy's eyes met his mates, "Flowerheart? What's going on?"

The silver tortoiseshell did not look at Shadowpelt, her deep blue gaze remained on the floor with a shaky sadness.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I truly am!"

"What?" Shadowpelt gritted his teeth, "I don't understand!"

"Flowerheart here has dared to break the warrior code!" The tan leader narrowed his eyes, "she has brung war into our camp! She has brung destruction onto this camp!"

"What's going on?" Greyheart blinked, "how did she do that?"

Sunstar scoffed slightly, "she mated with a Fireclan tom."

Yowls of uproar flooded from mouths, swipes of anger and hatred were directed at Ravenpaw's mother who stood there and took them.

"Mom!" She screeched, voice hardly audible over the clan's jeers, "Mom!"

"Ravenpaw don't," Duskpaw looked at her, "w-we have to…" But even the browned apprentice couldn't find a solution to the problem facing them.

"Do you deny the claim that you have been seeing Eaglewing, tom of Fireclan?"

Flowerheart met her leader's gaze, eyes burning with fury. "I do not deny them."

Ravenpaw opened her mouth to yell obscenities and protests, but nothing came out.

"Do you accept your punishment?"

Flowerheart lifted her chin, "when I die I will go to Starclan, not the Dark Forest."

"So you do not accept it? The punishment was being damned to the Dark Forest, not Starclan."

"I do not accept it."

Sunstar gave her a calculating look before turning his gaze towards Scratchpaw, the poor apprentice was shaking violently and didn't seem to notice Sunstar's glare on him.

"Scratchpaw," the tan leader said, "kill her."

Ravenpaw had never liked Scratchpaw, the tom had always been rude, abrasive and sometimes just a straight up bully. In fact, she wouldn't put it past him just to go up their and slit Flowerheart's throat. But he didn't.

"What?" Gasped the black and white tom, "w-what? Never."

"Sunstar stop this," Shadowpelt dropped down next to his son, "this is ridiculous. You don't need to kill her!"

"Just because she's your own mate doesn't mean you should take pity on her," Sunstar scoffed, "bear in mind I am still your leader. The she-cats Breezeclan need to learn that if they break the code, they are punished."

"So you use Flowerheart as an example?" Ravenpaw had never seen or heard so much fury in Shadowpelt.

"She broke the warrior code and if you're not careful so will you."

Shadowpelt flattened his ears, looking like he was ready to attack his leader. Sunstar unsheathed his claws, ready to respond.

"Stop!" Flowerheart yowled before looking back down at her paws, "I'm sorry Shadowpelt." The silver tortoiseshell turned to Sunstar, "you're a snake-hearted piece of fox dung! One day, she-cats will be stronger and you will _regret_ everything you have done! The warrior code will be your downfall Sunstar!"

"Kill her, Flamepaw."

"Yes Sunstar," the ginger tom stalked towards the she-cat. Ravenpaw didn't even have time to blink as she dropped to the floor, dead.

Sunstar's paws scraped the boulder beneath him, his eyes burning with a type of killer rage.

"No she-cats will be allowed to leave the camp have to have permission from a tom to do so." His breathing was heavy. "Any she-cat caught cheating on her mate, consensual or not, will be killed along with any she-cat that dare break these rules and the warrior code. Flowerheart's burial will be now, there will be no vigil. Clan dismissed."

Ravenpaw felt her paws buckle underneath her, she fell to the ground. Her legs weren't working it, her mind wasn't working. No thoughts came to her straight away, her mind was a jumble of confusion

"Ravenpaw?" She heard someone next to her, "why is everyone yelling? Why is Flowerheart sleeping? Where is ma?"

"Tuftkit," Duskpaw nudged the little white she-kit, "come on back to the nursery."

"Why?" Tuftkit blinked, "what's happening."

"Sorry Tuftkit, you shouldn't be out here right now."

"Why not?"

Duskpaw let out a long shaky breath, "just go Tuftkit."

Ravenpaw felt movement next to her, Blackpaw. The tom had been so quiet, she'd almost forgotten about him. He breathed softly, not saying a word. Ravenpaw watched as he walked over to Flowerheart's body and sat over it for a few moments before Foxpaw and Riverswipe picked up and took it for burial. Wolfpaw, Stonepaw and Scratchpaw sat next to him and said spoke unspoken words.

Ravenpaw sat up and looked at Duskpaw.

The tom looked back at her.

Ravenpaw looked away again. Her green eyes turned to Shadowpelt, he was sat on his own with his tail slumped against the floor. His eyes flickered between sadness and anger, Ravenpaw felt like she was seeing an entire new side to him.

Looking at the dappled silver she-cat caused something in her heart to sting. It hurt a lot more when Oakfur clawed her, it hurt more when the fox swiped her and it definitely hurt more than when she was pushed the ravine. The pain had a word, a word she couldn't pinpoint.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, she began to walk to the entrance.

"Windtail?" She said, her voice surprisingly firm. "Can I go… uh- clear my head?"

The golden brown tom looked down at Ravenpaw, eyes filled with pity. Ravenpaw didn't want pity.

"Sure," the tom smiled, "go ahead."

She muttered a weak 'thank you' before walking through the camp exit and onto the moors.

Everything was stilled, not a piece of grass or heather moved. No clouds stood in the sky, only the painfully bright blue sky. No breeze swept across her pelt to cool her, instead her fur felt hot and prickly.

Then the word finally hit her, _helpless_.

* * *

Swiftpaw crouched low, watching the rabbit carefully as it rummaged through the pile of leaves. She was downwind from the browned animal, her breathing stilled as to not alert it. She took a step forward, then another. Narrowing her eyes, she pounced and landed solidly on top of the creature. Giving the prey a swift kill bite, she looked over her shoulders. The Breezeclan moors stretched out in front of her, just across the border. It looked so vast, like it was impossible to hide in.

Speaking of impossible to hide, who was that black figure strolling their way over to the border. They were still far away, Swiftpaw couldn't tell who it was with her blue eyes. She unsheathed her claws and made her way to the border with caution.

Eventually, the figure came into shape and Swiftpaw blinked.

"Ravenpaw? What are you doing all the way out here?"

The apprentice looked up in a daze, "what?"

"This is the Fireclan border, you've nearly crossed it."

Swallowing, the green eyed she-cat seemed to look at her paws. "Sorry."

Swiftpaw felt concern rush over her, "what are you doing all the way out here? Did something happen?"

"Nothing," Ravenpaw answered a little too quickly, "just clearing my head."

"Is it Duskpaw?"

"No, no Duskpaw's fine… it's just…" the breezeclan apprentice flattened her ears, "I just feel like I screwed up real bad."

"What did you do?"

"There was this queen, called Doeeyes, and she didn't want the kits so she tried to get away, instead she ended up giving birth in the territory and was caught by her mate doing so. She got in _a lot_ of fox-dung but she had kits so they couldn't hurt her yet."

"Is she dead?"

"Doeeyes isn't, once her kits were able to eat prey I helped her escape alongside my brother."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because now her kits are alone!"

Swiftpaw scoffed, "I hardly know you Ravenpaw but I can tell that's not the only thing bothering in you. You probably just saved Doeeyes' life! So, what else happened to make you so upset."

"I-" Ravenpaw looked at her friend, "Y'know Eaglewing?"

"Of course," nodded Swiftpaw, "he's my brother's mentor. Though, he doesn't seem to be around that much lately."

"It's because he was seeing a she-cat, from our clan."

"Fox-dung!"

"And that she-cat was my mother."

"'Was?' You mean…" Swiftpaw looked at the broken look on Ravenpaw's face and felt her heart crumble.

"I couldn't do anything…" The apprentice started sobbing, "I was too scared! And she said something completely mouse-brained and- and now… Shadowpelt tried to stop him, why didn't I try to stop him? I watched her throat get torn open and I couldn't move."

Swiftpaw felt her heart break for the black she-cat who was sat in front of her, pouring her heart out to the Fire-clan apprentice. But, she was at loss for words of comfort.

"When my mom died, it took me moons to get over it." Swiftpaw started, "I blocked myself off from everyone for a while until I realised something…"

"What?"

"The pain isn't gonna go away, they'll tell you that it will but it won't. You can't ever forget and you can't not feel that stab in your heart when it happens."

"Advice isn't really your thing, is it?"

"Listen, what I'm saying is… don't fall apart because you feel a bit sad. Let others in, let them know how you feel and get on your paws and do something! Did your mother want change?"

"Yes, she did."

"Then bring it," Swiftpaw pressed her forehead against Ravenpaw's, "because in the end, it's the living that matter, not the dead."

Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes and looked at the blue sky, Swiftpaw watched with fascination as the black she-cat apprentice pricked up her oversized ears and flattened them again over and over.

"I want to find Twilight."

"The fox?" Swiftpaw narrowed her blue eyes, "are you sure?"

"You said it yourself, revenge and distraction at the same time."

Swiftpaw smiled slightly, "I don't remember saying anything about revenge. But if it's against Sunstar, then I'm sure I can lend a paw"

"Thanks Swiftpaw, for being there."

"I'll always be here, promise."

Ravenpaw's eyes flickered to the ground, was it with guilt? "Swiftpaw…" The Breezeclan she-cat breathed in sharply before letting out a long sigh, "I've also been chosen for a mate…"

Swiftpaw felt her world fall apart.

"I don't want to be his mate but it's not like a get a choice," she continued bitterly, oblivious to the devastation Swiftpaw was feeling. "That's why if we're going to leave for this Twilight fox, we need to do it now!"

"Y-yeah," Swiftpaw got to four paws, "we'll talk about at the next quarter moon…"

"You okay?" Ravenpaw cocked her head.

"Dandy! Don't worry, I just forgot about the prey I'm supposed to be catching. Seeya!"

Ravenpaw didn't move for a second when Swiftpaw walked off, but by the time the white apprentice had made it an oak tree, she had moved. The Fireclan apprentice narrowed her eyes as she saw another browned figure, Duskpaw. Ravenpaw raced up to the tom, talking to him about something. The apprentice was nodding his head. Swiftpaw went to turn away until she saw Ravenpaw dig her face into Duskpaw's shoulder, presumably crying again.

That strange feeling stirred inside Swiftpaw, one she felt every time the two Breezeclan apprentices interacted closely with one another:

Jealousy.

…

 **A/N: HECK! That was a busy, but fairly short, chapter! Raven x Swift is adorable but then again so is Raven x Dusk.**

 ***More shipping wars in review section***


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Just wondering if y'all saw my last chapter. I never got the email to say I had published it so can you check if you've read** _ **Chapter 26**_ **please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27:**

"Get up, Ravenpaw." A gruff voice shook her back into consciousness.

The black she-cat blinked, getting a hold of her surroundings before noticing a grey pelt standing up straight and blue eyes staring down at her with a very frustrated look.

Ravenpaw let out a puff of grumpiness, her bones still aching from the previous fight. Whilst the group had got away generally unharmed, it had really tired them out and all had fell fast, fast asleep.

"C'mon," he grunted when she got to her paws, "Sightpaw wants us outta here by nightfall."

"Fair enough," she yawned widely, "I hate this place."

Pebblepaw grunted again. "Agreed."

Ravenpaw was prepared to ask which way they were going, but the sky was much clearer than it had been the previous day, shining brightly onto the the area the group was camping out in. She sniffed the air and pricked her ears, listening for any signs of the previous two-leg place cats to show up but found nothing. Relieved, she yawned and stretched before turning to Sightpaw who was ready to make an announcement.

"I don't think we're far out from getting out of this place now," he told them, "there's nothing to eat, so we're just gonna have to keep going."

The rest of the cats seemed disgruntled by this, suffering the same aches and bruises of the night before that Ravenpaw was. Apart from Snakepaw and Robinpaw, who were sitting a little way off from the group and down at their paws. Ravenpaw couldn't help but feel guilty at their entirely sorrowful looks, they were only young anyway.

Sighing, she turned back to Pebblepaw.

"Where's Duskpaw?" She asked, "and Swiftpaw…"

"Swiftpaw's over there," he jerked his head to where the she-cat was talking with Finchpaw and Softpaw. "No idea where Duskpaw is."

Frowning in annoyance, she said a quick farewell to the grey Streamclan cat and padded off to look for Duskpaw. Eventually, she found him, talking with Sightpaw. The two were in deep discussion, she didn't want to disturb them. Sighing, she went over to Blackpaw.

"You alright?" She asked once she had plopped down beside her brother.

"Huh?" The white tom was temporarily confused, "oh, yeah."

"Sure you are," she nudged his shoulder slightly, "did those cats get to you last night? You just seem… out of it."

"I'm fine," he snapped, frustrated, before realising his mistake. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get so antsy it's just…."

"This has to do with Snakepaw and Robinpaw, doesn't it?"

Blackpaw's blue gaze fixed on his sister's before returning to the floor.

"Yeah," he sighed, "it does." He paused before continuing, "it's just, before the journey, we used to be pretty close and stuff but now she's off screwing around with Snakepaw and I just kinda feel… lonely."

Ravenpaw looked at her paws. "I'm not really the best on relationship advice, I've never really been in one." She told him, "but… I guess you've just kinda gotta let Robinpaw do her own thing, y'know? Snakepaw is the only one who is remotely similar to her age wise…"

Blackpaw had remained silent when she was speaking, his gaze distant, as if her were thinking deeply for something else. Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes in confusion, she had thought that Blackpaw and Robinpaw were close… but maybe they weren't.

"Thanks but…" her brother trailed off, "it doesn't matter. I think the rest of the group wants us."

Blackpaw strutted out in front, sitting beside Duskpaw, though not saying anything to him. Ravenpaw sighed loudly, feeling tired and slightly annoyed at her brother's sudden behavioural change, Attempting to shake the conversation out of her head, she padded up to rejoin the rest of the group.

"Who put a worm in his fresh-kill?" Asked Swiftpaw with a scoff.

"Who? Blackpaw?" Ravenpaw sighed again, "he's just in a bad mood about last night."

"Can't blame him," snorted the Fireclan she-cat, "those mangy pelts were a real pain."

Softpaw hummed an agreement beside her and, whilst Ravenpaw did the same, her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking back to the dream she had had the night before the attack. Where had she been? When she looked down, had it been the lake that she saw? So many questions buzzed around in her brain.

' _It feels like every time we get closer to Twilight,'_ She thought to herself, ' _I need answers to more and more questions.'_

' _You will have answers,'_ said a familiar voice.

Frustrated, Ravenpaw couldn't even be bothered to question how Stream was communicating with her in her mind.

' _But when?'_ If she could yell in her mind, then she was doing it now. ' _You keep saying this but never do anything!'_

No reply.

"Ravenpaw?" Softpaw called from a distance away, "you coming?"

Alarmed, Ravenpaw realised that everyone had already began to head off, leaving her a lone with her thoughts.

' _Screw you, Stream.'_ She added before rushing off to join up with the rest of the group.

* * *

"Caw!" Cried Pebblepaw, "it's too warm!"

"Stop complaining," Softpaw growled back light heartedly.

The group had been walking for a while, it was just past sunhigh and everyone seemed to be in higher spirits at the thought of getting out of the two-leg place. Much to Ravenpaw's relief, they hadn't encountered any more hostile cats. Then again, they hadn't encountered any peaceful ones either. Sightpaw had took the lead, talking to both Duskpaw and Silencepaw. Darkpaw was conversing with Blackpaw who kept throwing looks over at Snakepaw and Robinpaw who were happily skipping along behind, last night's fiasco forgotten. Beside them was Finchpaw who was chatting away whist Ravenpaw was at the back, inbetween Streamclan apprentices.

The amount of twoleg dens were beginning to space out now; greenery was returning to view and they had seen birds that weren't actually pigeons. There was only one problem; everyone was starving. No one had eaten since the prior night and, in between the fight and the fast paced walk, everyone's stomach was growling like mad.

The blindingly bright sun was the only thing keeping everyone going. Sightpaw had convinced the group they needed to keep walking or they'd never get out of the damned place.

Something filled Ravenpaw's nose as they turned a corner that directly exposed the sun. It was a very foreign scent, distant too. She sniffed again, hoping to get another whiff of it. Though her ears were her overpowering sense most of the time, even her nose could catch the smell that drifted from the sun's direction.

"What is that?" Demanded Snakepaw, "someone tell me what that smell is!"

"No one knows what that is!" Growled Swiftpaw, "what a mouse-brain!"

"What did you just call me?" The dark tabby snarled, claws unsheathed.

The white she-cat didn't seem fazed. "I called you a mouse-brain, mouse-brain!"

"You are in for it now!" Snakepaw prepared to leap before being slammed into the ground.

"Stop it! Both of of you, stop it!" Finchpaw growled at the two, Ravenpaw had never seen the golden she-cat so frustrated before. "If everyone keeps fighting with each other then we'll never make it to Twilight."

"This is ridiculous!" Snarled Snakepaw, "all of this! It's just some stupid fantasy you she-cats want to believe in because _you all still feel guilty for what Amberstar did!_ "

This was it, Ravenpaw observed the group, all the tension between each other along with the battle with the twoleg place cats had built up to this moment. All the prophecy cats stepped up, glowering angrily at the younger Shadeclan apprentice. Snakepaw evenly matched their irate expressions with a smug look. Other cats, like Robinpaw, hung back.

"See," sneered the tom, "all of this Starclan fox-dung is just you lot knowing all the mistakes you make! I know about the fight between Fireclan and Breezeclan," Snakepaw looked at Ravenpaw, "I know that it only happened because _your_ mother couldn't control herself-"

Ravenpaw wasn't entirely sure what had happened' one moment she was routed to the spot and the next she and Blackpaw were being pulled off Snakepaw as the others snarled at him.

"Don't you dare speak ill of my mother!" Roared Ravenpaw.

Blackpaw snarled in agreement, "Flowerheart was a great cat."

"If she was so great then why did she go mate with another tom? A tom that wasn't your father?"

If looks could kill then Snakepaw would've been killed three times over. Blackpaw, Ravenpaw and even Duskpaw were snarling insults at the Shadeclan tom who smugly grinned back.

Robinpaw shifted uncomfortably on her paws. "He's… he's got a point."

Every pair of eyes turned to the white chested apprentice standing in front of them. Ravenpaw physically reeled back, how could she? Ravenpaw had never known the younger Breezeclan she-cat to be outspoken when it came to the code but… this?

Blackpaw had hesitated and then turned to walk in the direction of the journey, many other cats followed him apart from Ravenpaw, Finchpaw, Swiftpaw and Pebblepaw.

"I never wanted to come," Snakepaw growled at the remaining cats.

Robinpaw looked at the floor.

"You followed us, you overheard us." Finchpaw was furious, "we had no choice but to drag you along."

"You stayed too," Ravenpaw added, "doesn't that mean anything?"

"Nothing." The tom answered flatly. "I'm not staying anymore because, y'know what? Robinpaw and I found some alley cats, cats who wanted us around! I'll go back to them."

"That's where you two went?" Swiftpaw was bursting, "when we were fighting?"

The two nodded, Robinpaw more meeker than the pride that Snakepaw showed.

"Go with them then." Ravenpaw told the two flatly, "see if we care."

The rest of the apprentices didn't stick around to find out what they did, they continued towards the sun and to that strange scent ahead of them.

Ravenpaw slumped down a bit, the memory of Flowerheart surging to the forefront of her mind. She felt so betrayed by Robinpaw, how could she do this.

Something took her off guard though.

A silhouette of a cat raced ahead and stood in front of the group. They stood on the boundary of a twoleg den and a large, green field. A notion flickered inside Ravenpaw as the silhouette ran up to Blackpaw; _Robinpaw was still a good cat._

* * *

 **A/N: Jeez Snakepaw, I didn't mean to write you as such a dick but I guess that happened, whoops.**

 **Sorry if this chapter's a bit short, I was gonna join it with the last one but it would've been too long then.**

 _ **QOTC- What's your opinion on Robinpaw?**_


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

Ravenpaw felt as if she couldn't breathe, the strong scent of whatever it was had washed over the entire group, practically joking. It didn't help that the odor was coming from the direction they were travelling, the overly strong wind billowing it in their direction. The smell was mixed in with the odor of damp air and rivers, something that Pebblepaw, Darkpaw and Softpaw seemed to find more comfort in than the rest of the group. The sun was beginning to set, it hadn't been too long ago when they left the two-leg area and were now following the sun. Robinpaw had been hanging round the back of the group, looking over her shoulder every once and awhile. Ravenpaw had been doing the same, checking just in case Snakepaw returned.

No one was entirely sure what to do about the Shadeclan apprentice, he had straight up claimed he was going to live with the two-leg place cats and then vanished. Some in the group had feared he would return to the clans and tell everyone of their betrayal of the warrior code, but they didn't have time to stop him or go get him, nearing the end of their journey.

Duskpaw and Sightpaw had been talking in hushed whispers since they all left the two-leg place, Ravenpaw's large ears catching snippets of their conversation that mainly revolved around the dilemma of Snakepaw though Robinpaw was mentioned once or twice. The latter she-cat was slinking beside Blackpaw, conscious of her actions and harsh glares she was receiving from a Fireclan she-cat and a Streamclan tom that Ravenpaw padded alongside.

Both Pebblepaw and Swiftpaw had been put in a bad mood, along with everyone else… All of them, though nearing the end of their journey, were tired and hungry and fed up with the overpowering smell that choked them all.

"The sun's setting," remarked Pebblepaw, "I don't remember ever seeing it this clearly."

Even though Ravenpaw had always seen the beauty of a full sunset, living on hills atop a moor, she couldn't help but realise what the grey tom meant. The pink sky seemed to stretch on for miles, dotted with fluffy white clouds that drifted along in the powerful wind. The bright sun cast a large, orange glow onto all of them, bathing them all in warmth though the chilly breeze nipped at their fur. It was like they were standing ontop of a large hill, watching the sun disappear behind the grassy land in front of them directly in front of them.

Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes and pushed ahead of the group slightly. Only then did the strangest thing she though she had ever seen appear in front of her. She was stood upon a grassy knoll that dipped into a plain of sand and pebbles that reached up to what was almost indescribable. Before her stretched so much water that she couldn't even see where it ended. Waves crashed onto the sand, pulling rocks and stones into its deep depths that Ravenpaw didn't feel keen on exploring. The dunes were coated in that blindingly bright, orange light, so brilliant that Ravenpaw had to blink the ache it caused her eyes.

"It's-" She trailed off, looking for the right words.

"Beautiful?" Asked Softpaw as she appeared beside Ravenpaw.

Swiftpaw snorted, though half-heartedly. "More like terrifying."

"More like both," Ravenpaw cut in, "how can there even be so much water!"

"Can we drink it?" Asked Robinpaw, a little to enthusiastic.

"I wouldn't," advised Sightpaw, "it must be where that smell is coming from."

The group all nodded in agreement when Ravenpaw spotted something else.

Almost hidden away in an orange colour that matched the sun set was a large figure that was sitting, looking out onto the sun drown place. At the same time, Duskpaw must've spotted it too.

"What is that?" He wondered aloud.

Pebblepaw narrowed his blue eyes, trying to get a better look. "Maybe it's Twilight… It does look like a fox."

"I guess," Ravenpaw couldn't really tell.

"Let's get down there!" Declared Swiftpaw, already moving to go down the hill.

Sightpaw narrowed his eyes at his sister, "careful, Swiftpaw."

"I am being careful," she told him as she landed solidly on the sand, "see? It's fine!"

Shrugging to herself, Ravenpaw slid down the knoll, feeling the grass fade away into the loose feeling of the dusty under footing as she landed beside her friend. Her paws sunk in a little, and the sand snuck between her fur and got trapped in her claws.

"Ugh," the black apprentice groaned, "I don't like sand! It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere!" _**(Sorry for the terrible reference to that terrible film)**_

Swiftpaw hummed her agreement, but was aggressively poised as the fox seemed to walk over to them. So far, in Ravenpaw's life, her encounter with foxes had been terrible. The first time had been when her leader _and mentor_ had tried to kill her on one of her first days of training, she could most definitely been killed if it weren't for Swiftpaw's help. The second had been the other time when someone had tried to kill her, only karma had stabbed them in the back when Owlfeather when careening down the ravine as a fox swiped at him from above. He had landed in front of Ravenpaw and had tried to knock her off the edge, that time, her own father, Shadowpelt had come to save her, killing the said fox in the process.

Naturally, the black furred she-cat tensed up at the sight of the ginger creature but, much to the two she-cat's surprise, the fox simply dipped its head in greeting.

After a second of deliberation, Ravenpaw did the same and Swiftpaw reluctantly followed a few seconds afterwards. The air cleared of any danger, the rest of the group skidded down, eying the fox with some suspicion.

Then, as if the day day couldn't have got any weirder, the fox opened its jaw and talked.

"Greetings, new clan cats." The fox's cat speak was slightly off, her 'Cs' were exaggerated.

"Are you Twilight?" Asked Swiftpaw, in a slightly rude manner.

Ravenpaw shoved her slightly but the fox didn't seem to notice the white she-cat's aggressive manner.

"Indeed I am," Twilight nodded, "and I believe you have been sent by the new founders to come seek advice."

Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes but dipped her head in a 'yes.' "You mean Stream and that lot, don't you."

"Indeed."

"You refer to them as the 'new' founders and us as the 'new' clan cats, what do you mean by that?" Duskpaw's voice carried hints of suspicion.

"You are from the new clans, in the new territory." The fox told them, "therefore, to me, you are the new clan cats."

"What-" Ravenpaw was cut off by Twilight.

"The tide shall come in soon," it told them in its accented voice, "we must shelter in my cave, along the cliff edge. Follow."

Cautiously, the cats followed. Swiftpaw dropped back slightly, Ravenpaw could see her fur bristle with the kind of anxiety she thought she'd have never seen on a cat like Swiftpaw.

The fox let them up a kind of path that jutted out of a stony face of the cliff. Whilst it felt steady beneath their paws, Ravenpaw couldn't help but feel intimidated by the large, large, large body of water nearby.

The cave they entered was cosy, there being so many cats in it. Ravenpaw and Duskpaw dared to sit closer to Twilight, Sightpaw and Finchpaw doing the same. Swiftpaw and Pebblepaw seemed to be vaguely restless whilst Silencepaw and Darkpaw exchanged nervous glances. Robinpaw was openly fearful, Blackpaw sitting slightly in front of her in a protective manner as if daring the fox to attack.

"You call us the new clan cats," Sightpaw began keenly, "was there old caln cats? In another territory?"

"You new clan cats have forgotten your history of greatness and prosperity." The fox seemed to shake its head in disappointment. "Whilst I did not watch over those time," it looked wistful, "my wise mentor did. She was a great advisor to the old clans in times of need."

"What does this have to do with our problem?" Ravenpaw began, "y'know, about Moonclan and Starclan?"

"The war between your spirits seems to be drawing to a close, though no side can show clear victory. The actions of the living change what happens in Silver-pelt."

"Our actions?"

"Indeed."

"But how?" Swiftpaw butted in, "what is the truth of Amberstar? Why do we need to find it?"

Twilight seemed to go misty eyed, "because, if you don't, then the end shall come. Moonclan are too focused to understand that, at the rate they keep going, a new revolt shall begin, another dark age."

"I don't understand," sighed Ravenpaw, "if we do find Amberstar, how will she help us?"

"You must seek the guidance of the new founders, they will help you prove to you clanmates what the truth is."

"What is the truth? Just tell us now!" Demanded Swiftpaw.

Twilight didn't seem fazed by this at all, "I am afraid I cannot, the truth about the past was a closely guarded secret shared only amongst the new founders and Amberstar herself. You must seek her in the furthest corners of limbo however, she shall only speak to one."

"Who?" Swiftpaw was overly keen.

"The one that carries her blood." Answered Twilight.

"Blood…" Sightpaw looked thoughtful.

"So either me or Pebblepaw." Softpaw nodded to herself, "but… didn't her kits die?"

"This is where it is muddled and I do not know."

' _Blood?'_ Thought Ravenpaw, ' _does that mean me?'_

The black she-cat caught Duskpaw's eye who nodded to her as if to assure her that her wonderings were true.

"You must bring change to the clans quickly," Twilight sighed, "or Moonclan will triumph and the second dark age will begin."

"Where can we find Amberstar?" Asked Duskpaw.

"Go to the Lake, there you will find the answers you seek from the Lavender that grows alongside the Alder."

"What does that mean?" Pebblepaw looked extremely unamused, "if you're trying to help us, then tell us the full story."

"I can only say what the stars and the sea teach."

"What is a 'sea'?" Asked Duskpaw, muttering in her ear.

Ravenpaw shrugged, to engaged into the conversation to find out.

"The tom atop the mountain will show you the lake."

"The mountains?" Sightpaw frowned, "that's… treacherous."

Twilight's expression suddenly darkened, "it will be."

Suddenly unsettled, Ravenpaw tried to absorb all the information they had just received but had no time to think as they were hurried out of the cave.

"I sense danger upon those mountains but you mustn't turn away, the task is long and hard but you must never gives up because _the lightning will strike when the end reaches its end_."

The group, once again caught off guard by the fox, practically sprinted away until they were far away from both Twilight and the stuffy cave. The smell of the sun drown place still filled their noses but they could all only think about Twilight's final words.

" _The lightning will strike when the end reaches the end."_

But what could that mean?

* * *

 **A/N: THAT WAS A MASSIVE LORE DUMP I'M SO SORRY!**

 **Ya'll will be receiving answers in the next few chapters, sorry there's a lot to keep up with during this but I didn't have time to present it in any other way.**

 _ **QUOTC- What do you think Twilight means by her final words?**_


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Swirlpaw woke up with a start, her head pounding from a dream she couldn't quite remember. She let out a huge yawn and blinked her blue eyes in sleepiness as she gazed around the medicine cat den. It was still early, she was known for getting up before sunrise, and Greenflight was still fast asleep in his nest. Letting out another yawn, the cream she-cat got to her feet and stretched out her back.

Peering through the ferns of the den, Swirlpaw glimpsed outside. The clearing was empty, most were still asleep other than Yellowclaw who was lazily guarding the entrance and was looking quite fed up about everyone still being asleep. The old tom was frowning as he gazed out onto the moors with the pink tinted sky in the background.

Sighing, Swirlpaw padded deeper into the medicine cat den to the herb storage where she busied herself by throwing out old herbs, she had lost track of time until she heard someone pushing their way behind her.

"Swirlpaw?" The slightly tired voice murmured from behind her, "are you working already?"

"Mhm," she nodded, separating out the juniper berries into two piles.

She heard a sigh of exasperation from Greenflight accompanied with a hint of pride.

"We're almost out of yarrow," she told her mentor, "should I go get some?"

"No, no." He shook his head as he inspected the shelves, "I'll fetch some, and I'll pick up some comfrey too. You can keep doing what you're doing, and I'll get someone to fetch you some prey when the hunting patrol come back."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need prey, it helps focus the mind." Greenflight told her.

Swirlpaw pouted, "okay then."

Rolling his eyes, her mentor said a farewell and padded out into the clearing and out of sight. Flattening her ears, Swirlpaw got back to work on sorting through the herbs. She let her mind wander to the thoughts of her friend all the way in Starclan knows where. She had missed Ravenpaw, it had been about half a moon since she had left and was missing her friend dearly. Wherever the black she-cat had been, it must've been perilous and dangerous but in the end, it was for a good cause, right?

Swirlpaw was gradually beginning to lose hope as Sunstar had cracked down on the rules for she-cats and had used his power as leader to create general havoc amongst the clan to let out his anger at the missing Blackpaw and Robinpaw. He seemed less fussed over Ravenpaw and Duskpaw's journey, however, Swirlpaw reckoned he was suspicious of the two apprentices' actions. Lillyblossom had become pregnant recently and had moved into the nursery along with Shinepelt but then she had done something to get on Sunstars bad side and was no longer going to kit. As punishment for the loss of kits, Sunstar had sent her to the bottom of the gorge where she would live for three days without food or water. Greenflight hadn't allowed Swirlpaw to see the ex-queen, fearing that his apprentice would grow to angry at her state. Greenflight had also told Swirlpaw that the queen would likely never be able to have kits again.

" _It's unfair," Lillyblossom had sobbed, "I was never the one to lose the kits! If Brambleheart and Rainclaw had just left me alone…!"_

Luckily for the she-cat, Fallenheart, her mate, had been very supportive and told her that it didn't matter whether she could kit or not. Shinepelt now lived in a state of perpetual fear of the same happening to her.

"Swirlpaw?" Came a deep, gruff voice.

"Through here!" She called, shaken from her thoughts.

For a second, Swirlpaw had thought that Ravenpaw had returned; it took her a moment to notice the strong, tall figure of Shadowpelt who was bending his oversized ears to stop them from brushing the roof of the den.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," he told her, "Greenflight told me to bring you prey."

The she-cat nodded in gratitude when the tom dropped a large hare at her feet. The deputy's eyes suddenly darkened.

"Hazelpounce is missing."

"What?" The cream she-cat yelled before regaining herself, "what do you mean?"

"She went missing last night, Sunstar reckons she might've done a runner, like Doeeyes…"

"She's scared," Swirlpaw sighed, "at this rate, there isn't gonna be any she-cats in this clan."

"I'll send out a search party," the tom thought aloud, "I'll talk to Sunstar, try to get him to not punish Hazelpounce if she's found; he'll have to see reason."

With that, the deputy left, leaving Swirlpaw alone to her thoughts again. She took a couple of reluctant bites and wondered about the tom. He had always come off as friendly to her but, being the deputy of a cat like Sunstar, was he really all that good.

She found her mind wondering back to Ravenpaw and found herself thinking about what the she-cat was doing right now.

* * *

"I bet Swirlpaw would know what to do," sighed Ravenpaw, "it feels as if we can't figure out anything!"

"Hey," scorned Duskpaw, "Silencepaw and Duskpaw are perfectly capable of working this out too, y'know!"

Swiftpaw, who was walking beside Duskpaw, narrowed her eyes. "Then why haven't they? No offence to them or anything."

Ravenpaw frowned as the two medicine cat apprentices walked ahead, heads dipped together in a deep conversation. It had been a few days since they had left the sun-drown place and were nearing the tall, imposing mountains. Ravenpaw wasn't sure what to think about the large stone walls; on the one hand, they were cold, windy and seemed to have ledges that would drop off into nowhere, however, they also had a much more welcoming feel that the confines of the two-leg place or forest. The mountains were a bit like the gorge back in Breezeclan territory turned inside out; steep edges, dusty floors and rocky slopes were all included. In the distance, she could see a topping of white snow atop the mountain.

They were at the base, having just ate and rested and preparing to travel up. In all honesty, none of them was sure what they were looking for, but they had to try.

"A tom, eh?" Scoffed Pebblepaw to Sightpaw a little way off, "sounds like a load of fox dung to me, why should we trust a fox?"

Swiftpaw nodded, "they're sneaky, look like a dog but act like a cat."

"Can't trust them," agreed Ravenpaw.

"Slow down there, you lot!" Laughed Sightpaw, "we must have a little faith if were actually going up here."

"She said something bad would happen…" Duskpaw looked thoughtful, "I wonder what…"

"Let's just not think about that," covered Swiftpaw, "this place is giving me the freaks."

"Agreed," nodded Softpaw quietly, "too cold."

Ravenpaw also agreed with that, the blistering wind was really starting to reach them as they climbed higher and higher to a more exposed area. The air howled in Ravenpaw's ears, making them feel as if they were frozen from the inside. She folded them, desperate to get rid of the stinging, ice cold, pain.

"Duskpaw," she called softly to her friend, "you alright?"

The tom had just stopped suddenly, looking distant.

"Duskpaw?" She repeated, trying to get her friend's attention.

Suddenly, the lighter marked apprentice blinked back into reality and swiveled his head from side to side before realising that everyone else had pushed on ahead whilst he and Ravenpaw had stayed behind.

"Huh?" He blinked, "what?"

"You completely zoned out there for a second," the black she-cat snorted, "you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah…" he trailed off, glancing back in the direction he was staring before. "I just… thought I saw some cat."

"I don't know how you can see in this weather," she squinted to see the mountain top shrouded with fog, "are you sure?"

"No," Duskpaw looked down, "I'm probably just seeing things."

Ravenpaw looked at the tom with a mixture of confusion and uncertainty. She didn't doubt that Duskpaw had saw something but the tom had quickly dismissed it all. She found herself thinking deeply about her fellow Breezeclan apprentice and wondering why something had been off about him lately. The two of them hadn't been talking so much lately, was that her fault? Was it because she had been talking more with the she-cats rather than him; the two had been much closer when in camp, what was different about being out here.

"Look," she sighed, "have I done something wrong, Duskpaw?"

He blinked, momentarily dazed. "No, of course not, why?"

"You're just acting odd."

"I am?"

She nodded, "you always seem to ignore me when we're not in camp."

"Oh…" He looked down, "I just figured that you preferred Swiftpaw over me so I just kind of… backed off."

"What a load of fox dung," snorted the black she-cat, "I love both of you equally."

" _Love_?" The tom mulled over the use of this word and seemed to perk up slightly.

Ravenpaw flattened her ears, "yes, as friends."

Disappointment flickered in his eyes before being replaced by a more monton expression, this didn't go unnoticed by Ravenpaw.

"Sorry if I came off as I was ignoring you…" he looked away, "I didn't mean to-"

"You two!" Called Blackpaw, "come quick! We've found a cave to shelter in over here."

The two friends glanced between each other, confused.

"Shelter from what?" Asked Ravenpaw.

Blackpaw gave them a flat look and gestured with his black tipped tail towards the misty sky. Whilst the atmosphere was grey and unclear, it was impossible to not spot the large, browned wings circling above them.

 _Eagles._

* * *

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnnn!**

 **Also can we just appreciate how unobservant Ravenpaw is like CHRIST WOMAN.**

 **Anyway, hope you lot enjoyed this chapter, sorry it might be a bit short but I got quite a writer's block when writing this one, specifically between the Swirlpaw and Shadowpelt scene but also on the Duskpaw and Ravenpaw scene.**

 _ **QOTC- What's your opinion on Shadowpelt? Do you think we can trust him?**_


	31. Sorry: A summary

**Sorry?:**

 **A/N: I don't want to write this anymore, I'm trying but every time it just makes me feel so shit and I'm sorry if this sounds like a crappy excuse but I so done with this story. I hate the characters and how one dimensional they are, I hate this stupid love triangle with Swiftpaw, Duskpaw and Ravenpaw but, most of all, I hate the plot and the direction I was taking it. In fact, the only two characters that I enjoyed writing was Sunstar and Stream and idek why.**

 **I was tempted just to delete this story before I decided not to. However much I hate this, you guys deserve an ending, especially those who have stuck with me through all of this.**

* * *

 **Summary (From Chapter 30 onwards)**

When the travelling group see the eagles again, they hide in a cave for about a day with a bit of water and no food. Soon, they hear a voice outside, Snakepaw. He's come to apologise and when he enters the cave, he is covered in bruises and scratches. He said he couldn't see any eagles so he and the rest of the group go out to investigate and go hunting. On the way back, Darkpaw and Snakepaw are surprise attacked by eagles and they both get carried away. Sad, the group holds a vigil for them but agree they have to keep going.

Eventually, they encounter a strange cat who calls herself 'Stoneteller' and she explains that she is the last of the cats of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Ravenpaw is excited by the prospect of having a she-cat be a leader of a group, even if they are all… dead. Stoneteller points them in the direction of the lake, wishes them look and off they go.

At the lake, they reach the island and meet to strange cats called Adder and Alder. They tell them that they have been waiting for them and they must travel to the Moonpool. They arrive and the group fall into a deep sleep. They awaken in an 'amber' forest where they encounter Stream, Shade, Fire and Breeze who reveals themselves as the founders of the new clans. Stream tells them that Amberstar will only speak to Ravenpaw. So, the black she-cat goes up to the said leader and asks her for the truth.

 _It turns out that Amberstar did have three kits, one was in Breezeclan because she felt guilty. The kits ended up killing Streamstar and Breezestar when she revealed her pregnancy to them and they fought over who should get the kits as both clans at the time were weak. Eventually, both of them died in the fight leaving a very guilt Amberclaw. Redstar becomes leader of Streamclan and Gorgestar of Breezeclan. Amberclaw finds Gorgestar and tells him the truth about the kits, he agrees to take one in. When Amberclaw gives birth the next night, Gorgestar takes the kit and raises him as his son, he is named Flickerkit. The other two, Applekit and Stagkit grow up in Streamclan. When the two become apprentices, Redstar's deputy dies so he asks Amberclaw to be his new one. Hardly three moons later, due to his old age, Redstar dies of greencough. Amberclaw becomes Amberstar and is the first female leader in the new territory. She is a strong leader but, after a scuffle of the Shadeclan border, her two Streamclan kits are killed. Feeling as though she took them from granted, she meets up with Flickerkit, now Flickerfur, and tells him that she is his mother. Flickerfur is extremely angry at this and swears revenge on her and tells her that only a she-cat could do this, not a tom. Flickerfur kills Gorgestar and his deputy and, much to his surprise, the Medicine cat tells him that, in a dream, Starclan asked the medicine cat to crown Flickerfur as leader. Flickerstar finds out that it wasn't Starclan who wanted this for him, it was a new clan, Moonclan. Moonclan is a clan of dead cats who strongly disagreed with what Amberstar did whilst the rest of Starclan wasn't bothered._

 _Flickerstar declares war on Amberstar and manages to convince Fireclan that Streamclan had been stealing prey. Outraged, Amberstar kills Flickerstar during the gather but, he has nine lives so this doesn't do much. Angry at Amberstar's actions at the gathering, Shadeclan also declares war and the three quickly attack Streamclan. Amberstar basically slaughters everyone in her path though, the other leaders weren't much better. When Amberstar is finally killed by her own son, Flickerstar, the rest of the leaders agree that, to prevent this from ever happening again, they must never allow She-cats to lead. The she-cats rebel against this code, causing the time known as the 'Dark Ages' to begin and, when it's over, she-cats' are just more oppressed than before._

When all this is told to Ravenpaw, she is angry that Amberstar gave away her kit but is even more angry with the fact that Flickerstar blamed all she-cats for this. She goes back to prophecy squad and tells them this. Streamstar approaches Ravenpaw and tells her that when the time comes to reveal the truth, they will stand beside them. The group travels home and arrives at the clans again. They all agree that they will wait to tell the truth as their leaders are suspicious enough.

When they return, Sunstar threatens the two but, geniously, Duskpaw tells Sunstar that they found out that the code doesn't need changing and that Moonclan is winning the war against Starclan. Believing the lie, Sunstar tells the two that they have one wish. Ravenpaw tells Sunstar that she doesn't want to be Rainclaw's mate but instead, Duskpaw's (before y'all have a mini freak out, bear in mind she only wants to be Duskpaw's mate because he wouldn't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do rather than out of genuine love). Sunstar gives Duskpaw his warrior name, Duskheart, and gives Ravenpaw her mated she-cat name, Ravenwing.

Since they were gone, a lot of things in the clan changed. Shinepelt now has three kits, Hollykit (she), Frostkit (she) and Treekit (tom). Tuftkit, Lionkit, Dustkit and Barkkit are all apprentices now and Flamepaw is now called Flameclaw.

The prophecy squad meet up and it is revealed that Softpaw, now Softfur, is now pregnant with Pebblepaw, Pebblepelt's, kits. Swiftpaw, now Swiftfall, also said that she was forced to become pregnant with Oakfur's kits. They decide that they need to wait to reveal the truth as everyone is too pregnant to do so. Duskheart asks Ravenflight if she would ever want kits and, as she remembers Doeeyes, she says no and Duskpaw is like 'okay, dats cool.'

Skip forward three moons and Blackpaw is now Blacktip, Wolfpaw is now Wolffur, Scratchpaw is now Scratchclaw and Stonepaw is now Stoneface. Hollykit is now Hollypaw and is Ravenflight's apprentice. The two train for about a moon before an interruption occurs. One day, Ravenflight and Duskheart, having grown very close over time, are having a nightly stroll when they encounter Swiftfall whose run away from Fireclan camp. She's giving birth and, as neither of the two Breezeclan cats knows what to do, she tells Ravenflight to take care of her kits and then, Swiftfall dies. Ravenflight goes back to camp, assuring Sunstar that these are her kits but she tells Greenflight and Swirlpaw the truth.

Skip forward six moons and the proph squad meet up again and agree that it's time to tell the clans the truth. They all attend the next gathering and, as the new clan original leaders come down from the Amber forest to help them, they reveal the truth to the clans. Every leader agrees to abolish the oppression of the she-cats apart from Sunstar. The three clans give Sunstar one day to figure out what he wants and, if he disagrees with them, there will be a war.

Back at camp, Sunstar announces he'd rather face war than have to deal with she-cats being equal to toms. He tells Ravenflight that she has betrayed Breezeclan and banishes her. Stubborn, Duskheart joins Ravenflight in banishment and then, one by one, every other member of the clan does too, accept Sunstar. Angry, the leader banishes all of them, saying that he doesn't need them anyway. Ravenflight makes a riveting speech, Sunstar moves to kill her but then, a bolt of lightning hits Tall Boulder and separates it in two, killing him. No cat mourns.

Shadowpelt becomes Shadowstar and asks Ravenflight to be his deputy. He agrees with abolishing the oppressive aspects of the warrior code and then, brings a new age to the clans.

Skip forward a few weeks, Ravenflight is more satisfied than ever. She doesn't need kits, even though she raised Swiftfall's ones. They are now strong apprentices and, as leaf-bare draws to a close, the frost had settled.

 **A/N: Ta-da! That's the story, sorry if you wanted to see me finish this entirely but I just couldn't do that to myself. I hope this is okay and y'all understand it.**

 **Sorry, the end.**

 **Thanks to these people:**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan and** **iDragonSpyro-** for leaving a review on practically every chapter and supporting this story no matter how many long breaks I took from it.

 **LilacKitten-** For actually being the first one to ever review this story

 **Passionfruit-** For reviewing basically all my most recent chapters

 **And any one who has ever reviewed, favorited and followed this story.**

 **Thank you**


End file.
